Black Wolf Deception
by Black Wolf Chics
Summary: One night, 3 years ago, a gang on Tokyo's streets were framed for a crime they didn't commit. Three years later, the case is reopened and Sakura Avalon is sent in as in under cover agent. What will she find?
1. Chapter One

Prologue :

The night was still. Nothing stirred. The only sign of life in the dark street of down-town Toyko was the noisy flickering of a half-lit up blue neon light on the outside of a smoky bar. The air was filled with tension. As if sensing the moment of calm before the storm, the neon light stopped flickering, as a repetition of gun shots exploded through the humid night air. Within moments, the street errupted into total chaos. Sirens filled the air, drowning out everything else. Several black cars sped down the deserted street, firing rounds out the tinted windows, smashing shop windows and taking out one police car. It veered to the left; it's driver dead, and smashed into three other police cars, sending one flying through the air, to skid several meters along the road, before it stopped and burst into flames.  
A black Avalon GXI skidded to a hault behind the pile up, and a plump man around the age of 35 jumped out of the car in a fury.  
" Kale what the hell was that? " he roared. Another plump man around the age of 35 turned around, removing his cap and wiping the sweat away from his forehead.  
" Don't start with me Macc. This isn't my idea of the justice system. "  
" What justice system?! " Macc yelled angrily, going red in the face. " It's because of jocks like you that the justice system has slipped down the notch in the last milenium! You're incompetent! You're too used to sitting up in that fancy new office of yours, stuffing your face all day, dishing out orders around the clock. You've been sitting on that arse of yours so often, that you've forgotten what it means to catch the bad guy! Because of you and your deroes; I've got ten people dead, another seven injured, property damage that'll make the government swim; Tokyo crash derby pile up in front of me, with pathetic fools standing around still trying to catch their balls from the ground, and the alleged criminals proberly out of Tokyo by now and heading god knows where! Yeah, real smooth job you've accomplished here Kale. " Macc spat.  
" I'll have you know that these are the finest; top of the rank officers Macc. You'll not find any better - "  
" Top of the rank my arse! I've got more intelligent water coolers in my office than what you've got scattered around you. "  
As they continued to fight and argue, the passenger door of the Avalon GXI opened and a young woman around the age of 17 stepped out. Her short hair moved with the breeze that sailed past, her side strands moving along with it as she looked around the destruction.  
A helicopter buzzed overhead and she lifted her head, shielding her eyes with her hands, as her hair and clothes billowed crazily with the force of it's moving blades.  
" Offenders were last seen heading along route 32, towards the southern highway. We lost contact after that. " boomed the voice.  
Macc hit the top of the car forcefully and reached inside the car and pulled out the com link, shooting Kale another murderous glare.  
" I want every available unit out there searching for them! I want them found! I don't care what the hell you have to do to nail the bastards, but I want them found before morning! What are you doing still standing there? Move Out"  
Emerald eyes flicked over to look at Macc. He turned to look at her.  
" What's your problem Avalon? "  
Sakura shrugged.  
" What's that supposed to mean? " he demanded angrily mimicking her shrug.  
" You have a terrible temper, you know that Macc. " Sakura shot back calmly as she looked away surveilling the street.

She blocked out his ranting as her attention was drawn to a shadow no less than ten meters away. She thought she saw movement, and as she continued to stare, she watched as it moved again. She blinked and stiffened, her eyes widening as she watched the young man, no older than 18 step out of the shadows a little, watching the Tokyo police try to sort out their mangelled and smashed up cars.  
The faint light from the chopper spot light in the distance panned around and she was able to make out brown hair and a tall/broad, darkly dressed figure with a serious expression before he turned her way and saw her watching him, and melted back into the shadows.  
" Hey! " she yelled and sprinted off towards the corner of the building.  
" Avalon! Get back here! " Macc yelled.

She could hear the thudd of footfalls as who ever it was sprinted down the dark alley way.  
" I said freeze! " she yelled as she kicked it up a notch. " This is the Tokyo Police! "  
She saw the young male dash to the right around a corner.  
" You've been given your first warning! " she yelled as she skidded around the corner, drawing her gun. " Running from an arrest is a serious offence! "  
She came to a hault as she came to a fork. Using her intuition she ran and leapt over the high cement wall and landed lightly on the other side. She hadn't been a cheer leader in elementary school for all these years for nothing.

Controlling his breathing, he hid further into the shadows hiding his surprise. He hadn't thought she'd follow him over the wall. He watched as she scanned the small dark alley. It was too dark to see her properly, but what he had seen earlier made him smirk. She was barely past being a baby. She'd have to be a rookie agent, proberly on her first mission. Well he'd give her something for thought for the future years to come.  
Sakura wipped around holding her gun in ready to use at any moment. She scanned the darkness and forced herself to see beyond the shadows. " I know you're here. " she stated. She turned slowly and crouched a little lower. " If you come out now, I can assure you, that I'll drop most of the charges I'm thinking of putting against you. It'll be better for you to give yourself up now than have me find you. "

Li pushed himself closer to the wall. She was getting closer. Damn this was getting close. Too close. It was time to disappear.  
Sakura whipped around when she heard the sound. Li froze, but remained perfectly still. She walked straight past him and he let go his breath silently. He took one step, than two.  
" Freeze! " Sakura yelled and aimed her gun. She starred into an empty space.  
" Oh damn. " she cursed. " Just wait until Macc here's about this. " she sighed, unaware that she was still being watched.  
She pulled out her com link and pressed the button. " Come in Macc this is agent 3758956. Suspect got away. "  
" Avalon what the hell do you think you were doing running off like that and without backup?! " came Macc's voice over the static. " Don't start with me Macc. Just come and get me will you. I'm standing in an alley out the back of - " she squinted against the dark. " Smokey Joe's. Hurry up. I don't like the dark, it gives me the creeps. "  
She listened to what sounded like Macc's grumbling, before she sighed and walked back to the cemant wall, where she climbed it and stood on top of it, starring out into the city lights.

Li watched as a few moments later as a black Avalon GXI pulled up and a plump man came around the car and called out.  
" Avalon get your arse over here now! You're lucky if I don't put you on suspension for that little stunt. "  
" Yeah, yeah. Whatever. " a female voice called back and Li watched as the young girl front flipped down from her perch and walked over to the plump man, who was obviously her supervisor. He jumped over to the other roof and hid amongst the shadows directly above them and listened.  
" Who were you chasing? " Macc demanded.  
" I don't know. I just saw someone, a male, and I took off. I thought he might have been a suspect. " Sakura replied walking over to the passenger door and opening it.  
" We already know who's responsible for the inncident tonight. Masaki just checked in with the info. "  
" You trust what Masaki says? " Sakura asked starring at her boss. " He's lied to us more than once on many occasion. Why believe him now? "  
" He's the only lead we've got Avalon. And I'd like to remind you about your position and your rights to question my staff. "  
Sakura sighed.  
" Ok, ok. I know . . but still - "  
" Do you wish to be informed? " Macc cut in.  
Sakura nodded.  
" It turns out that a new gang going by the name of the Black Wolves was responsible for tonight's little escapade. "  
Li's eyes widened.  
" Oh? How do you figure? " Sakura asked.  
" Becuase several by-standers and several others were able to indentify pronounced black wolf tatoos on the suspects seen earlier. Plus there are several pieces of evidence found that can be traced back to the Black Wolves. "  
Li almost choked and barely managed to restrain himself from jumping down and giving himself away to find out where he found out so much bullshit. None of his members where in town tonight. He'd told them to stay behind, because he knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later.  
" So . . . " Sakura trailed off thinking. " Why do you think that all of a sudden the Black Wolves are out for blood? Gang rivalry? "  
" That's what we're gonna go find out. " Macc replied as he got in the car, followed by Sakura.

Li watched them drive off before he dashed over the roof top and continued on his way over roof tops trying to sort out the thoughts going through his head. Someone was out for blood. His blood. He stopped and looked down onto the dark alleyway below. No one was around.  
He emerged from the shadows ten minutes later, making sure the coast was clear. He'd have to walk all the way back to Tomoeda. He couldn't risk calling out Eriol or Mika or any of the others, not with all the cops around and with the bounty on their heads for a crime that they didn't commit.  
As he started to walk, two thoughts stood out clearly in his head. One was that someone was out to eliminate his entire clan, and the other was a young woman who was afraid of the dark.

To Be Continued . . .

BW2Hey it's great to be back! For those that are waiting for me to update The Old Woman, The Silent Child, And the Magician I just want to apologise as this new story of mine has taken up all of my time. Shortly I'll be starting Tafe, so I won't be able to write as much as I did before, but that's not going to stop me from writing!! I just need a little break for a while, to get my creativity flowing again. I know you guys will understand. Plz review as I love this story and I want to know what you all think. 


	2. Chapter Two

Three years later :

Sakura - 20 yrs old Macc - 38 Syaoran - 21

In the huge office building, people rushed back and forth, some greeting the other, some just passing by, too absorbed in what they were doing. In a small office thrown to the side, facing the busy city streets of down-town Tokyo, a tall slender girl sat back in her leather chair with her feet casually crossed up on the desk while she starred unseeingly out the huge window.  
She sensed someone's presence and looked up when a manila folder landed heavily on her messy desk. She starred at it and then at the person in front of her hiding her annoyance.  
" What's this Takouya? " she asked dryly.  
The tall young man with brown hair and blue eyes smirked as he looked her up and down. Sakura never dressed to reveal her curves and her body like most of the girls she knew did. She didn't see the point and she never considered herself really beautiful enough to dress that way. So sitting there in her faded blue jeans and white long sleeved, cotton shirt, long honey-brown hair tied up, she starred patiently waiting for the jerk in front of her to speak.  
" It's the Black Wolf case. Macc wants to re-open it. "  
Sakura frowned and sat up straighter, placing her feet on the ground.  
" The Black Wolf case? As in the one from three years ago? I thought they closed it because it ended in a dead end? "  
Takouya smirked and leaned on her desk.  
" Yeah well, some new evidence has popped up hasn't it? "  
Sakura rose her eye brow unimpressed.  
" More lies on your behalf Masaki? Or are you just trying to stir up more trouble? "  
" What lies? " he smirked. " I call 'em like I see 'em . "  
Sakura stood up and stretched, fully aware that he was watching her still. Shooting him a cold glare and snatching up the maila folder, she stepped around him and stopped in the doorway. He turned to look at her.  
" I'd love to know how you come up with these assumptions Masaki. Exactly what type of crowd are you getting mixed up in? " she lifted her chin waiting.  
He threw his head back and laughed and stepped closer to her.  
" Poor Avalon, always suspicious and wary. But that's what I like about you. Can't you just except that I'm one of the best at what we do? "  
She shot his hand a withering look as he stroked her cheek tenderly.  
" Do you need my hand to teach you again that I don't appreciate your adorations? " she demanded stepping back.  
He cringed at the rememberance of his stinging cheek. " Ah, Avalon you play hard to get. But oneday - "  
" Why don't you go back to doing what you do best? " Sakura snapped, cutting him off.  
" Go crawl back to the sewer in which you slithered out of. I'm sure it'll want your company more than what I do. " she walked away. " And I'm sure it'll welcome you're forked tongue Masaki. " was her parting shot as she disappeared down the hallway towards Macc's office.

" Why are you re-opening this case? " Sakura demanded as she slapped the folder down in front of Macc who was talking away on his phone.  
Macc shot her a warning glance and swivelled around in his chair, so his back was facing her. Sakura tapped her nails impatiently on the desk and waited. It wouldn't be long. She saw him tense and stopped as he swung around and glarred at her.  
" For God's sake! No - look, I'll finish this up later. " he hung up the phone.  
" What?! " he demanded.  
" Do you realise that you go a slight tone of purple when you're really stressed? " Sakura asked, her mouth curving into a smirk.  
" Avalon, you have the count of three to get out of my office. " Macc shot back.  
Sakura planted her feet and leaned heavily on the desk glarring at her boss.  
" I want to know why you're re-opening the Black Wolf case. It was closed because no one could get the proper leads. Not even Masaki's lies could fund it. " she stated.  
Macc sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly.  
" I've re-opened it for a good reason. "  
" Which would be? " she demanded.  
" The Black Wolves have re-surfaced. There was a huge gang fight last night. Several members from the Black Wolves were killed, but that was nothing compared to the carnage that was left of the other gang. "  
Sakura blinked." You mean to tell me that this gang - the Black Wolves - actually exists? Masaki wasn't making it up? " she blinked in disbelief.  
Macc shot her a exasperated look.  
" You know this thing between you and Masaki - "  
" There is NOTHING between that poor excuse and me. " she snapped back angrily. " He- "  
" Either way, " Macc cut in. " I want you to save your resentment for outisde this building. I will not risk either of you screwing up because you were both too busy sniping at each other. Save it for your own time. Don't come in here and waste mine and the others time. Understood? "  
Sakura bit her tongue and then sighed.  
" So what are you planning to do? Why did Masaki bring this to me? " she indicated the file.  
" Because I told him to. Because I knew as soon as you found out, you'd be in here like a bull with your horns sharpened, looking for blood. " he smiled. " And I was right. "  
" Is that the picture you've created of me? " Sakura demanded. " I just can't see - "  
Macc held up his hand.  
" Look Avalon, you know I put up with you because I know you're one of my best. But that doesn't give you any liberties. My word is still final, and when I say I want you to jump - "  
" I ask how high master. " Sakura shot back dryly.  
" Exactly. " Macc replied. " Now your dismissed. I have important things to get to. "  
Sakura opened her mouth, but closed it when she knew it was pointless. He was right after all. She didn't have any liberties, so she went to pick up the file, but Macc stopped her.  
" No, leave that here. I want to go over a few things. "  
Sakura starred at him for a moment and then nodded and walked out of his office, closing the door quietly behind her.  
Macc looked up as the door closed lowering the ready phone he had in his hand. She had spirit that Sakura. He'd known it since the very first day he'd laid eyes on her. It's exactly the sort of spirit he needed. Picking up his phone and holding it between his chin and his shoulder he dialled and waited. . . .

" I just don't understand why they keep persisting in going after them. I mean, they couldn't nail them the last time; and that was three years ago! What makes them think they can now? Besides, I've gone over that case a million times over and I can't pin-point anything that they've supposed to have done wrong? Sure ok, a few robbed stores here and there, it's your typical standard gang stuff, that's to be expected, but blaming them for what happened three years ago? When they have no evidence? I just don't get it. " Sakura sighed exasperated. The young woman beside her, dressed in a business suit a navy jacket and skirt and high heels with long brown hair and sharp, knowing eyes giggled as she crossed her long, elegant legs.  
" I don't see what's so funny Nakaru. " Sakura asked frowning clutching her take away coffee.  
" Sakura haven't you ever heard of a egotistical male's stubborn pride? " her eyes danced playfully. " Once that kicks into over drive, look out. Nothing will get in their way or be able to steer them. It's pointless to argue. Just let them go. "  
" If I did that, God knows what Macc would have me doing. " Sakura shot back.  
Nakaru smiled and sipped her coffee.  
" Don't worry. It'll be alright in the end. Isn't that what your always telling me? "  
Sakura sighed and then raised her head and smiled.  
" I knew those words would come back to bite me one day. " she smiled and leaned back on the park bench on which they were sitting. " I should do this more often. " she sighed.  
" What? Enjoy nature? " Nakaru asked smiling.  
" No - maybe - Just get out more. Enjoy fresh air. "  
Nakaru smiled and then Sakura's pager went off.  
" Oh great. What now? " she took out her mobile and rang Macc.  
Nakaru smiled as she watched her long time friend as she heard Macc pick up.  
" Yeah, have you ever heard of a lunch break? It's the break that makes people stop going crazy. " there was a pause. " Of course I'm on the urge of going crazy. After being under you for three years who wouldn't be? I'll be as sassy as I want to be. Someone has to keep you on your toes or you'll end like Officer Kale. " she held her mobile away cringing. " Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Ok, ok, what do you want? " she shook her heard at Nakaru. She groaned and then hang up.  
" Gotta go. " she said standing up and stretching.  
" In trouble? " Nakaru asked standing up also.  
" Nope. Worse. " Sakura smiled. " We've got a meeting. "  
Nakaru smiled.  
" Tough break. "  
" Tell me about it. "  
Nakaru gave her a brief hug and then waved good bye as Sakura jogged over to the Avalon GXI and sped off.

An hour later :

" . . . So to wrap this up in Lamen's terms, we need five of you to volunteer for this mission. We're going to try to get in amongst the Tokyo gang society. We need any leads we can secure to find these Black Wolves. To do that we need to act like them, think like them and dress like them. This is a highly dangerous mission, so I want you to be a hundred percent certain that you're willing to do this. You screw up, you screw your team mates as well as us.  
This mission will require at least one of you to win the ' Chimeiteki na Fungai ' street race which we know for certain is this weekend. We'll supply the cars, and you'll be instructed on how to drive them. If you're found out, you must make certain that they cannot trace you back to us. They cannot find out who you are. We've waited three years, but now I think it's time to put these bastards behind bars for everything they did three years ago. "  
Sakura sat back in her chair bored. She had no intention of offering her services for this. It wasn't right. She didn't know what inspired her, but for some reason she believed that the Black Wolves had nothing to do with what happened three years ago. Ok, sure it was a mass murder, but to her; something just didn't seem right. . .  
" . . . So who's up? " the Super Intendent asked scanning the wall.  
" I'm in. Could be fun. " a tall girl with black hair and green eyes spoke up, raising her hand. " Agent 1235248 - Saola Lin. "  
" Count me in too. " A tall man with blonde hair and hazel eyes spoke up. " Agent 5658790 - Saito Wantanabe. "  
Two more volunteered and there was silence.  
" Anyone else? " The Super Intendent asked.  
" If I may - ? " Macc coughed politely from the side of the small room. They all turned to look at him .. . except Sakura.  
" Yes . . . ? " The Super Intendent asked.  
" May I request that you make an exception and allow me to put in the last member? "  
'" I suppose. But who do you have in mind? " he asked curious.  
" Only one of my finest sir. May I introduce you to Sakura Avalon? "  
Sakura's head shot up.  
" Huh? "  
Everyone was starring at her in surprise. She blinked and starred at Macc in shock.  
" You can't be ser - "  
" It's settle then. " The Super Intendent stated satisfied. " They will be put straight into training and given the low down. Under no circumstance are you to repeat any details about your mission to your co-workers or partners. Is that understood? "  
" Now hang on a min - " Sakura started.  
" I think they understand Sir. " Macc cut in, glaring at her.

Several people crowded around the small hallway as they listened to another:  
" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!! "  
There was silence and then it started again.  
" I WOULDN'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT BEING IN A GANG!! YOU WANT THE RISK OF ME SCREWING UP - NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!! IF YOU WANTED TO SACK ME WHY NOT JUST COME OUT AN TELL ME! AT LEAST I WOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT! BUT A STREET RACER?!! YOU ARE CRAZY! "  
The door sudden flew open and a angry Sakura fighting back tears stormed out of Macc's office and ignored his commands to come back, as she dashed down the hallway. She didn't even bother to glare at Masaki as he stepped out of his office.

To Be Continued . . .

Plz Review. 


	3. Chapter Three

A tall dark, forboading figure starred down at the list in front of him in the darkened study. He had not intended for them to lose so many. Images from the night before flashed through his mind as a reminder of everything they'd risked to eliminate their opponent.

' It's to make it safer for us. ' Li had reassured the night before, when Meilin had asked him if what they were about to do was right.  
' If we don't so this, then we'll be hiding in the shadows for the rest of our lives. We can do this, I know we can. It's time we started living again. We've hid for far too long. It's time to emerge back into the light. '  
' Some of us will die won't they? ' she'd asked searching his eyes.  
Li was reluctant to agree, but he wouldn't lie to her.  
' Hai Meilin, it's all part of the way it goes. Ying and Yang remember? Balance - their blood and ours. '  
' Ying and Yang. ' she'd repeated, remembering.

Li threw the list on the desk, and turned away to stare out into the night. He heard the door open and he sighed when he knew who it would be. He could see their shadow in the glass from the light in the hallway, coming though the open door.  
" Still in here moping I see. " came the annoying voice.  
" What do you want Hiiragizawa? " Li asked dryly. " If you've come in here to rub it in, don't let the door hit you on the way out. "  
" Touche. " muttered Eriol behind him, glancing down at the list on the desk. He could see most of the names as it was bathed in moonlight. He looked back up at Li's stiff back.  
" It had to be done. " he said quietly. " Either them or us. That's what you told Meilin. "  
Li crossed his arms, glarring out the window, clearly not wanting to talk.

Eriol watched him and sat down on the corner of the desk and pulled out his lighter. Not one to usually smoke, he just flipped the lid, watching as the flame appeared and disappeared as he continued to play.  
" Do you mind? " Li asked shooting him a look over his shoulder.  
Eriol paused, the flames flickering in darkness of the room.  
" What are you upset about? " he asked. " We stood up and won. Ok, yes we lost a few, but we all knew that was a risk factor. "  
" I'm upset, " Li said whipping around and glarring at him. " Because tonight was nothing. The fact is Hiiragizawa, we may have won the battle but not the war. Not by a long shot. Who ever was after us three years ago is still out there. Then on top of that, we've alerted all the authorities from here to Tokyo and further that we're still in the game. They were so close to getting us last time, what's going to stop them coming after us again this time? I don't know about you, but I hate being cornered. " he snapped. " I hate it. "  
Eriol tilted his head to the side and closed the lid of the lighter with a snap.  
" Don't think for one moment that we all don't feel exactly the same. " he replied calmly. " None of us have enjoyed it either. The last three years have been hell for us too you know. "  
Li ran a hand through his messy locks and flopped down into the leather chair and swung from side to side in thought. Eriol knowing he needed some comfort; but in a suttle way, smirked.  
" You know. . . " he said conversationally. " The Chimeiteku na Fungai is next week. I can think of nothing better than to vent our frustration and anger out on the track. Good money too; just the sort of thing we could do with. "  
Sapphire met amber. Sapphire smirked.  
" Just the sort of thing you'd be into I imagine. " Eriol shifted making himself more comfortable on the desk.  
Amber continued to study him.  
" We could let Meilin lose. I'd imagine we'd win a few easy, scare away a bit of the competition. No pedestrian would be safe, not to mention the other racer. But then again she does take after you in that aspect. "  
Li didn't smile or smirk, but his eyes had an inner glow that wasn't there before.  
Eriol nodded satisfied and stood up, once again playing with his lighter; just to piss Li off a little more before he left.  
" I'll see you around then. Good to know you've stopped moping. " he smirked as he walked towards the door. He had it open when Li's voice rang out loud and clear.  
" Go to hell Hiiragizawa. And just for the record: You suck as shrink. I knew what you were up to all along. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Call it quits and find a new profession. Something that requires a diploma"  
Eriol knew that was his way of saying thank you. Smirking he looked back at Li.  
" Now why would I want to do that? You're the best client yet. My genius work on you all the time. " he had the satisfaction of seeing Li drop his mask and look at him surprised, before he walked out and closed the door behind him. " Your welcome . . " he whispered, starring at the door, before walking off down the hall.

A Few Days Later, Tomoeda . . .

BEEP'

" . . You've reached the Avalon residence. Unfortunately I'm not home at the moment, you can try to contact me on my pager or my cell, but if that hasn't worked or you haven't tried them, just leave message and I'll get to you as soon as I can. . . "

BEEP

" Tou-san? Are you there? sigh It's me, Sakuran-chan. Listen I haven't got much time, but can you tell me where to get in contact with Onii-chan? I checked his last residence and he'd bailed a month or so ago. Mou, doesn't he ever stay in one place for more than a week? Someone should nail his feet to a permanant address. Ok, Ashiteru Tou-san. Plese call me a.s.a.p! Ja! . . "

Two Days Later, Tokyo.

The place was huge. Cars were lined up outside and inside the workshop. Men were busily rushing past working and taking no notice of the young woman standing in the driveway watching them. She walked inside, towards one particular car that had it's hood up and a pair of long legs, covered in oil-stained overalls, sticking out from beneath.  
Her shadow cast near the side of the car and she saw the long legs move a fraction, as if the owner had noticed that she was standing there. She smiled and started tapping her booted foot impatiently. The owner of the legs ignored her and Sakura smiled more brightly as she knew it wouldn't be long know. She was disappointed.

" Okusama, I'm kinda busy here, I'm sure that on of the other guys will help you with whatever you're after. "  
Sakura stopped tapping her foot and leaned over the motor of the car and saw dark hair and broad shoulders beneath . She tilted her head so she could see his face and pouted.  
" Surely Onii-chan you're not too busy to say Ohayou to your imouta? I'd be disappointed after all the trounble I took to find you. "  
Chocolate brown eyes shifted and starred up though the motor to her face. " Sakura? "  
Sakura stepped back, took one ankle and pulled, causing a yelp on her brother's part and had him sliding out from underneath the car, covered with oil. She was kneeling down beside him smiling. " What do you think? " she chided.  
Tori sat up amd starred at her. She smiled and then giggled. " You've got oil all over your face. " she tugged his hair playfully and made a face. " Not to mention in your hair too. " she smiled brightly.  
" Sakura? " he asked again, looking her over. " What are you doing here? "  
Now it was her turn to glare. " Since when were you going to let me know that you had moved?!! " she demanded hotly. " Do you know how frustrating it is to try and track you down? Kami, if I ever needed help and I couldn't get in touch with Tou-san- "  
He stiffened in the process of wiping his hands on an oily rag. " Are you in trouble? " he asked softly.  
She shook her head. " Iie. But I do need your help. You're the only one I know that can. "

Tori stood up and Sakura stood up along side him. He chucked the oily rag near the car and looked behind him, telling the boss that he was going on his lunch break to talk to his sister. He headed up the metal stairs at the back of the workshop, and Sakura followed, ignoring the admiring glances the others shot her. She was dressed in a soft blue shirt along with her jeans and ankle boots. Her hair was plaited, and hung over her shoulder. She followed Tori into the small office and he closed the door behind her.  
" We'll be able to talk in here without being overheard. " Tori said and sat down in one of the chairs.  
Sakura nooded looking out the blinds watching everyone as they continued to work.  
" Sakura? "  
Sakura turned around and bestowed her brother with one of her loving smiles. " Another job right? "  
Tori shrugged as she walked around the desk and sat down, putting her feet up on the desk, crossing her ankles. Tori shot her an annoyed look and pushed her feet of the desk.  
" So when were you going to tell me the new address? " she asked arching her eyebrow.  
Tori matched her gaze. " I tried to, but that damn operator told me your too busy with whatever case you were doing. "  
Sakura put her feet back up on the desk.  
" So you're still in the F.B.I? " Tori asked holding his breath.  
" Hai. " sakura answered and watched him tense up. She sighed. " It's my choice. I like it there. "  
Tori looked away.  
" Macc's impressed by what I do. He still claims I'm his best. You should be proud. "  
" I don't like you working there. " Tori stated meeting her gaze. " It's too dangerous. " he noticed her feet on the desk and frowned.  
" Then you're going to love what I'm here for. " Sakura frowned when he pushed her feet off the desk again.  
" Am I going to get angry? " he asked suspiciously.  
Sakura refused to met her brother's eye and mumbled. " Hai. "  
Tori sighed and leant back into his chair. " Tell me. "

Everyone stopped and looked up at the small office when they heard the yelling. They looked at each other and shrugged, before going back their work.

Sakura shot the door a quick glance before she looked back at her brother who had jumped out of his chair and had started pacing, shouting his head off. She tried to soothe him, but he glarred at her and starting cursing even more. She ran over to him and clampdd her hand firmly over his mouth and glanced at the door again.  
" Tori calm down onegai. " she begged, looking back at him. He was glarring at her, still mumbling despite her hand.  
" It's not that big a deal, trust me. " Tori tried to pull away, but she glarred at him. " Calm down! "  
She darred him to move. " Now are you going to help me or not? " she asked. " You know all about cars, always have. Now teach me. If I don't pass, them I'll get kicked off the squad. I know that would appease you, " she glarred. " But I'd never be happy ever again. Do you hear me? " she asked. " This is what I live for. "  
Tori managed to pull away and glare at her. " You'll get killed.! " he snapped. " No sister of mine is going to go get her head blown off, just because of a lousey whim! "  
" It isn't a lousey whim! " she snapped. "Tori onegai, help me. If you don't and I get thrown off the squad, I will go into hiding, and you'll never see me again, so help me I swear it! "  
" You wouldn't dare. " Tori muttered angrily, narrowing his eyes.  
" Try me. " Sakura challenged.  
Tori watched her for a minute, and Sakura held her breath. Tori turned away from her and he shook his head.  
" Meet me here at seven tomorrow. If I think your not meant for it, you won't be doing it. "  
Sakura sighed relieved and touched his shoulder in comfort. " It'll be ok for sure. You'll see. "  
Tori muttered something unintellible and she kissed him on the cheek, before she said goodbye and walked out the office door.

Tori watched her go and felt his heart clench painfully.  
" Kami help me . .. . . "

In the dark garage a shadow shifted and the the white sheet fluttered to the ground, revealing black paint, a full body kit, rear spoiler, mags that glinted in the semi-darkness, and tinted windows. Opening the door and turning the ignition - Green neons flared to life - underneath the sides, on the back window and on the front of the bonnet; bringing the Wolf print to life in the eerie light, warning off any who sought to challenge it.  
Closing the door and shifting the gears; the Mitsubishi Lancer roared to life, making use of the turbo, and sped out into the night. . .

It had been too long . . .

Day of the Chimeiteku na Fungai . . .

Banners billowed in the wind, their prescence announcing the festive occasion. It had been almost three years since the last one. People crowded around as car after car started to appear. It was early, but it was a perfect time to find out about competition, racers, and the stakes.  
Cash constantly echanged hands; whether it be by betting, buying or selling.

Everyone turned as a group of cars roared into the grounds and parked all together. Murmers went through the crowd when they spotted the black Lancer with the Wolf. It would seem the Black Wolves were out and about once again. They watched as the tall man with chesnut hair, wearing dark shades stepped out of the black lancer and glanced around as the others that had come with him, stepped out of their cars.  
The wind rustled Li's long bangs and he nodded towards the others. Out of a blood red Impreza WRX, stepped a tall, slender girl with long black hair, dressed to fit the term 'fighter'. Her ruby eyes scanned the gathering crowd and smirked evilly. Others stepped out of their cars, doing the same. " Time to look 'round. " Li called over to the others and closed the door, locking it soundly as he walked away, Meilin, Eriol, Mika and the others following behind.

Not long after the arrival of the Black Wolves, several vehicles could be heard gunning it down the road towards the entrance of the crowded grounds. Several heads turned to watch curiously as a small group of cars drove in through the entrance and seemed to spread out as if they were not together.  
From where she was stading, Meilin watched the black Integra park and watched waiting. It had tinted windows, making it difficult to see inside, a back spoiler, mags that would have cost a bit, and by the looks of it, Neons to boot. She'd never seen this car before, but then again, she hadn't been out in this kind of atmosphere for over three years. She'd missed a lot. Li came to stand next to her, handing her a drink. Meilin nodded in the direction of the new car. " What do you think? " she asked never taking her eyes off the car.  
Li flicked his eyes over towards the Integra and shrugged. " There's a lot of new competition this year. "

Just then the door opened and they watched as a tall, young girl stepped out. She had knee high boots on, a short denin skirt that exposed her legs, a black halter top, pink sunnies and her long aurburn hair hung low past her back, and billowed out behind her in the breeze as she looked around in the afternoon light.  
She closed the door and watched as it automatically locked. Seeming satisfied that it hadn't disobeyed her, she nodded and walked off in the direction of the stalls and show cases. As they continued to watch her walk away there was a aura of newness around her. Meilin smirked. " She's a new-comer. She might as well have had a banner. She's as tense and nervous as a tightly strung harp. "  
Li smirked. Meilin always did have a way with words.  
" So? What's it matter? There's plenty of new-comers this year. It just gives us an opportunity to beat them, take their hard-earned money, and give a free show of how it's really done in the mean time. "  
Meilin snorted and walked off.  
" You're an arrogant bastard." she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd.  
Li simply smirked even more and walked off in the opposite direction. It wouldn't be long now.

Sakura tried to fight her nervousness, but it simply wouldn't go away. Tori had schooled her the best that he could, but nothing had prepared her for the enormity of it all. Cars were everywhere. Loud music pumped out around her from the differnt subs in the back of people's cars. She tried not to think that she was a stranger here and that they could easily pick her out, then fighting nausea, she continued to walk towards the track where they were starting to race.

She watched in amazement as two cars shot forward and sped down the tarmack. She had raced Tori, giving her a sense of what it would be like, but here, she'd have to start small, build up her confidences and then try it at the big league. She'd been given an unlimited supply of expenses to wage away at her own will, they all had. She just hoped that they didn't fail, especially not herself.

Two hours later . .

Sitting at a small table that looked straight out onto the track, Li, Meilin, Eriol and Mika watched as the Black Integra sped across the finish line ahead of the white Lancer.  
" Hmph. " Meilin smirked. " She's getting good. "  
Eriol and Mika exchanged glances curiously.  
" New-comer. " Li informed them, drinking from his glass. " Pretty little thing. "  
Meilin snorted still watching the Black Integra.  
" Long legs? Pretty eyes? " Mika smiled looking at Li.  
" Long legs, body to boot, long hair, eyes haven't seen. " Li replied smirking at Meilin.  
Meilin glarred back at Li. " Put your tongue back in your mouth. You remind me of a dog, panting after a bitch on heat. " she snapped.  
" Touche " Eriol muttered.  
Meilin stood up.  
" Now where are you off to? " Mika asked.  
" Away from you sex-deprived maniacs. I gonna go challenge your little friend. " she bit off and stormed out of the bar.  
Eriol looked at the others smirking. " Now this I have to see. "

Sakura pulled up, accepted the money that she had just won through the tinted window, and then sat back in her chair almost suffercating. She thought she would have felt better after the first couple of races, but it just didn't get better. Her nervousness kept coming up to swamp her. She was afraid that if she did any more, she would be over come with it, or at least throw up.  
She was thinking about how the others were doing, when a blood red Impreza WRX pulled up beside her and a young girl with long black hair glarred at her through the window.  
" Up for racing me? " she asked smirking.  
Sakura blinked back at her.  
" You want to race me? " she asked. It had normally been her that had to ask.  
" Duh, " she snapped dryly. " I've been watching you new-comer, and you've gotten pretty good. Now proove how good you really are. Race me. "  
Nerves started getting the better of her again and Sakura squashed them firmly down into her unconcious.  
" Ok. How much? " Sakura asked.  
The amount nearly made her choke. She wanted to decline, and if sensing her refusal, the girl glarred at her.  
" You're not afraid are you? "  
Sensing that her pride was on the line, Sakura shook her head, making the girl smile and pull off to the starting line.

" Kami, she really is going to race her. " Eriol said a little surprised, as he watched the two line up.  
Mika smiled totally enjoying himself and tipped his glass in salute to the two cars.

Sakura turned up her music trying to concentrate on the skitz mix and then slammed her foot down as she raced aganst the other girl. Sakura didn't think she was going to win, the other girl was too far out in front of her. Blanking out her thoughts as the world sped past her in a fury, she gave it all she had and didn't even notice she had gained ground and was now neck and neck with the Impreza.  
Pushing past the limit that Tori had told her not to go past, she concentrated on the finish line and sped over it. She slammed on her brakes and guided the car as it jerked coming down from it's hellish level. She swung the car around and drove back slowly, trying to get her barrings. She pulled up and stepped out of the car as the Impreza drove up beside her.  
The girl stepped out, her face un-readable. She stopped close to Sakura and Sakura looked up to met her ruby red eyes.  
" W-who won? " Sakura asked in a daze.  
The girl starred back at her. " Didn't you pay attention? " she asked. Sakura shook her head.  
Sakura was suddenly aware of money being pushed into her hand. She starred at it and then at the girl.  
" Congratulations. It's not every day I lose. " the girl muttered.  
" I won? " Sakura asked surprised.  
" What are you stupid? " Meilin demanded angrily. " Is that all you say? "  
Sakura clutched the money in her hand. " No. " she looked away. " I think I'm going to be sick. " and with that she bolted.

Sakura washed her face under the cold running water and couldn't believe she had just done that. How could she get so over whelmed? Splashing her face again, she didn't see the shadow beside her in the fading light. " Feeling better? " asked a male voice.  
Sakura jumped and whirled around.  
" Who are you? " she squinted against the sunset, trying to see who he was.  
The stranger stepped forward blocking out the sunset and she gazed up at amber eyes, and messy chesnut hair.  
" Xiao Lang Li. And you? "  
Sakura starred up at him, then blinked and looked away. " You can call me Cherry. "  
For some reason he smirked.  
" Something amusing? " she asked, a little bit of her normal self coming through.  
He smirked even more.  
" First time huh? "  
Wary of him she nodded.  
" I could tell. After all it's not every day that the winner would rather be sick then accept money and glory. "  
Blushing crimson, she glarred up at him, and straightened her spine. " If you came all the way over here to insult me then, I suggest you turn back around and head back the way you came. I'd tell you not to let the door hit you on the way out, but since we aren't near any doors, I'll just settle with a simple get lost. " she snapped angrily.  
He seemed pretty uneffected by her statement but then she was startled when someone clapped and cheered her way. Two men walked over and smiled brightly at her.  
" Well done milday. " the dark-haired one with glasses said smiling at her. " That was nicely done. I don't think anyone's had the guts to tell you off in a long time Li. " he said smirking at the man in front of her.  
" We were coming to ask if you wanted to share a congratulations drink, since you beat one of our own , but we couldn't help but over hear your lovely speech. " the other boy with blue eyes and brown hair smiled.  
Sakura stepped back warily and kept them in her sights. If she'd have to fight, she would.

" Come on, " Mika summoned. " Allow the Black Wolves to toast you with the congratulations! We aren't beaten easily, and it's a true person with talent and skill who can beat us. "  
Sakura blinked. Black Wolves? She met Li's gaze and she glarred back, before turning to the other two. She held out her hand.  
" Cherry. Nice to meet you. "  
" Name's Eriol. This is Mika. " Eriol introduced shaking her hand. " Pleased to meet you. "  
Shooting Li a withering look, she walked past and called over her shoulder: " Now how about that drink? "

An Hour Later . . .

Sakura finally had the chance to congratualte the girl she finally learned went by the name Meilin. She also learned that Meilin was Xiao Lang Li's cousin. The arrogance must be part of the breeding she mused to herself after she had studied them for a while.  
As for the latter, she totally ignored him. When he had added more insult to injury, she had turned her emerald fire on him and had the satisfaction of knowing she had unnerved him a little, when she saw the mask shift. Little did she know it was because of the colour of her eyes that had startled him.  
They had watched other races and she had even seen Li race once, and nearly choked on her drink when she had seen how good he actually was. She had watched her co-workers compete, winning some and losing others. As the night went on she became more and more aware to the fact that Li was watching her. It unnerved her not only because she wasn't used to men starring at her apart from Takouya, but he was a creep anyway and because she hoped he didn't realise that she was a cop. But he gave no indication that he was onto her, so she relaxed a little and enjoyed herself. She discovered earlier on that Eriol or Eli, as some others called him, was a funny person. Little did he have to do or say to be able to make her laugh or smile. But she couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction when she'd watch him tease Li and see him get his feather's ruffled. Revengence was sweet, since she couldn't do it herself.

Knowing that she was tiring, and in fear that she might let her guard down, she started to gather her things and laughed as the others tried to stop her. Smiling she wrote down a number that Meilin as she had gotten to know her by now could contact her on.  
She'd gotten near her car when she heard that arrogant voice behind her.  
" Seems you enjoyed yourself tonight. "  
Praying for patience she turned around and faced Li.  
" I did. Despite bad company. " she replied truthfully.  
He arched his brow and stepped out of the shadows.  
" Not one to conceal what one feels are you? " he asked.  
" Not when I'm around you no. You seem to bring out the worst in me. I wonder why? " she said sarcastically.  
His eyes narrowed.  
" You obviously don't realise who I am do you? "  
It was her turn to arch a brow sarcastically.  
" Would I care? " she asked. " You don't strike much interest on my part. " she turned away.  
He grabbed her arm and swung her around and gript her arm painfully.  
" I am Syoaran Li, leader of the Black Wolves. You'd best remember that. You don't want to make an enemy of me. You've pushed me far enough tonight. "  
Her hand connected painfully with his cheek and he stepped back stunned, unaware that Meilin, Mika and Eriol were standing nearby looking shocked.  
" Don't you dare threaten me. " Sakura stated angrily. " I don't care who you are. " Li held his hand up to his stinging cheek. " Most girls wouldn't dare do what you just did. "

Sakura looked at him and then suddenly a evil smirk appeared.  
" Well I'm not like most girls now am I? " she asked sweetly, and then turned around and walked over to her car, got inside, gunned the engine, turned on the subs, and flarred the pink neons ( same places as Li's. ), and sped off down the road, and out through the entrance, speeding into the night. . .

Eriol turned slightly to mutter to Meilin: " Oh, she's definetely on my 'Like List'. "  
Meilin smirked and crossed her arms. " Don't let him hear that. . . . "

To Be Continued . . . 


	4. Chapter Four

A Week Later . .

The sun shone brightly, heating up the air, the tar and sidewalks. Cicada's chirped noisily, their ear-piercing sound over- riding the normal sounds of the busy sidewalk and roads. Business men and women walked briskly along the sidewalks going to or coming from lunch.  
Sitting in a parked car along the sidewalk, Sakura watched the man she was watching through the lens of her camera. He was tall and broad of shoulder. Dressed in a dark business suit and carrying a briefcase. Not someone that she would normally try to fight.  
She chucked the camera onto the passenger seat and turned her wary gaze back onto the man that had stopped to talk on his cell. Despite the heat, she pulled the baseball cap lower over her face, and turned the collar of her light jacket up, to shield her. Opening the door, she kept her gaze lowered, making sure to keep the briefcase in her sight as well as it's owner.  
She swerved sideways, walking closer towards the man who had his back to her. He cried out when she crashed into him harshly, grabbing the briefcase and clutching it to her chest as she walked away; picking up her pace. When the offended realised what had transpired, he did the only thing that given in his position, was something that he'd never do. He turned around and called to the cop that was at the cafe stand.  
Running frantically now, Sakura pushed past people, ignoring their cries of outrage and protest as the officer closely behind her, yelled for her to stop. She couldn't. She'd blow her cover if she did. She ignoreed the sweat trickling down her face as she kicked it up another notch and dived into a side alley, jumping down into the dark storage space she had found earlier, pushing herself up against the cramped back wall.  
The cop ran straight past her and she held her breath waiting. He didn't stop or return. Sighing silently, she felt along the cement wall and found the broken chip in the wall and pulled it out, pushing the hidden button. Praying that the cop wasn't walking back, and that he didn't hear the sound of scraping stone, she slid into the small opening just big enough for her small form, and slid down into an dried up underground sewer.  
Stepping a few steps away from the opening, where faint light filtered in, she sat down and snatched the awaiting bottle of water and drank thirstily from it before opening the briefcase. She pulled out the laptop and starting hacking into it's files. She didn't have to look far, the file was there waiting for her use. Pulling out a small device that looked like the end connection of a USB cable, Sakura plugged it into the laptop and started downloading the wanted file.  
Macc would kill her if he were to find out what she was doing. Not only was it illegal, it had nothing to do with her mission - at least not the one that Macc had assigned her. No, what she was looking for was right here in front of her. Curtessy of one of the major crime lords of Tokyo City. Codes, Pin Numbers, Weapon facilties, ( but she wasn't stupid enough to go after them if she didn't want to get caught. ) and information. Lots and lots of information.  
She watched as the loading bar filled up, signalling completion, and pulled out the device and lifted her foot; opening the secret compartment on the bottom of her boot and slipping it inside securely. She typed away furiously, connecting to a secret site that would instantly send a virus through, and crash whatever network they had going. Smiling to herself, she closed down the computer, placing an ANT on the laptop. An ANT was a small device that would keep track of whoever owned or used the small computer. It would break down after a time, so it couldn't be traced or noticed, but by then, Macc hopefully would have tracked them down and another major crime lord would be put behind bars.

She took off the cap and the jacket and tossed them aside. She clipped her hair up and them made sure that her gun was where it was supposed to be and ready if she had to use it. She walked along the empty sewer and came to a small ladder that lead up to a man hole. Leaping up onto the ladder she pushed against the manhole and hefted herself up and sat on the edge of it and looked around. The main road was on her left and a small park to her right. She was about to move when she heard someone shout out and whipped around as she saw about five heavily built men in dark suits spot her and start running towards her.  
Moving quickly, Sakura jumped out of the man hole and bolted along the sidewalk along side the main road. Gunshots sounded and she hit the ground and rolled, kneeling up on her knees; ready to sprint off as she looked back at her assailants. They were moving in fast. She pushed off and bolted and dodged as a bullet flew past her head. She swerved to the right and dodged cars as they unexpecting to see a young woman leap out in front of them, slammed on their brakes.

Li saw the cars brake abruptly, just as someone jumped out in front of his car as his reflexes kicked in and the brakes stopped him from running over who ever it was. He stuck his head out the window to mouth off a few curses when a gunshot sounded and the figure's back arched as blood splattered Li's windscreen.  
Sakura gript her side and bolted, vaguely hearing the curse, a car door opening and more gunshots sounding. She just focussed on getting to a safe place where she could rest a little.

Li swore and opened the car door and started firing over the car roof as he turned quickly to see where she' had gone. He'd recognise that slender form anywhere. The assailants ducked and used the stopped cars as cover. Li ducked as a bullet hit the roof of the car and sparks shot up from the impact. Glarring and snarling in anger, Li pulled out his other gun and started firing like a mad man. He managed to hit one, his cry echoing in the street. Smirking, Li aimed for the others.

The gunshots were starting to fade as Sakura struggling down into a sitting position against the cold wall gripping her right side. Blood oozed out from between her fingers and smiled grimly. That's what you got for stealing, she thought some-what amused. She fumbled for her cell and stifled a cry when she pulled her side. She had her cell in her hand, but it slipped out of her hand made slippery by all her blood. Trying not to cry out in frustration, she took a breather and then struggled to her feet, ignoring the blood left on the wall. She picked up her cell and cringed. She had to get to a hospital before it was too late.  
She stopped to listen as a turbo engine came roaring down the road nearby. Ignoring her panic, she forced herself down further into the dark alley and hid in the shadows. She didn't know how long she waited, but to her, it seemed an enternity. She heard a noise and finally realised that she'd rather be killed instantly, than wait where she was and die a slow and painful death. Pushing herself away from the wall, she walked out into what she hoped was her assailants path and collapsed at their feet. . . .

Twelve Hours Later . . .

The digital clock read 2.00 A.M in bold red numbers. The room was quiet. The first thing that her pain-filled mind registered was something soft and slippery against her skin. The second was that her body ached like hell. She opened her eyes and discovered that it was pitch black. Fighting hysterical panic, she sought any signs of light and found none. She tried to sit up, to get away from the hellish nightmare, but something held her down firmly. She faught whatever it was weakly, nearly drowing in blind panic. She needed the light.  
" Calm down or you'll open it up again. " someone whispered near her ear making her jump painfully.  
" T-The l-l-ight. " she rasped, her throat dry.  
Some of the weight lifted from her and she nearly choked with relief when a flame suddenly appeared above her. She watched it as it moved, and within seconds a candle was burning softly beside her on the bed side table. She fixed her gaze on it, slowly relaxing. She hadn't had a panic attack like that since she had been a few years younger.  
Then realising she was alive, she turned to look at who the voice belonged to. She blinked twice, but the image didn't go away. She met deep amber eyes catching the candle light and glowing with it's fire, watching her steadily. There was no mistake. It was Li.  
She tried to move, but his hand came down and pushed her none-to-gently back onto the mattress.  
" I thought I told you not to move, unless you want to re-open the wound? " She paused, his hand still on her bare shoulder and looked at him confused.  
" What w-w-ound? " she managed to speak, watching him.  
The warm hand left her shoulder and he held a glass of water out for her to drink from. She drank thirstily and sighed in content. Then raising her emerald gaze to his amber one, she asked again: " What wound? " she cringed when pain filled her side.  
" That wound. " Li replied calmly returning her gaze. " Now sleep. " he ordered softly.  
Sakura's eyes fluttered down but she forced them open, only to have them fall down again. " But I'm not sleepy. "  
She thought she saw him smirk as her eyes closed and as she drifted off could have sworn she heard him whisper: " Are you always this stubborn? "

F.B.I Agency . . .

Telephones rung constantly with the constant follow up of " Ohayou. " People busily went on with their jobs, but down the hallway it was a completely differet story. . .

Half the staff stopped to stare at Macc's office as papers and what ever he could get his hands onto flew across the room or into the air as his rage would not be soothed. They exchanged glances and watched through the blinds as Saola Lin, Saito Wantanabe and two others copped the brunt of Macc's temper.  
" . . HOW CAN SHE SIMPLY DISAPPEAR?!! " he thundered. " I WANT HER FOUND DO YOU HEAR ME? IS THAT IN ANYWAY UNCLEAR? SHE WAS PART OF YOUR BLOODY TEAM! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING OUT FOR EACH OTHER! IF SHE ISN'T FOUND AND MY JOB GETS PUT ON THE LINE, YOU'LL BE ALL LOOKING FOR A BLOODY NEW CAREER WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU! "

Secretaries sharred anxious glances and shifted their files trying not to draw anyone's attention.

" GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! " Macc roared and something heavy hit the wall making everyone jump. Macc looked up and saw them all watching and his face went even more red. He stormed over to the blinds glarring at them.  
" WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS? A BLOODY EXHIBITION? GET BACK TO WORK! "

Saola and Saito walked out of Macc's office followed by the other two clearly ruffled, but not intirely shaken.  
" What the hell does he expect us to do? " Soala muttered looking at Saito. " I mean it wasn't our fault she went missing. "  
Saito shot her a look. " He expects us to find our team mate Saola. " he replied quietly. " That is our job. "  
" Ara? " Soala asked sarcastically. " Well maybe if she didn't go runing off on her own, we wouldn't have lost her in the first place. "  
" Calm down. " Saito said shooting her a warning glance. " Losing your own temper won't help the situation. "  
" Niku kuso. " she muttered and stormed off.  
Saito watched her go and sighed. It was going to be a long day . . .

Three Days Later . . .

Sakura woke up and looked around the room that was now fully bathed in light. It was a small apartment by the looks of the room. It was a simple design, a large bed ( which she dominated ) took up most of the room. A built in wardrobe lined one of the side walls, a small dressing table, a table and a couple of chairs made up the rest of the room.  
She noticed that the sheets were green silk. That explained what she was feeling against her skin. She frowned and looked down at herself. She was left in her bra and underwear and blushed seven shades of red. Li had better hope that someone hopefully a girl or else had undressed her. She was feeling hot and threw the blankets back carefully and gasped as she saw the red-stained bandaged that took up her side. Gulping, she slid her feet over the side of the bed and stuggled to get up. Feeling dizzy she held her head and listened for any movement beyond the closed door. She couldn't hear anything. She opened the door and peeked outside, looking out into the kitchen and the other rooms. No one was home. Sakura walked out and looked around. It was a nice place she had to admit. Then before she could look any further her gaze landed on the automatic calander on the kitchen bench and she almost screamed in surprise. Macc was going to kill her.  
Making her way back to the bedroom she scanned the floor for her clothes and didn't find them. She looked around and found her clothes hanging up in the small laundry. He'd washed them. Ignoring the hole that was wear the bullet had connected, she dressed as quickly as her body would allow and headed towards the kitchen.  
Five minutes later after raiding his fridge and gulping down some juice, Sakura ran her fingers through her hair trying to straighten it out a little, but to no avail. Looking around for some way to leave a note for her rescuer she spotted his computer. Smirking, she qiuckly over-rid all the secruity codes and passwords and smiled when she found what she was hoping would be there.  
She went to the door and looked down to find her boots, wallet and cell laying next to each other. She opened her wallet and thanked kami that she'd remember to bring her fake I.D instead of the other. Everything was as it should be, but something deep inside knew that they had all been searched. She thanked Kami again that she hadn't had anything to give herself away. Checking the bottom of her boot, she sighed when she saw that that particualr give-away hadn't been discovered. Doing up her boots, she reached for the phone and called a cab, after she'd checked her loctaion. It was a small apartment near town houses. No one would guess that a Black Wolf was using this place for a hide out. She placed some cash down near the phone to cover the call and what she'd taken from the fridge, and stepped out into the bright sunlight as the cab pulled up.

The cabbie shot her a knowing smirk when he saw her tustled appearance. Blushing and glarring at him through the rear view mirror, she directed him to a small park that was near her apartment where she'd call Macc.

Stepping out of the cab she looked around making sure she wasn't being followed, and tipped the cab and watched as he drove off. She walked slowly, hindered by her wound, about the small park before heading to her apartment. Once inside she turned on her answering machine and listened to the numerous messages from Macc demanding that she call him a.s.a.p.

10 minutes later . . .

Stepping out of the shower and drying herself carefully, Sakura cringed when she saw her wound. It was nasty. Re-bandaging it was a hindrance that she could have done without, but she needed to be dressed if Macc was going to come bursting into her apartment.  
She went to her boot and pulled it apart and retrieved her prize and started up her laptop while reaching for her cell. It rang twice before it was answered by Macc's secretary. She sighed knowing she wasn't going to get blasted yet.  
" Ohayou Jansu-san. " Sakura said cheerfully. " It's Avalon-san. Can you please tell Macc that I'm at my apartment and that I'm sorry for the delay? Arigato. " Sakura sighed and hung up the phone, then smiled to herself. She wondered what his expression would be like when he found her note?

Around the same time . . .

Li sighed as he opened the door and ditched his shoes, not taking any notice that something was missing. He marched into the kitchen and tried to think what he'd make for her to eat tonight, when he looked up and saw that his screen saver was on. Frowning he walked warily over to it. Why was it on? He moved the mouse and starred at what was on the screen before he realised what he was seeing and swore as he headed towards his bedroom.  
On the screen was the picture of a woman dressed in a bikini blowing a kiss to who ever should be looking, while the words - " Arigato for the help. " were typed beside the picture. . . .

5 Mins Later . .

Sakura wasn't disappointed when Macc started banging on her door. Rising painfully to her feet, she walked over to her door and looked through the peep hole just to make sure, before turning the locks and opening the door.  
" Where the hell have you - "  
Sakura held up her hand and cringed when her side pulled. Macc instantly noticed.  
" Don't start Macc. " she said calmly. " I was doing some business and I got caught. I was shot and one of the Black Wolves have been looking after me. "  
Macc's mouth opened and closed mutely, before she stepped back and allowed him to walk into the apartment.  
" How bad is it? " Macc asked sighing and sitting down.  
" Bad enough. I want one of our doctors to look at it though. It kanes. " she attempted to smile.  
Macc sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
" Kami girl. You took 20 years off my life. " Macc stated looking at her gravely. " Saito and Saola are out looking for you, and I admit I lost my temper with them both. "  
" I warned you that temper would ruin you one day. " Sakura chided.  
" I think you'd better tell me the whole story. " Macc said while dialling for the F.B.I's doctor.  
Sakura held up the small device and plugged it into her laptop and pressed the download key and Macc starred dumbstruck as lines and lines of numbers and lettering flew down the screen.  
" That Macc is why I got caught. " Sakura replied gravely. " This will help us with gettting closer to the gang society to find out the truth about what happened three years ago. "  
" Sakura - " Macc started closing his eyes wearily. " Iie Macc. " Sakura cut in. " Through this we can try several other directions. What if it wasn't the Black Wolves? What if - "  
" Then why did they disappear for three years? " Macc cut in. " Only those guilty go into hiding. They waited until the heat died down before they re-emerged. " " Yeah, to go into a full blown masacre. That sounds like revenge or reclaiming territory to me. " Sakura stated calmly.  
" What about the evidence? " Macc demanded hotly.  
" Easily faked/forged/framed. " Sakura shot back.  
Macc opened his mouth as the door bell went. Macc sighed and gestured toward the door. " That'll be Touchstone. "

Sakura stood patiently as the doctor, a.k.a Touchstone, frowned and studied her wound. Standing up, he told her that he'd like to keep her off her feet for a few more days, some antibiotics, and a free holiday in recovery. Sakura glarred at Macc as he chuckled behind her. " If I have to be stuck in that hospital for weeks, then you're going to give me those photos taken of the crime scene so I can make a study of what was found. "  
Macc frowned. " What on earth for? "  
" Comparison to the real thing natually. " Sakura replied.  
Macc looked like he was going to refuse, but Sakura picked up her laptop and shoved it into Macc's arms and told him that she was going to get some clothes.  
Macc shot Touchstone a look and Sakura's head appeared around the door. " Oh, and keep that creep; Takouya away from me as well. "

To Be Continued . . .

BW2 " Niku kuso. " is " Go to Hell. " I like that little touch

Thanks for any reviews. I'll make sure to update soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Two Days Later. . .

Once again the room was in darkness. Only the faint light from outside reflected in the study. All was quiet except for the faint breathing coming from the young man once again in deep thought.  
And once again, the door opened and a shadowed figure walked confidently into the room.  
" More therapy Hiiragizawa? " asked Li's synical voice.  
The figure paused for a second and continued walking towards the desk.  
" Maybe. Are you willing to except the extra-charge rates that have now officially kicked in? " you could hear the smirk in his voice.  
" Niku Kuso Hiiragizawa. " came the reply making Eriol chuckle. " Ah well, you can't blame a shrink from trying. " Eriol replied.  
" You don't try Hirragizawa, you con. That's what you do. " Li swiveled around in the chair so his profile was outlined by the outside light.  
" Something wrong? " Eriol asked watching him. Li sighed and rested his chin on his hand, starring out into the night, not answering him.  
" This wouldn't have anything to do with the girl with green eyes would it? "  
Li glanced at him sharply and a knowing smile came to Eriol's face.  
" You're going to try and turn her aren't you? " Eriol asked smiling.  
Li looked away and grunted, once again resting his chin on his hand.  
" Don't be ridiculous. I know nothing about her, and as you've seen, we don't exactly get along do we? "  
Eriol, still smiling and sat down in the chair near Li's. " Well something is on your mind. You only sit here in the dark when your moping. And I know you haven't been here for the last week, so it makes me wonder where've been? Or should I say - with whom? " Li jumped up so fast, Eriol actually looked surprised as Li glarred daggers at him.  
" When the hell is it any of your god-damn business Hirragizawa? " he snapped glarring. " I had important business to take care of, and I don't particually think it has anything to do with you! "  
Eriol blinked and sat back in the chair calmly watching him. Li raked his hand through his messy hair and sat back down in his chair and starred back out the window. It was a few minutes before he spoke.  
" It was the girl. . . " Li admitted softly.  
" Nani? " Eriol asked, not hearing him.  
Li turned his worried gaze to him. " I said it was the girl. " he said more loudly. Eriol's smirk made Li clench his fists.  
" She was hurt. " Eriol lost his smile. Li turned away from him and starred back out the window. " There was a gun fight, she was shot in front of me. She wasn't hurt too badly, for she walked away, to go into hiding, while I took care of the people after her. I found her afterwards, she fell at my feet. She just lay there, bleeding and all I could do was stand there and watch, before I realised that I had to take care of her. "  
" Li - " Eriol began but Li didn't stop.  
" I took her back took her back to my apartment. I took care of her. She hadn't healed properly and then . . " he trailed off.  
" Then what? " Eriol asked frowning.  
" I came home to find that she had disappeared. She'd woken up while I was out and had left. There was money for stuff that she had taken from the fridge and by the phone for the cab that she'd called. "  
Eriol balked surprised.  
" The funny thing was, I was devastated. I expected her to be there, and she wasn't. I looked around town, but I couldn't find her. She'd simply disappeared. "  
" I- " Eriol stopped unsure what to say.  
Li gave him a ghost of a smile. " What? The great Hiiragizawa has nothing to say? No advice to give? I'll be damned. "  
" You're already damned as far as I'm concerned. " Eriol shot back. Li made a noise and turned back to the window. " She was still hurt Hiiragizawa. A gun shot wound to the side, she shouldn't have moved. She must have been desperate to get away. And what's anoying me the most is the fact that I'm plagued by the questions: ' Why didnt she stay? ' and ' Why did she have to leave? '. I mean we know nothing about her apart from the fact that she was at the track that day, but who is she? And you're right- " Li sighed.  
" About what? " " About the fact that I'm curious to see how well she'd fit into the Black Wolves. "  
Eriol looked at him with an expression that Li had never seen before.  
" Nani? " he asked warily.  
Eriol gave him a small smile before standing up and clapping him on the shoulder. " Give it time. I'm sure everything will sort itself out eventually. But I have to admit, you've got it bad. " smiling happily he turned and walked towards the door.  
" Exactly what do you mean by that Hiiragizawa? " Li demanded.  
Eriol shook his head. " Ah now, that's for you to discover on your own. Us shrinks even have our own secrets. Shall I send you my bill? "  
" Keep your damn bill and your damn secrets. Tell Meilin I won't be here for dinner. I'm going out. "  
Eriol smiled and shook his head. Even as one of Japan's major player's like himself, Li still had a lot to learn about women. " As you wish mightly leader. " Eriol bowed and walked down the hallway, muttering under his breath: " I'll just make sure that I leave the meat cleaver out where Meilin can easily reach it later. "

Later that night . . .

Sakura was sitting in the hospital bed sighing, totally bored. Folders and photos were scattered around her on the bed and on the bed side table, but she had gotten frustrated with them earlier and had given up. As far as she could tell, the tattoos found on the dead and seen at the crime scene three years ago, were exactly identical.  
She was contemplating what she would do next when her cell started ringing. Blinking at it she wondered who on earth would be ringing her on this particular cell and warily answered it.  
" Ohayou? "  
" Is this Cherry? It's Meilin. Remember me? "  
Sakura starred at her cell confused and then remebered she had given Meilin her number.  
" Oh, ano hi Meilin. Hai, this is Cherry. What can I do for you? "  
There was a pause.  
" You don't sound like most people that I know when they pick up their phones. It's almost . . . nice to have some one not demand what you want. " she laughed a little. " Anyway, I was wondering if Xiao Lang was with you? "  
" Xiao Lang? " Sakura asked completely stumped.  
" Hai, Xiao Lang, or Syaoran Li as you know him. You know the one you slapped the other week. "  
Sakura blushed red.  
" Oh, ano . . him . . right. Iie, gomen. I haven't seen him. " she remembered waking up in his room and blushed several shades redder. She heard Meilin curse on the other line and focussd once again.  
" Is something wrong Meilin? "  
" Oh no, nothing's wrong. It's just that that baka is so gonna get it from me when he comes home. I made dinner especially for him and he knew it too, but he ups and disappears on me. Mou, maybe I should put a bullet through him, maybe that'll keep him home for a while. " Meilin muttered.  
" Meilin! " Sakura gasped horrorfied, cringing as her own wound pulled.  
" Don't sound so horrorfied. " Meilin chided. " I wouldn't do that. I'm tempted, but he's family after all. "  
There was another pause.  
" What's that beeping? Are you in a a hospital? " Meilin demanded suddenly.  
" Huh?" Sakura was thrown off and cringded again when she pulled the wound. " A h-hospital? Kinda, why? "  
" What are you doing in a hospital? You're not hurt are you? "  
" No not really. I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't help you with Li. "  
" But - "  
" I really have to go now Meilin. Bye! " she hung up quickly and sighed. She starred at her cell.  
" That was close. The last thing I need is any more Wolves interfering. At this rate I'll be found out and then Macc will kill me. "  
Chucking her phone on the bed side table, she snuggled down and drifted off to sleep.

Meilin starred down at her mobile and frowned.  
" What's wrong Mei? " Astal asked, laying on her bed hugging a pillow.

They were in Meilin's bedroom. Astal was one of Meilin's good friends. Astalte had joined around the same time that Meilin had been accepted. The two found that they had mutual understandings and some things in common and had built it up from there. Now the two were almost inseperaple. Astal was one of the few girls that had managed to join and earn a honourable reputation among the Black Wolf men. She was courageous, loyal, strong in and out of battle and knew how to hold her own. She was hard to the core and ruthless when she needed to be, and even on some occassions, she stood up to Li, and let him know what her opinion was - which mostly consisted on strong proffanity and flashing steel-grey eyes.  
Girls were generally accepted in the Black Wolf Society, all gangs were different, but here females weren't considered as important as the guys. Most girls would lie with Black Wolves, but they hardly ever got accepted into the gang. When she was, it was a rare occassion. Meilin was tolereted a little more highly than others because she was Xiao Lang's cousin and family and under his protection. Women were to be able to know how to protect themselves on some level, know all about cars, occupy the Black Wolves beds and on some occassions - bare children to their partners. It wasn't as bad as it sounded. Black Wolf females were pretty free to do whtever they wanted, but when it came to fighting and making important desicions, they were to stand back and let the leader and the other men deal with it.  
And so it was that the girls had their own society inside the Black Wolf gang. They would party, share stories, practice fighting, look out for their friends and stand up against anyone that tried to dominate, dance, dress anyway they wanted mainly to get the attention of the Black Wolves and make them proud , drag race, do up their cars, and be a unity. Over all, they were they a tight knit community the Black Wolves. You hurt one, you'd piss of more than few others, unless you weren't favoured or accepted.

Meilin looked over and met her gaze. " Cherry's in a hospital facility. "  
" The new chic? "  
Meilin placed her phone down and nodded. " I could hear beeping in the background. I didn't recognise the noise in the background. It's not Yosida or St. Fu's either. " ( hospitals were gang members can go and not get caught. )  
" Are you sure? " Astal asked sitting up. " And what's it mean to you? "  
" I'd bet my Scorpion X that she is. " Astal's eyebrows shot up. " And I don't know what it means to me . . yet. "  
" What do you know of her? "  
" Not much. We haven't really had the chance to suss each other out. But I don't think she's with anyone. I think she's clean. "  
" Clean? " Astal stell-grey eyes hardened. " How can you be sure? "  
" I can't. " Meilin replied hugging a pillow in her lap. " I watched her that night at the track and she seemed . . genuine. I have a good feeling about her. Good enough in fact that she might be the next one. "  
Astal surprise clearly showed.  
" What? You think she's good enough to actually get through? "  
" We haven't had a woman join in a long time. You know that we aren't as worthy as men. " she replied. " I think Cherry would be a good candidate. She's strong and fights her fears well. She doesn't let them over whelm her too much. She keeps a clear head, and besides, it takes guts to stand up the Xiao Lang, let alone slap him. "  
" How long have you been thinking about this? " Astal asked, reaching over and taking a sip of her juice.  
" Only today really. There are some new Wolves that need to intiate some girls. I've tried to approach Li about taking in some numbers, but that ambigious ass hole keeps disappearing at the right time. "  
" Thinking of putting a bullet through him? " Astal asked arching her brow.  
Meilin snorted. " I doubt even that would stop that za zhong. "  
Astal smirked and chucked her pillow at Meilin and ducked when Meilin pegged her own.

Suddenly they paused and heard music coming from downstairs and their eyes lighted up in delight.  
" Party! " Astal cried and jumped up.  
" Wait for me bitch! " Meilin jumped up and followed her.  
They went down the staircase and smiled as they saw the everyone dancing. Astal smiled.  
" Been a long time since we were able to do this without it being in secret. "  
Meilin nodded and snarled when someone bumped into her.  
" Is that hostility I can see Meilin? " a girl Meilin didn't like purred.  
" Hostility wouldn't be the word I would use. " Meilin glarred back at the blonde she could have killed Li for initiating.  
" Tsk tsk. " she wagged her slender finger at Meilin. " You know that fighting among menbers isn't smiled upon. We must all try to get along remember? "  
" Then get a train ticket and book it Cheng. " Meilin smiled sweetly. " Then the problem would be solved. "  
The blonde smiled but it was cold. " Such the comedian aren't you darling. You could try pretending you like me. "  
Meilin snorted and then smiled forcefully. " Is this better darling? " she asked sweetly.  
Cheng laughed and Meilin's nerves shattered. " Your acting skills are a little lacking Meilin. I smell a rat with that smile. "  
" Well I smell a skank and her name is Cheng. " Meilin snapped. " Take a hike Cheng. Go play dominate species with someone else. "  
" Good idea. " Astlte put in, giving the blonde the full fury of her steel-grey eyes. " You're annoying me too. "  
Not one to play with Astalte, Cheng and her two friends walked off in a huff.  
" Li should have gotten his head examined with that one. " Astal uttered angrily.  
" Be my guest. " Meilin replied and headed towards the drink table. " He knows better than to diss you. "  
They grabbed a drink and went and joined their other friends, along with Mika and Eriol.

The sun wasn't shinning the a week and a half later. Rain fell in torrents; thunder and lightning ruling the sky. Sakura gingerly put on her coat and struggled into her shoes, sighing as she looked outside.  
" What a lousy day to be discharged on. " she muttered. Macc had collected the files earlier that morning, telling her as he'd left to take it easy. " . . Saito and Saola can handle it for a while. Just take it easy ok? "

Sakura humphed and muttered to herself.  
" . . . think I can't handle it . . . what would Saito and Saola know? . . . It's just a stupid wound . . bakas. "

30 mins later . .

Totally soaked and dripping wet, Sakura wiped the rain out of her eyes as she trudged home. Why did six blocks to her apartment seem like a hundred? Sighing, she pulled her collar up further and continued on her way. That's how Li saw her.  
He'd been sitting in the cafe and had been reading the paper and sipping his coffee, when he'd looked up wondering who on earth would be walking out in the storm and had recognised her instantly. He'd dropped the paper and ran to the door, pulling it open just as she went around the corner.  
" Hey! " he called and bolted after her. He almost ran into her when she stepped back to see who had called out.  
Startled emerald eyes starred up at him, as she recognised him.  
" Li. " she stated softly surprised. " What are you doing out in the rain? "  
" I could ask you the same thing. Look at you, you're soaked! "  
" Well you're getting soaked by standing here and talking to me. Go back inside. "  
He grabbed her arm as she went to turn away. She looked up at him startled.  
" Where have you been? " he asked, guiding them over to a small canopy. " Where'd you go? "  
Sakura blinked twice.  
" I went home. I felt bad for taking up your bed and making a nuisance of myself. I had over stayed my welcome. "  
His eyes hardened and Sakura took a step back.  
" Cherry - " he paused in thought. " I hate that name. Isn't there something else you go by? "  
" Nani! " Sakura asked startled. " N-no. That's my name. "  
Li frowned. " I'll think of something then. "  
" Hey now wait a minute. " Sakura protested. " You just can't go and change my name just because you don't like it.  
The day you change my name will be when hell freezes over! " she snapped angrily.  
Li smirked.  
" Did you know that your eyes deepen in their emerald colour when you're angry? They glow like fire. "  
Sakura choked on her indignation and turned away angrily, choking as too many things wanted to be said all at once.  
" Go away Li. " she shot over her shoulder and walked down the side walk into the rain when she finally calmed herself enough to say something.

A solid wall appearing in front of her stopped her flight. She looked up shielding her eyes from the rain as she met his gaze.  
" That - " he said softly looking down at her. " Will never happen. "  
Sakura gasped as his lips met hers. He claimed her mouth with fire and warmth and Sakura couldn't believe the arrogance of the man. His arms slid around her waist and stroked upwards and she cringed when he touched her side. Opening her eyes she glarred at him and brought her foot heavily down on his.  
His eyes flew open and jumped backwards and Sakura had the satisfaction of seeing pain flashed through his eyes, before he covered it.  
" What the hell ? " Li gasped starring at her.  
Sakura glarred at him angrily. " How dare you! " she yelled, absently-mindedly holding her side, which didn't go unnoticed by Li." Who gave you permission to touch me! " she demanded.  
" Well who gave you the right to cripple me? " Li demanded limping forward. " Well if you hadn't invaded my personal space and hurt me I wouldn't have had to go to such drastic measures now would I? " she snapped, still glarring.  
" Gomen Cherry. " he said apologetically. " I didn't mean to hurt you. "  
Sakura tossed her head angrily, ignoring the rain. " Well you did. Now if you don't mind, I'm going home, without you. "

She stepped past him and stepped off the gutter and went to cross the road, but paused thoughtfully. Turning back to Li she reguarded him angrily.  
" Oh and if I were to change your name; your first name would be Womaniser & your last: Arrogant Bastard. "  
" That's a little long for a name isn't it? " Li asked a little of his old self coming through.  
Sakura hmphed.  
" No. " she said wiping rain out of her face. " It suits you perfectly. Right down to a T. " and with that she disappeared into the rain.

Li smiled, glad to know that she had re-appeared and turned back to the coffee shop.

Sakura hid around the corner and couldn't stop shaking. And it wasn't from the cold. She gingerly touched her lips were she could still feel him. Blushing slightly, she pulled out her cell and called Macc.  
" What? " Macc demanded when he picked up the phone.  
" Gomen Macc. It's me Sakura. " she said quietly looking up and down the street. " I have something to ask you. "  
" Spit it out Avalon. I've haven't got time for these cat and mouse games you play. "  
" If one of us could get in with the Black Wolves, would you go for it? "  
" Avalon, no one will get in that quickly with the Wolves. It'll take months to get in close enough. You've just a brush with one of them, don't do anything stupid. Natually we want to get close enough. We need facts, details. Phone numbers, house numbers, area locations, weapon counts, job lists you name it. Anything that we can get on them, we need. Is that all? " Macc asked impatiently.  
" Hai. Arigato. " Sakura hung up and sighed thinking thoughtfully. She looked back at the street where Li had disappeared.  
" Kami help me . . " she prayed and walked back up the street. . . .

Li jogged across the street and fumbled with the keys leaning over the door of his Nissan 300zx. Suddenly his back stiffened and he whipped around ready to fight, and starred in disbelief at the drenched Sakura learning against the wall watching him calmly.  
" Back for round two? " Li asked arching an eyebrow.  
Sakura rolled her eyes and looked away. " You wish. " she muttered.  
" Then what are you doing waiting for me? " Li asked.  
Sakura met his gaze. " Just merely wanted to tell you that Meilin was looking for you last night. Did you know that? "  
" Meilin? " he asked surprised. " She rang you trying to find me? "  
" Hai. She hoped you were with me, since she couldn't track you down anywhere else. I think you pissed her off majorly. Just thought I'd come and warn you that's all. I'd hate for you to go home and have her shoot you as she threatened to do last night. "  
Li looked at her skeptically. " Shoot me? Don't you think that's a bit much? "  
" Maybe. "  
" I'd bet you'd love to see that happen right? " Li asked leaning against his car.  
Sakura shrugged. " Makes no difference to me. You're not my relation. "  
" Which is just the way I prefer it. " said Li, a small smirk adoring his face.  
Sakura couldn't hide the blush that tinged her cheeks. So she hid herself lower in her coat, allowing the collar to hide most of her face.  
" Is that all you wanted to tell me? " Li asked smiled knowingly.  
Sakura saw the smile and had to look away. " Hai. I just wanted to warn you. " she smiled a secret smile. " And to ask you how your foot feels. "  
She hid her smile when he briefly glarred at her. " Numb. " he replied sharply and looked away.  
' No way! ' her mind cied. ' Syaoran Li actually looking away! Impossible! '  
She giggled.  
" I suppose you find crippling someone funny I suppose? " he demanded angrily.  
Sakura shrugged. " Only with you Xiao Lang. " she admitted and then sneezed - twice.  
Li looked at her worried. " How long have you been out in this? "  
" Only since eleven. " she replied and sneezed again.  
Li looked at her as if she were mad. He shook his head and then walked over to her and guided her to the passenger side of the car.  
" Get in, and don't argue. I'm taking you back to my apartment, since I know you won't tell me where's yours is, though I'd be guessing it's around here somewhere. "  
Sakura got in and didn't answer. Smiling at her determination, he got in and started the engine.

" . . . You can have a shower while I head back to the mansion. Meilin's the same size as you. I'll bring back some of her clothes for you to wear ok? " Li didn't wait for an answer and took off his soaking shirt.  
Sakura eyes widened in surprised and promptly turned her back while he got changed.

A warm hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked back over her shoulder to see Li smiling at her through his eyes. " Shower's in there. " he indicated the bathroom off his room. " I'll be back as soon as I can. " he threw a large fluffy bathrobe into her startled arms. She looked at him surprised and he leant forward and kissed her cheek.  
" Keep warm. And no running off. I will find you if I have to. " he warned and smiled as he left.  
Sakura watched him go and shook her head slowly.  
" OK Avalon, " she whispered to herself. " You are definitely in way over your head this time. "  
She headed towards the bathroom.  
" I hope you appriciate this Macc. . . . "

At The Black Wolf Mansion. . . .

Li opened the door on a tirade. A tirade of long black hair and flashing ruby eyes. She glarred at him from across the room and didn't move an inch. Several other members looked at each other and waited to see what would happen next. Li sighed and shook his head, watching as her back stiffened even more.  
He walked across the hallway to head up stairs when he heard Meilin gasp.  
" Xiao Lang? " she asked worriedly, anger momentarily forgotten. " Why are you limping? Did you get into a fight? "  
Li stopped and turned back to look at Meilin with a smile.  
" I guess you could say that. One hell of a minx with flashing emerald eyes and one hell of a foot that can crush bone. " he smirked and then ruined it by cringing as he took a step up the stairs.  
Meilin frowned obviously not impressed.  
" So that's why you weren't here last night. " she asked anger returning.  
" No Meilin and don't come to conclusions. I am not your little boy that you command at will. I grew up a long time ago and take charge on no one but myself. " he shot her a look. " No, my 'fight' was with Cherry. She was warning me that you were ready to kill me if necessary. She thought it would be nice if I didn't walk into an ambush. "  
Meilin glarred at him.  
" So now you have a thing going on with Cherry? How long will this one last? " she demanded angrily.  
Li glarred back at her. " Meilin if you want to have it out with me, we'll do it in my study. "  
" Hah! " she tossed her head angrily. " What's the point? Everyone will know about it anyway. Answer the question. "  
" For your information there is nothing. " he replied calmly.  
" I can guarantee that one of these days, you're going to get played big time, and it will be by someone that you actually have feelings for. I've seen it coming for years. I hope then, that you'll learn your lesson. "  
" Doing curses now Meilin? " Li asked keeping check of his temper. " I told you to stay out of my life. "  
" And I told you to stay out of mine." she shot back. " Last night was the last time I ever do anything thoughtful for you again. It's about time you realised what it means to have family. I hope you like the cold Xiao Lang, because you'll get the cold shoulder from me from now on. "  
" Is that a promise? " Li asked smirking.  
Meilin's eyes widened in surprise and hurt and she fought back her pain and collected her pride.  
" Make no doubt. " she snapped. " I won't be in your way anymore. " and with that she turned her back and walked out of the room.  
Li sighed and went upstairs to get his things.

Li looked up when Astalte, one of Meilin's friends stood in his doorway. She had long black hair and soft grey eyes, but he had seen those eyes turn to steel as she killed.  
" What is it? " he asked.  
" I thought you should know that Meilin is leaving. She's just arranged a ticket to China tonight. Are you going to stop her? "  
" No. It's what she wants to do. I'm not her keeper. "  
Astalte's eyes sharpened and turned like steel. " I see. " was all she said as she walked out.

Sakura must have drifted off because the next thing she knew, someone was stroking her hair and she met amber eyes as her eyes fluttered awake.  
" Oh? Did I fall asleep? " she mumbled yawning.  
Li smiled as he watched her.  
" I think you must of. You were just lying here when I came back. Did you enjoy your shower? " he asked picking up something that Sakura soon realised were clothes for her. She nodded sleepily.  
" Where's Meilin? I thought you would have brought her back with you since we both want to conspire against you. "  
She frowned when she saw him frown at her. " What did I say? " she asked warily.  
Li relaxed and knew she couldn't have known about the fight with Meilin. " Nothing. I just had a fight with Meilin. She won't be coming. "  
Sakura sat up gently, concious of her side. " A fight? She didn't really try to kill you did she? "  
Amusement shone through Li's eyes as he leant down and and ran his fingers lightly over her flushed face from sleeping, smiling to himself when he saw her blushing.  
" No, she didn't. She made me angry and we had a fight and now she's threatening to leave tonight to go back to our home in China. She'll get over her anger soon enough. " Li replied.  
" That's terrible! " Sakura sat up straighter and cringed. " How can you let her go like that? She's your family! "  
Li sighed. " Not you too. " " Not me too what? " Sakura asked warily.  
" I've already recieved the third degree from Astalte. "  
" Who? " Sakura asked confused.  
" Meilin's friend. Well, one of them. " Li replied wearily.  
" You have to stop her. " Sakura commanded.  
Li looked at her.  
" Why do you care? Meilin is just someone you beat at a competition a few weeks ago. Why is she so important? "  
Sakura looked down and away from him.  
" I'm not Meilin, and I don't know what happened between the two of you. " she looked back up at him. " But I do know how important friends and family are. One day you could have them; next you lose them. How can you let something ruin a perfectly good relationship? No doubt Meilin had a good point, otherwise you wouldn't have fought at all. "  
" Now wait a minute. Whose side are you on anyway ?" Li demanded.  
" I'm not on anyone's side. But it's easy to see that you don't like people telling you things that you don't want to see or accept. I've known you how long exactly? And already I can see that you let stubborn, male pride get in the way of better judgement. "  
Li glanced at her and then got up. " I'm going to have a shower. I'll be out shortly. "

Sakura watched him go and she thought quickly. Meilin was her only life line in this stupid scheme. If she went and she lost out with Li, she be screwed. Jumping up and ignoring the pain in her side, she doned Meilin's clothes and ignored the large amount of flesh that she normally wouldn't have shown and bee lined for the front door where a second time, she called a cab. . . .

Li came out of the shower and frowned. He went into the kitchen and noticed that her coat and shoes were once again gone. Swearing he tried to think of where'd she'd have gone. He couldn't think of any place she'd be, until his gaze landed on an old photo of Meilin and himself when they had been ten. Cursing under breath, he grabbed his keys and sped off towards the airport. . .

" Meilin! "  
" Huh? " Meilin wiped away her tears and turned around and looked at the young girl dashing through the crowds.  
" Meilin! Wait! "  
" Cherry? " Meilin stopped and waited until she caught up with her. " What are you doing here? "  
" I . . can't . . let . . you . . leave . . like . . this. . . " she panted, gripping her side.  
" What ?" " Please Meilin don't leave. " Sakura begged. " I know I've only known you for a short time, but I still don't want you to leave. I know it's hard to believe, but you're the best person I've met in a long time. If you go, who will I race against? "  
" How about Xiao Lang? He's more than aqqainted with you. " Meilin shot back.  
Sakura cringed. " I guess I deserved that. But just so you know, there is nothing going on between him and I. He'd like to think that there was, but he's in for a surprise. I don't fall so easily. "  
Meilin studied her for a moment and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. " I'd like to believe that. It's about time he got a dose of his own medicine. "  
" Oh you can believe it all right. " Sakura said with conviction. " How do you think he got that limp? "  
Meilin's eyes widened. " That was you? " she asked in disbelief. " I thought Li was lyin- " she stopped looking away. " Never mind. "  
Sakura tilted her head to side watching her.  
" Will you stay? " she asked softly.  
Meilin went to open her mouth but shut it when they heard a familar voice call out Cherry's name. The both looked at Li dodged through the crowd, his limp not as prominent as before.  
" I thought I told you to stay inside? Do you want to catch a cold? " Li demanded angrily.  
Sakura hmphed and crossed her arms, her back to Li.  
" You are not my keeper. " she stated haughtily. " I come and go as I please. You didn't have to follow me like a lost puppy. I can manage on my own thank you very much. "  
Li glanced at Meilin. She met his gaze squarely.  
" I thought you were leaving? " he asked quietely.  
Meilin stiffened and Sakura half uncrossed her arms in surprise. Was that concern or worry she'd heard there?  
" I'm still deciding. " she replied calmly looking at Sakura. " Cherry was attemtpting to talk me out of it. "  
Li looked at Sakura's back in surprise. " I guess she could talk anyone out of anything. " he smiled faintly.  
" Do you want another limp to add to the injury list? " Sakura snapped angrily, her back still towards him.  
Li balked. " No thank you. I'm still suffering on the fatality list. "  
" Good. " Sakura muttered and looked at Meilin and winked.  
Meilin blinked in surprise. She was leading him on! She couldn't believe it. For years she'd watched Li rake in girl after girl; use them and push them away when he was done. But here was this tall, slender girl, with the eyes of a jewel, who was leading Li around by the nose. She would never have believed it. The tables might be finally turning she wondered to herself. It might be worth hanging around to see this out.

" Cherry, I'll stay. But only beause you wanted me too. " Meilin said smiling at Sakura.  
" Yokata. " Sakura said and gave Meilin a hug. Meilin's eyes widened in surprise and she met Li's gaze over Sakura's shoulder. Something passed between them then, something that she wouldn't understand until much later, but for that spilt second, it was like old times again when Li and herself had been kids.  
" Lets go home then. " Meilin said and started walking back with Sakura to the front entrance.  
" I'll take you home, after I drop Cherry back off at the apartment. "  
" No. " Sakura cut in. " Meilin will come back with us. "  
" I said - " Li yelped when Sakura's foot connected painfully with his already injured foot.  
" Don't argue. "  
Li glarred at her angrily. " God damn it Cherry. That was my sore foot! "  
Sakura managed to look contrite. " Oops! My bad. I was aiming for the other one. My aim must be off. "  
Li looked at her in disbelief, and beside her, Meilin couldn't help but laugh. Sakura shrugged innocently.  
" What can I say? You bring out in the worst in me. " she replied as she smiled at Meilin and took her bag from her.  
Li starred in disbelief as the two walked off ahead of him as if they were all ready a part of a family.

As soon as they had entered Li's apartment, Sakura made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge and shook her head .  
" You can tell a bachelor lives here. " she muttered as she surveyed the beer and the almost empty fridge.  
" Now what do you think you're up to? " Li asked beside her, resting his arm along the edge of the fridge door.  
" Trying to make dinner. " Sakura replied as she shot Li a frustrated glance. " Is this all you live on? "  
Meilin came up behind them and looked in the fridge.  
" Yep. That's bout all this boy eats. "  
" Meilin. " Li cut in glarring at her.  
" What? " she asked.  
Sakura surveyed the cupboards and went in search of a chair. There was no way she was pulling her wound trying to reach up to them.  
" Now what are you doing? " Li sounded exasperated.  
" Trying to reach those top cupboards. " Sakura replied coming back empty handed. " I want to see what I can scrounge up. " " You can cook? " Meilin asked sounded intrigued.  
" Hai. " Sakura nodded smiling. " Since I was a little girl. My tou-san and onii-chan taught me. I've learnt from the best. " her eyes sparkled with love and adoration for the latter.  
Meilin's eyes rose as she leant against the bench. " So you do have a family? I was wondering. You've hardly mentioned anything about yourself since we met. But why do you want a chair to stand on? " she asked getting side-tracked. " You're tall enough to reach them. "  
" Hai. " Sakura nodded. " But I don't want to hurt my side. "  
" Side? " Meilin asked totally lost.  
Li appeared behind Sakura's shoulder.  
" Cherry was caught in cross fire nearly two weeks ago. That's why I wasn't at the mansion. I was here taking care of her. " he shot Sakura and irrated glance. " That was until someone decided to take off without any warning. "  
" Ara! " Meilin gasped, then frowned. " Is that why I could hear beeping in the background when I called you? You said that your weren't in hospital! " Li shot Sakura a curious look and she managed to look sheepish.  
" Ano, why don't you go get comfortable Meilin why I try to find something to make for dinner? " Sakura said hastily, trying to stand up on tippy-toe to reach the cupboards.  
" Hello, I'm here. " Li said sighing and opening the cupboard for her. " Why don't you just ask? "  
" Because I'm the one making dinner not you. " she said shooing his hand away as he went to open the others.  
Sighing, Li shook his head. " Have it your way miss bossy boots. "

Sakura yelped in surprise when he gently grabbed her around the waist, careful of her side and lifted her up so she could peer into the cupboards.  
" Put me down! " she cried as her feet swung back and forth in mid air. " Really Li, there's no need. I can - "  
" Just get what you need. " Li cut in smiling. " Your as light as a feather, I could stand here all day. "  
Blushing furiously, Sakura grabbed what she needed and Li lowered her gently onto the ground once again, where they caught Meilin smiling amusedly.  
" Nani? " they both said in union, making her smile broaden.  
" Oh nothing. " she said, still watching them. " Watching you, would make anyone think that you're an old married couple. "  
Li and Sakura both blushed several shades of red.

Sakura turned away placing what she held in her hands on the bench.  
" Ano, why don't you make yourself comfortable Meilin? No doubt it's been a tiring day. "  
Meilin smiled and then nodded and walked out into the lounge room. She knew when to drop a subject.  
" Anything I can help with? " Li asked watching her as she pulled down three cups.  
Sakura shook her head and turned around and smiled. " No, but you can go keep Meilin company. No doubt there are some things that the two of you need to discuss; issues that have nothing to do with me and that I'm not supposed to hear. If I need your help, I'll call. "  
Li studied her for a moment and then nodded. He walked out of the kitchen and Sakura sighed. Now she could concentrate on what was at hand.

5 Mins Later . .

Meilin stopped talking as Sakura rounded the corner carrying two cups. She smiled at them brightly and placed the cups down. " Some hot chocolate to get you started. If you need me for anything, I'll be in there. " she indicated the kitchen and walked back around the corner.  
Li watched her and go smiled. " Isn't she amazing? " he asked turning his smile on Meilin.  
Meilin sipped her hot chocolate and met his gaze over the rim of the steaming cup.  
" Hai. You're quite taken with her aren't you? " she asked softly.  
Li's smile faded as he thought.  
" She is different from any others that I've had relationships with. " he admitted holding his cup. " I don't know what it is, but I - "  
" It's innocence. " Meilin cut in taking another sip and tucking her legs underneath her.  
Li looked at her startled.  
" What? "  
" It's innocence. She's not fake or see-through like all the others. She's genuine, authentic. There's real courage and determination in her. She doesn't expect others to do for her what she knows she could accomplish herself. In Cherry her spirit hasn't been broken. " Meilin finished softly.  
Li looked away and starred off into nothingness.  
" When you put it like that - " he trailed off in thought.  
" So how long to you plan on keeping her? " Meilin asked and ignored his sharp look at her.  
" You make it sound as if she's some pet I picked up off the street. "  
" Well generally they are. They're strays and you bring them home one after the other. One bitch on heat after the other if Cheng is anything to go by. Why you - "  
" I get your point. " Li said through clenched teeth. " Mou, Meilin. You can be a bitch yourself most times. "  
" Well if it paints a picture, then I've succeeded. " Meilin shot back.  
" Enough! " he snapped quietely. " I don't want to fight. I've had enough of fighting. "  
Meilin placed her cup on the table and sighed, her long black hair falling over her shoulder. " So have I. "  
" Truce? " Li asked wearily.  
" Temporary truce. " she smirked, her ruby eyes sparkling. " After all we are family. "  
" Guess that says it all doesn't it? " Li asked smiling faintly.  
" You know I haven't seen you smile this much since we were kids. She's obviously good for you. "  
Li looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen.  
" I'll take that as a compliment. " " You do that. " Meilin said as Sakura rounded the corner announcing dinner was almost ready.

Meilin leant back in her chair and patted her full stomach.  
" I'm so full I think I'm going to explode! " she laughed amused.  
Sakura smiled as she watched her friend. She could easily fit into this kind of life style she realised a little surprised.  
" Well I guess that would ruin the figure. " Li taunted gleefully as Meilin glarred at him.  
Meilin waved her fork threatenly. " I'm not that full. I could easily pummel you if I have to. " " There will be no pummeling, threatening, biting, fighting or making a mess in this kitchen. " Sakura mock glarred at the two. " You have issues, you take them outside where you can make bakas of yourselves in front of everyone else but me. "  
" Awe! " Li teased. " That takes all the fun out of it . "  
Sakura rolled her eyes and started cleaning up. Li grabbed her wrist and she met his gaze surprised.  
" Leave it. I'll take care of it later. You've done enough tonight. " he said softly.  
" But I - '  
" Leave it Cherry. " Meilin said, standing and taking the dishes from her. " We'll take care of them. "  
" But I - "  
Li stood up and towered over her. " Don't make us hurt you squirt. " he threathened mockingly.

Sakura stood rooted to the spot as she was thrown back in time to a time and place that had long since gone, when another certain tall young man had towered over her and told her to leave the dishes alone. Someone who had called her the exact same thing. How she missed times like that.

" Cherry? " Meilin asked uncertain as she watched her.  
Sakura blinked and looked past Li to Meilin. " Nani? "  
" You've gone pale. Daijoubu ka? "  
Sakura forced a smile. " Hai. Must have drifted off. "she smiled again and took the plates and headed towards the sink and didn't miss the looks Meilin and Li sharred in their reflections in the windows.

Meilin waved goodbye as she stepped into the cab. Sakura was sad to see her go, but Meilin said that it would be better if she went back to the mansion and let them know that she was still around. Li closed the door and Sakura rested tiredly against the wall.  
" You look tired. " Li murmered softly. " Come on, time for bed. "  
" Maybe I should go too. " Sakura said stepping away from his hand. " I-I don't want to over stay my welcome. "  
Li sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
" If I didn't want you to be here, then you wouldn't be. " Li said.  
Sakura met his gaze and sighed. " Are you sure? " she asked quietly. Li nodded, walking with her towards his bedroom.

" Here, you can wears this. It's Meilin's. " Li said giving her a night gown.  
Sakura starred at it and looked away uncomfortably.  
" Something wrong? " Li asked taking off his shirt, reavealing toned muscle.  
" I umm, I'm not used to wearing such revealing clothing. " she murmered blushing red. " I mean, I - "  
Li smiled softly and opened up one of his draws and tossed her one of his pyjama shirts. " Wear that. "  
Sakura blinked and seemed to relax a little. It was long enough to go to her knees.  
Li crossed over to her, and she tried to ignore the bare chest that was directly in her line of vision. He to tipped her chin, so she was looking into his warm amber gaze.  
" Cherry I will never make you do anything that you don't want to do. " he whispered. " That I swear. "  
She blushed even more and Li dipped his head slowy stopping just inches from her mouth, waiting for her to make her decision.  
" I-I'm tired. " she muttered. " I'd like to go to sleep now. " Li smiled faintly and touched his nose to hers. " All right Sakura. You pick which side you want. "

Sakura nodded and then froze and starred at him in horror. " What did you just say ?" she whispered.  
Li smiled. " Like it? I prefer it more than Cherry. But you always smell like Cherry Blossoms, hence Sakura. "  
Sakura starred at him and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He didn't know who she was, but he'd gone and changed her name and how was he to know he'd hit the right one! So trying to cover what mental stability she had left, she drew forth her anger from the previous anguement and glarred at him, startling Li who stepped back.  
" So? You went ahead and thought you'd change my name eh? Do you think I'd just sit back and let you change me just to suit you? " she demanded angrily, hiding behind her facade. Li seemed a little relieved. " You're not really that ticked off are you? It's just fun Cherry, since you won't tell me your real name. "  
Sakura poked him in the chest backing him up as she continued her tirade. " So you won't accept that fact that that is my real name eh? " she demanded angrily. " Too bad for you Syaoran Li, because it is! How dare you think you can just go and change any part of me for your personal amusement! If you ever, EVER call me that again I'll kill you. " she spat and spun around and marched into the bathroom and slammed the door - hard - and locked it, sighing and shaking with fear and adreneline.

She heard Li's voice on the otherside of the door a moment later and jumped startled.  
" Cherry? " he called knocking. " C'mon, I didn't think you'd get that upset. If it angers you that much, then I won't mention it again. " " Cherry? "  
Thinking fast, Sakura decided that if she wanted to keep her cover she'd have to play this thing through. Not make such a big deal over it.

She opened the door slightly and met worried amber eyes.  
" Promise? " she asked.  
" Promise. " Li replied straightening from the door jam. " I didn't think you'd be so upset. "  
Sakura walked past him and turned her back to him as she changed into his pyjama shirt.  
" I don't change for anyone Li. " she stated calmly. " Don't make decisions for me like that. "  
Li watched her as she got into the bed. She reminded him of a hurt child. Feeling as if he'd crossed a major line, he crept to the other side of the bed and collected his things and headed towards the bathroom for another shower to try and relax.

Sakura moved closer to the edge of the bed and lay starring into the dark. As always the fear was waiting in the recess of her mind, but she wouldn't let it over come her tonight. She sensed Li had his back to her and was fully asleep. Kami, she thought, if someone had asked her a few weeks ago if she'd ever sleeping in some guys bed, purely sleeping nothing more, she would have blushed and told them that they were crazy. Now she wasn't sure what she'd end up doing when it came to this assignment. And she had to remember that Li Showron and the other Black Wolves were simply that; an assignment.  
Slipping from the bed quietly, she crept out into the laundry where her clothes were finished drying and quickly changed.  
' This is becomming a habbit . . ' she mused to herself as she crept to the front door and slipped out into the night.  
This time she walked all the way back to her apartment, making sure that no one followed her. She couldn't risk Li following her and seeing her place. She crept to her door in darkness and turned the key in the lock and sighed as she leant against the door. Reaching behind her she locked the locks and triggered the alarm.  
Sighing, she found her way to her bedroom in the dark and changed into her own pj's - a summer shirt, in green silk, and shorts in the matching material. She fell into her own bed and fell aleep before her head hit the pillow.

A few Weeks Later . . .

Sakura sighed bored as she once again, sat in her chair with her feet up on her desk, starring out into the streets of Tokyo city. Manila folders piled up in towers on her desk, but she ignored them. She was dressed in jeans and a black cotton shirt that slightly hugged her figure. A few people had given her approving looks as she'd walked in, and she'd hurried to her office, where she hadn't moved since.  
A knock sounded on her door and she looked up as Macc's secretary came in.  
" Excuse me Avalon-san, but Macc wishes you to join him. "  
Sakura sighed and nodded.

" You wanted to see me? " Sakura asked as she closed the door behind her.  
Macc glanced at her and then continued speaking on the phone. Sakura sat down and started to tap her fingers. It wasn't long.  
" Kami stop doing that! " Macc yelled angrily. " Bloody hell you're impatient. I wanted to see you because I have a new job I want you to accomplish. Saito and the other three have been given their orders. "  
Sakura stared at him waiting.  
" There's another tourniment coming up in two days. Since you've managed to get in with the Black Wolves against my wishes I might add, you'll compete along with Saito. Saola and the others have other assignments. Your cover will be that you got called away for some bodgy jobs that needed particular handling. Is that clear? "  
Sakura arched an brow. " So now I'm a thief? Wow that's gonna be one hell of an resume. "  
Macc glarred at her. " No, you have skills in all areas, remember that. Fortunetely for us and yourself you are gifted in most areas anyway. So it's not completely a lie. I know you'll be able to work with that. "  
" So let me get this straight. " Sakura sighed. " I'm to enter in the next tourniment along side Saito, and if Meilin and Li ask me where I've been, I simply tell them I had some jobs that required my particular skills and handling? "  
Macc nodded and picked up a report.  
" And just for the record I don't know whether I should be happy or disappointed by this report Avalon. I hope you're not editing this for your own cause? "  
Sakura's glare bore into him. " If you're implying that I've changed what I'm discovering to suit my own benefits and purposes, that I'm working it to make the Black Wolves look like innocents then you're a bloody fool. Has Takouya put you up to this? " she demanded.  
Macc sighed and relaxed back in his chair.  
" No he didn't and I know you're not lying when you bring him into anything. "  
Sakura hmphed and asked if that was all and was dismissed. It was time for a nice hot coffee and a chat to an old friend that she hadn't seen in a while. . .

To Be Continued. . .

za zhong - Chinese for either three things : Mixed race, bastard or son of a bitch. 


	6. Chapter 6

Two Days Later . . .

Sakura couldn't believe she was the same person. She starred in the rearview of her red Mitsubishi I Lancer Evolution 4, ( An: it's a really nice racing car! ) and starred at the stranger starring back at her. Today, she was in her undercover form. Today Cherry was unleashed.  
Her eyes were darkened by maskara and eye shadow. Her long bangs seemed longer somehow, and shadowed her eyes, making her appearance seem mysterious and leathal. The tips of her bangs were dyed blood red and blended in with her auburn hair. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and cherry pink covered her lips and she was glad she couldn't see what she was wearing. She was wearing tight jeans that flowed out at the bottom and road low on her hips. A short belt-thing wrapped halfway around her waist and had long hanging tassels that went all the way to her ankles, making her appearance sexy but stylish. She wore a short, white, tight fitting sleeveless top that was cut low, hinting at her cleverage and exposing a lot of her stomach. Gold, dangling hoops hung from her ears and danced when she moved. Complementing the outfit, were black, ankle boots.  
Through the tinted windows, Sakura could see people were admiring her car and she smiled. Tori may be an over-protective baka most of the time, but she was glad he knew all about cars. Feeling slightly nervous, she opened the door and stepped out, the wind instantly catching her long tresses and blowing them out behind her.  
She caught the admiring looks from the guys and the jealous ones from the girls. What the girls had to be jealous about Sakura wondered. She didn't look half as good as most of them. To her, she seemed like the odd one out. Remembering her instructions, she locked her car and started to secretly look for Saito. She didn't have to look far.  
His blonde hair ruffled as the wind continued to blow. He was sitting at the make-shift bar and seemed to her to be someone seriously down and out. Like someone out on their luck. Then he turned his head, his shot glass rested against his cheek and spotted her. Sakura watched as his eyes widened, frowned in confusion and then widened again in recognition. She slightly frowned wondering what in the world he was doing?  
Looking around non-commitedly, she made her way over to the bar area where music blarred and people danced, showing off new moves. Saito drowned his shot and got up, and made his way towards her.

Several members of the Black Wolves were at the track this time. Those including, Mika, Eriol, Meilin, Li and Eriol's new interest - a girl with long black hair and deep violet eyes; a girl by the name of Madison Taylor. Li walked several paces in front of them, keeping himself aloof. Meilin watched him and knew that even after nearly two weeks, Li was still pissed to the core about the mysterious girl - Cherry. Meilin had been stunned when she had learned that after her departure, they'd had a big fight and Li had woken up and had found her gone . . again. And hadn't heard or seen anything of her since.  
Meilin looked around absently while trying to think about Cherry. It was apparent that they all had a connection with her. She was nice and caring, but there was something there, an almost hidden secret that hung over the girl, that kept her from truly commiting herself to them. She couldn't help but like Cherry, but something was awry. And the question that Meilin wanted to know was why did she continuely disappear? What was she running from or to who? Meilin didn't want to go that far yet. It was a betrayal of the quick friendship she had struck up with Cherry.  
Behind her, Eriol had his arm drapped over Madison's shoulders and she was smiling and talking with him. She had been exposed to gang life for most of her, working in a small bar down town, trying hard to earn a living, but had never truly experienced it. Eriol had taken an instant liking to her and had taken her in for his own.  
" So who is this Cherry that I've heard so much about? " Madison asked softly - observant as she was, she knew that the name was never spoken in front of Li and only whispered when no one was supposed to be listening.

Eriol shot her amused look. " Nothing gets by you does it? " he joked quietly shooting Li's stiff back a look as they continued walking through the grounds. Madison blushed and looked away. " It's just that everyone talks about her, but no one seems to know who she is. And I know she's connected to Li. That's obvious. "  
Eriol gave her shoulder an amused squeeze and kissed her on the forehead.  
" I've met Cherry once; at the last track meet. Was a new-comer and worked her way up to a respectable place in one day. "  
" Most people do that anyway. " Madison spoke softly. " What happened? "  
" She raced Meilin and beat her. This Cherry was the first to be able to defeat a Black Wolf in a long time. Her and Li hit it off almost instantaneously, she even slapped him in front of everyone. "  
Madison's eyes widened and looked at Li's cold expression. " I bet that didn't go down too well. "  
Eriol laughed, getting a sharp look from Li.  
" You are definately right. " he smirked. " Since then Li's been infatuated with her. The only problem is this Cherry comes and goes as she pleases. No one knows where she disappears to exactly, but Li can't find her. she's a mystery, and around here, if you're a mystery, then you've got something to hide. That's something Li or any other Wolf can't afford to have around, because it usually means that they're working for someone else and with our history, we're easy targets. "  
Madison met his gaze. " Oh. " she looked away deep in thought.  
" What are you thinking about? " Eriol asked cuddling her closer.  
" Maybe this Cherry knows of Li's reputation and is a little afraid of what might happen? " she said looking at him.  
" I mean I already knew of your reputation, " she ignored Eriol's startled expression, and continued on. " But when I looked up and saw you looking at me, I knew I liked what I saw and I could see you did too. " she smiled. " And even though I know you're a major player I was willing to risk being discarded later on down the track, I wanted to risk it anyway, because I don't think people who experience what we did when we met each other's gaze have a bad ending. " she blushed and looked away. " But maybe that's just me. I don't know about you, but that's what I think anyway. "  
Meilin had heard the whole thing, as did the others and starred at the two in amazement. Meilin turned around and looked at Madison.  
" Whoah wait a minute. " she said looking at her. " You knew that he was player and yet you still gave him a chance? What about what you get out of it? People who usually know players are players themselves. "  
" Meilin. " Eriol glarred.  
Madison smiled up at Eriol in reassurance.  
" I'm not one of those types. " she said truthfully. " But I'm usually a good judge of character. I have a knack for knowing when there is good or bad in a person. Even though Eli's reputation precedes him, I know that there's a part of him that I can relate to. I don't know how to describe it apart from the fact that we share something special. "  
Meilin looked at Eriol and arched an eyebrow. Eriol met her gaze challenging.  
" Will you two cut it out. " Li snapped. " We're here for a reason. Think about it than your petty arguements "  
" Fine. " Meilin snapped and turned around and stopped dead.  
Musica blarred all around them and she starred in disbelief.  
" Cherry. " she stated in surprise and Li paused and walked over to her.  
" Where? "  
The others gathered around and looked where Meilin pointed.

Music blarred around them. Saito moved up and partnered Sakura and she started dancing to the words of the song. She swung her hips, and danced with the beat, letting Saito do his own thing. Her hair swung around her and thanked god she hadn't forgotten her cheerleading days.  
People stepped back and cheered them on. She had no idea that Saito would be so good. It was another of his hidden talents she mused to herself as she spun around and danced closer to him. Saito placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer to him, Sakura shot him a look, and danced away to do her own thing.

Meilin wouldn't be surprised if Li's jaw fell open and hit the ground at any moment, if his expression was anything to go by. She pulled her gaze from her shocked cousin to stare at the scene that was being played out in front of them. They watched for several minutes as the song pumped through the subs. The song eventually came to an end and Cherry struck a pose, smiling softly at the cheers and cat-calls.

Sakura looked up and met Saito's gaze. He was looking at her strangely.  
" What? " she asked quietly.  
" I would never have guessed you had it in you. " he replied smiling.  
Sakura blinked and stepped back a little. Saito suddenly became serious.  
" Go along with me. " he said and pulled out a small piece a paper and started writting down numbers which Sakura soon realised it was a phone number. He met her gaze.  
" This is something I want you to have. If you ask me, it's pretty important. Don't throw it out k? "  
Some people passing by who had heard snickered and smiled. Sakura caught on and snorted.  
" Your ego excels you stranger. " she said clearly. " Pity, " she snatched the piece of paper smirking. " that your good moves won't go past the dance floor. "  
Some people laughed and moved away as Saito gave her a sharp look which signalled she'd pay for that later.

Madison looked up at Eriol curiously. Eriol looked down at her.  
" Hai, " he said. " That's the famous Cherry. But she's different. She's changed her look. "  
Madison frowned and watched the mysterious young woman.

Sakura didn't watch Saito go. Instead she looked down at the paper and noticed the small device. Realising what he'd given her, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and placed the tip of the paper in her mouth as she reached up and tightened her hair band.  
She pulled it out of her mouth and looked down at it again before snorting and rolling her eyes and scrunching it up and throwing it over her shoulder as she walked away.

" Well obviously she wasn't interested. " Mika said, shooting a look at Li out of the corner of his eyes.  
Li stiffened as they watched her walked towards the shinny red Mistubishi I Lance Evolution 4.  
" No way. " Madison spoke up. " That can't be her car! "  
They watched Cherry unlock it and step inside.  
" Guess it is. " Eriol said surprised. " She must have some good connections for securing a car like that. "  
" Li? " Meilin asked softly.  
Li looked down at her.  
" Lets go. " he said. " We have titles to win. "  
" But - "  
" Leave it Meilin. " Li snapped and walked off.

As soon as Sakura closed the car door and was certain no one could see her, she spat the device out into her palm and starred at it. She closed her hand over it and turned the ignition gunning the twin turbo's. She reached over and stuck it in her secret compartment and spun the tires and shot gravel flying as she shot forward and sped down to the track.

She pulled up and waited til the guy came forward and pressed the button, watching as her window slid down, so she could see him.  
" You in? " he asked.  
" How much? " Cherry asked.  
" Five G's. "  
Cherry arched an elegant eyebrow and the guy licked his lips and waited while she made her decision.  
" I'm in. " Cherry handed over the money and drove where the guy directed.

30 Seconds Later, Li and the others watched from their places as Cherry came first.

Sakura pulled up and got out sighing. She felt a little queezey, but over all she was fine. She smiled at the other four people that had raced too, and took the money they handed her. She chucked most of it through the car window where it landed on the passenger side. She wipped out a few bills from the wad and handed them to the guy who ran the races. He looked a little surprise and Cherry clapped him on the shoulder as she moved off.

She sensed someone was behind her and turned around and saw some girl she had never seen before. She was average height, had short brown hair and eyes and was studying her quietely.  
" Can I help you?" Cherry asked.  
" What's your name stranger? " she asked.  
" Cherry. And you? "  
" Etsu. Etsu Xing. You're pretty good. " Etsu said looking at the car. " Nice car. Where'd you get it? "  
" I earnt it. " she said. " Like any decent person. "  
A small smirk appeared at the corner of Etsu's mouth.  
" I'm a member of the Cougar's. We've been wondering who the new-comer was that was making something of herself. You've got some talent. "  
" Ano, arigato. " Cherry replied wondering where this was leading.  
Suddenly Etsu's hand flicked up and just as quickly before Sakura could react, a card was in her fingers towards Sakura in offering.  
" You don't seem to belong to any gang. Allow me to be the first to make you an offer on behalf of my clan. We can make some sort of arangements if you're interested. Give me a call. " and with that, she turned and left.  
Cherry blinked and watched her go unsure what had just transpired.

Afterwards, she walked towards the bar and sat down on the stool and took the drink that the guy offered. She looked down at the card as she took a sip of her drink and wondered if she could use this for her advantage. " Having fun? "  
Sakura choked and started coughing. She looked behind her and saw Li and the others. Pushing her drink away and tucking the business card down her bra, she stood up and met Li's gaze. His eyes searched her face and looked down her body taking in the changes.  
" Wow, you look different. " she heard Meilin say and looked past Li to where the others were. Sakura saw the dark-haired girl and looked curiously at her. Her violet eyes starred back at Sakura just as curiously.  
" This is Madison Taylor. " Meilin said. " Eriol's new girlfriend. " she rolled her eyes at that and Sakura was glad the girl didn't see it.  
" Pleased to meet you. " Sakura shook Madison's hand.  
" Same here. " Madison smiled. " I've heard a lot about you. Your somewhat of a legend. "  
" Nani? " Sakura cried startled and blushed. " Has Meilin been making up stories? " Sakura asked.  
" Nani! " Meilin cried. " You're going to blame me for your stupid stunts that get you branded? " she demanded.  
Sakura smiled.  
" No, not really. Are you guys racing? " she suddenly asked.  
" Yeah. " Mika piped up. " The slave-driver over here wants us to compete. " he said looking at Li.  
Despite not wanting to talk to him, Sakura turned to look at Li.  
" Slave-driver? " she asked curiously. " Why do you wana compete so badly? "  
" Because I do. " Li shot back. " Ever heard that curiousity killed the cat? " Li asked coldly.  
Sakura's eyes narrowed and everyone held their breath. Madison looked back from one to other.  
" One, I'm not a cat. Two, ' because you want to' isn't really an answer, and Three, " she met his gaze challenging. "Have you ever heard that satisfaction brought it back? "  
Li seemed startled for a moment and then looked angrier than before.  
" Don't you start - "  
Sakura held up her hand silencing him and turned her back on him shocking him and the others.  
" Anyway guys, " Sakura said looking at the others. " I'm gonna head off now. It was great seeing you again Eriol, Mika, Meilin, " she looked at Madison. " And it was nice meeting you. I'm sure you two will make a good couple. "  
She looked at Eriol meaningfully.  
" Arigato. " Madison said and smiled. Sakura smiled in return.  
" Oh! I forgot, " Sakura turned around faced Li. " I forgot my drink. " she reached past Li, grabbed her drink and walked off.  
Everyone held their breath watching Li. It took Li a minute to gather himself, and when he did, he cursed under his breath and stormed off after her.  
" Shouldn't we go after them? " Madison asked Eriol.  
Eriol looked at Meilin and Mika. " What do you think? "  
" Maybe we should just hide in the shadows in case one of them needs us. " Meilin said and walked off. The others followed.

" Cherry. " Li called but she picked up her pace and ignored him. Most of the crowd had gone down to the stands to watch the racing, so their wasn't many left wandering around.  
" Don't walk away from me dammit! " Li seethed.  
" I'll do whatever the hell I want. " Cherry yelled over her shoulder. " You don't own me. "  
Li ran up to her and grabbed her arm and spun her around. She glarred up at him.  
" Where the hell have you been! " he demanded angrily.  
" I've been working. " Cherry replied. " I do have a life you know. "  
" Working? " Li asked holding on to his temper. " Doing what? "  
" Whatever comes my way. " she replied still glarring at him. " Some people I know had a hard job that needed to be pulled, and my skills were required. I've been out of town for a few days helping them. Is there anything else you want to ask, while you're cutting off the circulation in my arm? "  
" Why the hell did you leave? " Li demanded.  
" I take it you are referring to the night we had the fight? "  
" Is that what all this is about? " Li asked. " That damn, petty fight? "  
" That damn, petty fight as you put it was what made me leave. I don't want to hang out with people who expect people to change something about themselves just because they don't like it! " Cherry snapped.  
" Well I only wanted to have nick name for you, you're the one who bloody went and changed everything about herself. " he said looking her up and down.  
" Huh! " Sakura spat. " This is me. You don't like it, then don't let the air bite you as you walk away. "  
" I'm starting to think you'd like that. " Li said coldly. " How can you play me, make me act like a fool and embarress me like this? "  
" That's all you care about isn't it? " Cherry demanded. " Your reputation! Because I refuse to fall between the sheets for you, don't let you treat me like I'm beneath you, obey your orders and anything else you might want you think your reputation is ruined! That's a joke! Your reputation was ruined long ago before you met me! " she spat. " Now let me go! "

In the shadows around the corner, several heads peered anxiously at the pair.  
" Umm, you don't think they'll go as far as kill each other do you? " one of the other members asked.  
" I don't think so. " Madison said. " They just need to work out their numerous issues. "  
Meilin snorted. " Somehow I don't think their going to get anything sorted. "  
" Well if worst comes to worst, " Madison replied. " We can always lock them in a room together. "  
Eriol smirked. " Madi my dear, I can see that we are going to get along just perfectly. "  
Madison turned her head to look up at him above her.  
" I'm being helpful Eli, not sardistic. " Meilin giggled and smiled at Eriol's winded expression.

" I'm not going to let you go. " Li stated calmly. " Because whenever I do, I loose you and I have no idea where you are. "  
" Xiao Lang, you have serious seperation issues. " Cherry replied and tugged at her arm.  
" No Cherry, " Li said. " I don't know what's going on with us, but I know that there is chemistry here. I protect about anything that I feel for. I don't want to drive down the road and have an incident like the one when I stopped those men from killing you. Not everyone loves watching someone's elses blood splatter across their windscreen. "  
Cherry looked away.  
" I never asked you to do what you did. You did that on your own. "  
" God dammit Cherry. " Li bit out, half turning away to try and calm himself. " You'd think that the Black Wolves are ruthles killers with no morals at all. "  
" Well from what I've seen of your morals, " Cherry snapped looking at his hand gripping her arm. " I wouldn't blame me. "  
Li released her and she rubbed at the sore spot.  
" Look I don't want to fight. " Li stated softly. " I want to make this right. "  
Cherry stepped back and looked over at her car.  
" Look, What's going on with us is weird. " she said truthfully. " We rubbed against each other's nerves from day one. If I hadn't have been wounded and you hadn't found me and taken care of me, there wouldn't have been anything for us. We would never have met again. Maybe it's just one of those things where you feel a connection but it's not meant to be. I mean c'mon, it's not exactly like we are even friends. " Cherry said meeting his gaze. " You can't build a foundation on nothing. You have to build it up with material things. Look, I've got things to do - don't look at me like that. I'm sorry for the fact that you didn't get what you wanted from this, but not everyone falls for the Xiao Lang Li male charm. "  
Li's eyes narrowed.  
" Maybe I'll see you around. Hey, I might even have the chance of racing you someday. " she turned away and looked at him over her shoulder, before she walked away, hips swaying seductively. The car roared to life and sped down the road and out into the evening.

One step forward, two steps back. Sakura had to wonder where on earth that little speech had come from. She was supposed to be mingling with the Black Wolves, not turning her back on them. Macc was going to have a field day with her.

A couple of Days Later . . .

" What the hell do you mean you're no longer in with the wolves? " Macc demanded.  
Sakura sighed and slumped in the chair.  
" Look, things were getting a little weird, so I listened to my insticts and got the hell out of there. "  
" And you think that's an acceptable answer? " he demanded. " God, first you take off for a day and a half, ignore my phone calls and now you show up and tell me that the connection with the Black Wolves is destroyed. "  
" I didn't say it was destroyed. " Sakura cut in. " I felt awry, so I backed out. "  
" I take it you haven't done anything with that information Saito got for you either? "  
" No, I haven't had a chance to. But as soon as I leave here, I'm booking myself into a fancy hotel, spoiling myself rotten and looking over everything. There has to be another angle that we can approach this from. "  
" Look, " Macc sighed. " I don't care what the hell you do as long as I can cover it and you get the dirt that we need to dispand the Black Wolves and any other gangs associated with them. Three years is a long time for retribution. "  
Sakura looked away and nodded.  
" All right, get out of here. I've had enough today from Takouya. I - "  
" Wait a minute, " Sakura cut in. " What was Takouya in here for? "  
" He does work here as well. And don't you start, I've had all I can handle of this petty arguement. "  
" Then transfer him to another department. " Sakura snapped. " We'd be better off. "  
" How about I transfer you? " Macc snapped.  
Sakura glarred at him.  
" You didn't answer me. What was Takouya after? "  
" You're not going to like it. "  
" Spit it. " Sakura snapped.  
" He wanted you off this case. Says your too soft. Says he could get the details easy if I put him in your department. "  
" And what did you say? "  
" Well obviously I still have a little faith left in you, otherwise, Takouya would be in here preening like the stuffed cock he is. I told him I'd think about it. " Macc replied flipping through folders.  
" You'd think about it! " Sakura almost screeched. " YOU'D GIVE HIM HOPE! "  
" Calm down. " Macc shot her an annoyed look. " What I tell him and what I decide in the end, is my say. No one elses. "  
" I can't believe you. " Sakura stated angrily. " You sit there and ask me to put an end to these petty arguements, and yet you fan the fire, by doing stupid crap like this. No wonder I'm always at the stupid jerks throat. "  
" Don't forget your position Avalon. " Macc cut in. " You have no authority to question me. "  
" And don't you have sardistic satisfaction from constantly reminding me? " Sakura spat and jumped up and marched out the door, slamming it behind her.

Sakura stormed down the hallway and glarred as she saw the object of her hate.  
" Ah, if it isn't the lovely Avalon. " Takouya smirked as he raked his gaze up and down her body.  
" What's this I hear about you wanting my mission? " Sakura demanded, ignoring the looks they were currently recieving.  
" I knew Macc would tell you. " he smirked, shifting through papers. " I can't understand why you get so angry. It's not like I'm butting in, I just know when I can do something better than someone else. Besides I don't want you to get hurt. "  
" You arrogant, egotistical bastard! " Sakura spat and sent the pile of papers he was holding flying through the air.

With paper raining down on them and around them she met his gaze and snarled.  
" If you ever try any stunt like this again you'll curse the day you tried to get my attention. " she spat softly.  
" Law or no law, believe me, I don't care if I get cast out; I will kill you. It'd be worth it knowing I put an end to your pathetic excuse for an existance. " she turned and stormed out of the building, stepping into the elvator and once the doors closed, she screamed in pure anger and frustration.

True to her word, Sakura booked herself in the most expensive, luxurious hotel she could find in Tokyo city and vent all her anger first in the gym, and them in a hot spa bath.  
She had just set up her laptop with the scanning device for the chip that Saito had given her when her cell rang. She saw it was Macc and prepared herself.  
" Do you know how much crap you have put me in! " he demanded not waiting for her say hello. " How dare you threaten another agent! You're lucky Takouya didn't want to press charges! No one threatens another agent in my department! I don't know what's gotten into you Avalon, but you'll get off your damn soap box and remember why I put you on this mission in the first place"  
Sakura sighed.  
" Look Macc, I'm sorry for my behaviour, but I'm not sorry of what I said to Takouya, that arrogant man has been eyeing me off for far too long. You're lucky that I don't press charges against him. I'm sure your firm would love that. But for your sake and only for your's Macc, I've refrained from taking it further. Just be happy that I did what I did today and not something else. Look, I'm working on something here, I'll call you in a few days and tell you what's going on k? Keep Saito and the others doing what their doing. But tell them that if they see me, to remember they don't know me. " with that Sakura hung up and scanned the chip.

It was more information about the gangs of the time of the murders three years ago. Sakura scanned it and sat back sighing. It was all the same information. She needed to dig deeper, find someone who could tell her exactly what she needed to know.  
She saw the card sitting on the bed side table and looked at for a minute before she picked it up and read the number.

" . . yeah, I want to speak to Etsu Xing. It's about our little business deal. Tell her it's Cherry. "  
" Glad to hear from you. " Etsu suddenly said into the line. " How can I help you? "  
" I'm after some well paying jobs. Got anything? "  
" I take it you haven't given joining us much thought have you? " Etsu asked.  
" Some. But I want business before pleasure, there are some things I have to do before hand. "  
" I see. Well what jobs are you interested in? "  
" Anything. Nothing too easy, anything really. "  
" Is that all you wanted? "  
" No. I want to ask you, is there anyone I can see that I can ask about previous incidents. Things that may have been forgotten in the last five years or so? I'm tracking someone down and I can't seem to get hold of them. I want someone that may be able to help me. I'd pay well for their services. "  
" I'll have to get back to you on that one. But first things first, I do have something that you my well like. . . "  
" I'm listening. "

Black Wolf Mansion .. .

Eriol sat with Madison on the lounge and watched as Li escorted a tall blonde upstairs. They heard her giggle and then five minutes later a door slamming. Beside him, Madison sighed sadly.  
" You know that's not the way to try and forget about someone. "  
" What do you mean? " Eriol smirked. " Li's back to his normal ways. He's a player for god's sake. This is what we do. " " You won't cheat on me will you? " Madison asked looking at him with calm violet eyes.  
" No. " Eriol said firmly. " I do have my pride and morals Madi. "

Astalte walked in then with Meilin. Her eyes flashed like steel.  
" Was that another blonde I just saw or is that same one from yesterday? "  
" Nope, " Eriol spoke up lifting his arm from the back of the lounge to change the channel. " She's new. "  
Meilin snarled in digust.  
" Well someone needs to tell him the news. "  
" What news? " Madison asked curiously.  
" The news that a big shiptment of EX is coming in. If we can get our hands on it, blow the deal, we can claim it as our own, and sell it in the underground and get top price for it. " Astalte said. " God knows we need the money after hiding for the last three forsaken years. "  
Eriol nodded.  
" Ok, Astalte you go get Li, and I'll round up eveyone else. "  
" Why me?" Astalte demanded angrily, steel eyes flashing.  
" Because he won't argue with you. No one's game enough when you're in a mood. "  
Her eyes narrowed, before she turned and marched up the stairs.

Astalte paused outide her leader's door and then knocked. She got no response and then sighed in annoyance and opened the door. Her steel gaze sharpened as she watched the scene in the bed across the room. " Ok break it up you two. We've got work to do. "  
Li looked up and his bare skin that wasn't covered by the green sheet flashed in the faint light.  
" What the hell do you want? " he demanded angrily. " Can't you see we're busy? "  
" I may be heartless, but I'm not blind. " she shot back. " A big job is going down and we need to secure it. "  
" Go without me. " Li said and kissed the blonde's neck.  
" You're our leader. You're supposed to be there. " Astalte said calmly.  
" For god's sake, I don't need to babysit you! " Li replied angrily. " I'm sure your more than capable of dealing with it. Eriol will take over as he usually does when I'm not present"  
Astalte shot the naked blonde a filthy look and looked back at Li.  
" I hope you get your money's worth. " and with that she turned and walked out slamming the door harshly, smiling with satisfaction when she heard something in Li's room fall and hit the floor.

" Where's Li? " Meilin asked as Astalte came back down stairs without him.  
" He's too busy. " Astalte replied and looked at Eriol. " You're in charge. Got a plan? "  
" What! " Meilin yelled. She fumed and started up the stairs, but was withheld by Astalte.  
" Forget it. It's about time we did something on our own. And just think, we can blame Li if something goes wrong. "  
Meilin clenched her teeth and marched out of the front door.

Cherry once again stood in the darkness waiting for the shipment. In front of her were the men she was dealing through. They were dark and sinister looking. Cherry tried to ignore the cold feeling crawling up her spine. Her job was to pay the men, guard the EX and get it safely back to the Cougar's where they would put it through to the appropriate dealer.  
Behind her were several men, that had accompanied to protect her. More like make sure she didn't nick off with the shipment, cherry thought to herself. A horn sounded in the distance and they all looked up as the huge carrier started sailing into the harbour.  
The wind picked up and blew across the water towards them. Cherry's red bangs blew across her face and she pushed them out of the way as her gaze watched as the ship came closer. Within minutes the huge carrier had docked and a huge crate was being lowered down on the dock via a crane on the ship.  
That's when Cherry noticed someone in the bushes to the left, only to discover that there were more of them. She turned her shocked gaze onto the crowd of men in front of her.  
" It's an ambush! " she yelled and whipped out her gun.

Chaos errupted. People leapt out of the bushes and started firing on the unsuspecting parties. Cherry jumped to the ground and started firing as she rolled behind one of the cars she had arrived in, jumping up to fire at the intruders and the group of men that had been doing the dealing.  
She watched as men fell and others fought and used whatever tactics they could use to attack the enemy. The firing of weapons was defening and Sakura had to fight to block it out as she aimed and fired killing them. A stray bullet flew through the air and hit the cable lowering the crate, and she watched as the crate tipped and hit the edge of the dock and fell into the sea. The millions that made up that shipment were know lost; swollowed up by it's watery grave.  
Feeling pissed that she had been tricked and had failed her first job, she ran out from the car and struck out at one man that was fighting one of her men. He quickly turned and struck out her. She ducked and brought her fist up to punch him in the stomach. He buckled over grunting and she swung around and kicked him sending him sprawling backwards, landing on his back. Moving fast, she placed her boot on his stomach and fired off several shots.  
She ducked and fired at some of the ones that had been doing the deal. She shot two of them, and watched as the intruders got another two. She turned her attention to the intruders. One screamed in pain as her bullet hit it's mark. Someone tackled her from behind and she went down with a thudd. She rolled to the side as a fist pummeled the road where her face had been. She sent her fist smashing up into the guys face and he grunted in pain, before she shot him. His dead weight pinned her to ground and she pushed at him before she managed to get out from beneath him.  
She quickly looked around her as the fighting continued. She had no idea who the intruders were, she couldn't make them out too well because of the shadows. She unloaded her empty cartriage and clipped in another round and aimed for the general area of the petrol tank in the huge carrier.  
Someone's voice yelled : " Fall back! " as she contiued to let off round after round at the carrier. She walked closer and picked up the weapon laying usually beside the dead owner and started firing double the speed. She saw the remaining survivors run from the secluded area most probably towards their hidden cars and she fired at one, shooting him in the back and didn't even watch as he fell dead to the ground.  
A sound echoed into the air and Sakura bolted just as the carrier exploded. The heat wave sent her flying and she hit the ground and rolled, holding her hands over her head. She gingerly looked up and raised her head to watch the flames engulf the ship. She crawled to her feet and wondered how she was going to get back into town when one of the cars she had arrived in, now glass free, landed directly behind her.  
She looked over her shoulder and starred at the vehicle. ' That works. ' she thought and looked around to make sure there wasn't any more surprises and got into the car, and drove off into the night.

Li was just coming down the stairs a small smile of satisfaction on his face, his shirt undone, when chaos errupted in the main foyer in front of him. Eriol, Meilin and several others were dragging wounded and lifeless bodies through the front door, shouting orders behind them to the others.  
" Someone get Wei in here! " Eriol called over his shoulder. " And someone go get Li! "  
" What the hell happened! " Li demanded over the shouting, as he helped Eriol carry the wounded wolf.  
" The ambush failed! " Astalte yelled over the pain filled cries and screams. She dropped the body she was carrying and helped another dump another next to it. " They spotted us and started firing. "

Groups of Black Wolves that had remained behind ran into to see what all the commotion was about.  
" Don't stand there! " Li barked. " Start helping! "  
" That's not even half of it! " Toshida called out angrily. " Your damn Cherry is to blame for most of this! "  
" What! " Li whipped around startled. " What do you mean? " he demanded glarring.  
" She was the one doing the deal. " the wolf said handing the man he was helping to another. " She spotted us and called out 'ambush' amd started firring. That triggered the others and within a minute it was a bloody battle ground. We were winning until she started attacking us. " he spat angrily. " She attacked Jitsu and killed him, then the stupid little idiot started firing at the carrier's petrol tank, forcing us to retreat. We barely made it out of there before it bloody blew sky high. We lost most of those we took with us and the cargo as well. I mean look at the carnage around you! " he cried indicating all the blood and dying. " She tried to kill us! And what's even worse is the fact that she was doing that deal under that bitch Etsu"  
" Don't be an idiot! " Astalte shouted angrily glarring at Toshida. " You know as well as I do that we could barely see two feet in front of us. I doubt she knew who the hell we were. I shot Marko for god's sake! And now because of me he's lying over there dead! " she glarred, tears forming in her eyes. Blood covered her from top to bottom.  
" Besides I saw the girl shoot the ones that were with her doing the deal. She thought that they had double crossed her. Don't go blaming anyone because it went awry and we lost. We knew something like this could happen, but we took the risk anyway. Get over it. And it's not like she's a Wolf. She's free to earn her money." her eyes flashed steel and she walked out of the foyer.

" Cherry was there? " Li asked looking for comfirmation from Eriol.  
Eriol sighed.  
" I only caught a glimpse of her. But yeah, she was a part of that deal. She was collecting it for the Cougars, for Etsu. "  
Li was extremely calm and Eriol knew he was very, very angry.  
Just then, Wei came bursting into the room looking shocked and very surprised to see so many wounded. Several stood behind him, waiting to help. Wei shook his head and started issueing orders and briefly met Li's gaze. Li starred at the scene before him, before he turned and disappeared from sight . . .

Cherry starred at Etsu as if she were mad. Strangely enough, Etsu wasn't pissed about the loss of the cargo the night before. She'd simply shrugged her shoulders and had stated that shit happened. But now her newest job was looming above her and she had to wonder at her own sanity.  
" You want me to perform at Miguel's? " she arched an eyebrow. " You want me to dance with his girls? "  
" Hai, and if you do a good-enough job, " she smiled sardistically. " You'll get your reward and mine. "  
" Meaning, I'll get the thing he has for you, and bring it back here for you? "  
" Hai. " she tapped her manicured nails on the desk. " And you'll get a bonus from me and that little phone number you required. I believe he's ready to talk to you. "  
Sakura fought to contain her excitement and kept her face bland.  
" Arigato. "  
" Don't thank me just yet. You have to do the job first. " she purred, like a cat waiting for the mouse to slip up.  
" Tell me when, where and what and it's done. " Cherry shot back.  
" Very well. . . . "

Later at Miguel's Party Parlor . . .

Cherry checked her hair and her outfit critically. Who ever this Miguel was, he was definately sleezly if his costumes were anything to go by. Sakura screamed in her inner concious at the lack of clothing. Cherry fought to not be overwhelmed by Sakura's morals. She wore black garter stockings attached to lacy underwear that had a matching black corset with blood red laces exposing most of her skin and pushing up her firm breasts. She wore a short skirt that had splits up the side, so when she walked you could see the garter stockings and her exposed skin. Black high heel shoes that accentuated her height; her hair had tiny blood-red ribbons through her hair to matched her bodice.  
She turned when one of the girls she had met earlier pushed back the red curtain and looked around the room for her. Her eyes landed and her and she smiled slowly. " I think we're going to have a show tonight after all. "  
" You ready? " she asked when Cherry didn't move or speak, just starred.  
" Umm, yeah. . . " Cherry trailed off looking away.  
" C'mon then. Miguel says we can have some fun for a few minutes. Go stir some of the men and get them interested. "  
" You mean prick tease? " Cherry asked bluntly.  
The girl smirked and then laughed. " You're not as innocent as you seem at first glance. C'mon, it's time to go. "

Cherry looked around the room and wished that more smoke hazed the room so no one could see her. Already she was recieving admiring glances which reminded her strongly of Masaki.  
' Oh God! ' she thought. ' What if I run into Masaki in one of these joints? That'd be my cover gone in an instant! '

Raising her chin confidently and placing a sensual smile on her face that promised more later on, she stalked through the club looking for her first victum. She let her mind listen to the music pulsing around them, trying to slip into the character that Etsu obviously expected her play. ' All this just for an answer about the Black Wolves. ' she thought cynically.

The girl from earlier waved at her summoning her and Sakura wondered how they had expected her to rouse anyone in that short period of time. Sighing she walked towards the staircase and as a last resort, not wanting to fail again, she spotted some guys sitting laughing and drinking in a small booth near her and walked quickly over to them and leant down on the back of the chair, a guy's back to her. Some of the guys looked up a little startled, but Cherry paid no attention to them. " Hey there. " she purred close to the guy's ear smiling sensually. She couldn't see his face but that didn't matter.  
" Want some company? " she purred suggestively.  
The guy stiffened and he turned his face and Cherry met familar cold amber eyes. Her emerald eyes widened in terror and she straightened up and backed away. " M-My m-m-istake. " she muttered, trying not to notice the widening of Li's eyes as his gaze roamed over her.  
" What are you doing over here? " the girl from before demanded grabbing her arm and jerking her away towards the stairs.  
Cherry jerked out of her grasp and glarred at her. Suddenely their music started and the girl shot her a look.  
" That's you cue. So perform good. It'll be all our necks otherwise. " she went down the short flight of stairs and shot off some moves as the guys cat-called.

Cherry, ignoring her temporarily shock, spun around at the top of the stairs catching evryone's attention as she spun into some seductive moves.

' 1, 2, 3, 4 . . '

Pink started playing as Cherry shot several blurred faces seductive smiles, summoning to them with her finger.

She started down the stairs smiling in particular at Miguel as she mounted the stage and posed as she started mouthing to the words, her body movinging to the beat.

I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face Pick up lines like " What's your sign? " Won't get you anyplace When me and all my girls go walking down the street It seems we can't go anywhere without a car that goes beep beep

Amber eyes bored down onto the stage at the lead dancer. What the hell was she doing here? Doing what she was doing? He gripped the glass as she jumped off the stage and stalked to one of the men in the front row and settled neatly in his lap and continued her dancing.

This body is a priceless piece Of lovin' unconditionally Yes, ah So Mr. Fixup who you think you are?  
You were thinkin' you's gona get it for free?  
Now, now, now

Hey Ladies ( yeah )  
Let 'em know it ain't easy R.E.S.P.E.C.T Lets go in together Sister ( Yah )  
It's time to be pretty Nothing good comes for free

She swung her hips and danced, mouthing the words to the song.

Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
Damn, I sure look fine I can't blame those horny boys I would make me mine

When I pass you in a club Ooh, la, la you guys Back up boy, I ain't your toy,  
Or your piece of ass

( Why? ) Cos this body is a priceless piece Of lovin' unconditionally Yes, ah So Mr. Fixup who you think you are?  
You were thinkin' you's gona get it for free?  
Now, now, now

Hey Ladies ( yeah )  
Let 'em know it ain't easy R.E.S.P.E.C.T Lets go in together Sister ( Yah )  
It's time to be pretty Nothing good comes for free

No jealousy, no envy girls, C'mon lets work it out No freebies and the limosines,  
That's not what it's about

Let him know there's work to do Give it up he won't call you Respect is just a minimum Go on girl, And get you some

Ladies ( yeah )  
Let 'em know it ain't easy R.E.S.P.E.C.T Lets go in together Sister ( Yah )  
It's time to be pretty Nothing good comes for free

Cherry jumped up and made her way back to the stage and jumped up gripping the pole and sliding down, posing as the song came to an end, hoping that not too many would be perving up her skirt. Unwarapping her legs slowly and standing upright, she shot Miguel a look and he summoned her.  
Smiling as if she were actually enjoying herself, she walked over to him and settled herself in his lap, straddling him.  
" You wanted to see me? " she whispered, tracing his face with her fingers.  
" Here. " he placed something snuggly down her corset between her breasts and she smiled. " Tell Etsu I'm very pleased. Any chance that I could hire you permanently? "  
Cherry smiled coyly. " Maybe someday when I'm back in town. " she replied and arched against him, giving into the show.  
" Good. " Miguel replied and watched as she arched against him, feeling himself harden.  
Cherry got to her feet, shooting him a glance as she walked away, hips swaying, oblivious to the cold fury aimed at her back from the upper level. 

It was many hours later that she was able to finally get away. She should have realised that she wouldn't be able to do just one dance and be able to leave. Constantly through the night she had thanked Kami that she had remembered her cheerleader moves from highschool. When she was able to leave, it was well into the early morning. Saying a quick goodbye, she ran out back and didn't even stop to take a breather. She grabbed her bag, her keys, and bolted out the back door, almost running to her car, gunning the engine she sped out of the car park, heading straight towards the Cougar's lair - to Etsu. Risky yes, but she wasn't going to keep what she had recieved tonight on her. Out of the shadows green neons flared startling her, and she swerved and righted herself wary of the car speeding up beside her. She almost cried out aloud as the car expertly swerved in front of her, blocking her path. She slammed on her brakes, and swerved to a stop. She was out of her car and aiming her gun, before better judgement over ruled her.  
" What do you want? " she yelled into the dead of the night, watching the tinted black window. The door opened and she tensed aiming her gun at the tall figure getting angrily out of the car. Before she knew it, she had a gun aimed expertly at her.

She starred at Li as he stepped into the light, his cold emotionless eyes boring into hers.  
" Why'd you do it? " he demanded coldly, still a few metres away from her.  
" Do what? " she demanded, not lowering her gun. " Why are you pointing that thing at me? "  
" Why are you aiming at me? " he countered coldly.  
" Because your the bakamono who nearly ran me off the road, and has a gun pointed at me! " she shot back.  
" I have my reasons. " he stated calmly.  
" Well gee, I hope you share them with me. " she shot back sarcastically.  
" Why'd you do it? " he demanded again.  
" Do what? " she demanded in frustration.  
" Why'd you attack my clan and kill my members the other night. "  
Sakura's mouth opened and closed like a gold-fish's and snapped closed again. " Your clan? " she whispered.  
" Hai, " the gun aimed at her head. " Does the Cochrane Dam dock ring any bells? "  
Sakura's gasp echoed in the silent night air. " How do you know abo- " she realised her aim was slipping and aimed again.  
" We were jumped - I didn't know who it wa- " she stopped and starred going cold.  
" So you put two and two together. " Li stated coldly. " You attacked my clan and killed several of my members. "  
" But what else was I supposed to do? " she demanded defensively. " You shouldn't have interferred. "  
" My clan doesn't take orders from no one but me. " he spat angrily. " We'll come and go as we damn well please. "  
" Well then, it's not my fault if they get in my way and I can't tell who the hell they are but someone screwing my business. " Sakura shot back. " Therefore I'm not held for compensation or retribution. "  
Li let go the safety moving in towards her.  
" The fuck you won't. You could have killed Meilin, Eriol or Mika. Not to mention most of the others. "  
Sakura paled but wouldn't cower.  
" They could have killed me. " Cherry stated holding his gaze.  
" Pity. " Li spat. " And what the fuck are you dressed like that for? " he demanded. " Since when do you work for Miguel? "  
" Know him do you Xiao Lang? " Sakura asked arching a brow. " I'm not surprised with your reputation. You all do seem to congregate together, move around in the same packs. It's hard to tell each one of you apart. "  
" Answer the question. "  
" You're not my keeper. I don't answer to no one. "  
" Wrong. " Li said quietly. " You're obviously answering to someone aren't you Cherry? "  
Sakura paled even more. Did he know?  
" I don't know what you're talking about. " Cherry's chin raised in defiance.  
" What were you collecting tonight? And for whom? "  
" Once again, none of your business. " Cherry shot back.  
" Wrong again. " Li spat. " I have enemies in lots of places. Are you one of them? "  
" Keep aiming that gun at me, and I might become one. " Cherry shot back.  
" Maybe you already are. " Li said in quietly searching her blank expression.  
" If that's what you want to believe, " she replied calmly. " But I wouldn't lose any sleep over it. You're of no interest to me. Never was. "  
She hit her target when she saw Li flinch.  
" Do you often use people? " Li asked.  
Sakura lowered her gun and flexed her arm to stop the tingling from holding it up for so long. Li shot her a look.  
" Aren't you afraid that I'll kill you? "  
" If you were going to kill me you already would have. " Cherry stated matter-of-factly. " But lets face it, you'll get the answers you want if I'm alive, and I know you intend to get everything to your satisfaction. But lets face another point while we're at it. This isn't about your gang or what I may or may not be doing, this is between us and you know it. You want to find out why everything else seems to grab my attention but you. "  
" Believe what you will. " Li counter evasively.  
Cherry shot her car a glance and decided enough was enough.  
" If we're done here, I have things to do. Jobs that need to be taken care of. And yes, I do work. " she said when he went to speak. " I have to earn a living like everyone else. " She could tell what he was thinking when his gaze roamed freely over her attire.  
" Afraid that I might be like you? " she asked shooting him a meaningful glance.  
His back stiffened as he watched her. " Are you? "  
She covered the distance that seperated them and looked up at him. " Wouldn't you like to know? " she taunted.  
Her eyes widened as his mouth found hers. He punished her for her torment, her lies and her mystery. Sakura tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. His arms held her prisoner and before she passed out from lack of breath he pulled away, just enough for her to breathe and still feel him.  
" Fight me and I'll fight back. " he whispered, his eyes dark and dangerous.  
" Then don't patronise me and assume you know everything. It'll get you in trouble one day. " she shot back still panting.  
Li melded her to him and took her mouth again and again, loving the feel of her against him. It seemed so right to have her in the centre of his world. Taking his frustration and anger out on her, her pulled her tightly against him and tilted her head back so he could plunder her mouth more.  
She broke away and starred at him at a loss for words. He starred back at her his breathing laboured as he waited to see what she would do - say.  
" Don't dig too deep Xiao Lang, " she wispered half to him and half to herself, lost in her own thoughts. " You might not like what you find in the end. . . . "  
" Is that a warning? "  
Cherry's gaze met his. " Perhaps. Maybe it's best if you did. "  
" I'm not afraid of you. " Li countered.  
" I know. " she whispered turning away. " That's what I'm afraid of. "  
" Nani? "  
" Forget it. " Cherry said as she opened the car door. " Go home Li. "  
" I don't take orders from anyone. "  
" Perhaps it's about time you started. " Cherry stated and got inside the car and sped off, leaving him behind wondering how he'd gone from being absolutely livid, to placated and absolutely confused, to absolutely livid once again.

He ran his hands through his messy hair and sighed, angry with himself. " It's a vicious cycle. . . . "

Sakura couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She was inside Yakuza's. Apparently according to Etsu, this was the guy she needed to speak to if she wanted to find about th Black Wolves. ( Not that Etsu knows that it's about the Black Wolves. )  
She was lead into a small room by two heavily guarded men. She nodded at them as they left to stand out in the hallway. She looked up at the aged man sitting in a leather chair behind an expensive desk. He blew smoke out as he put his cigar down.  
" So you're Etsu's new recruit. Pretty little thing aren't you? "  
Cherry raised her chin slightly. He chuckled as he sat back in his chair.  
" Take a seat. " he watched as she moved forward and sat down. " So? What is it you want my help with? "  
" If you don't mind, " Cherry started. " I'd like to be direct and say that I want to know who was responsible for the massacre three years ago and who tried to pin it on the Black Wolves. "  
He starred back at her.  
" That is very direct. "  
Cherry nodded watching him.  
" I'm not sure I can answer you. "  
" I was prepared for that. " Cherry said sliding a cheque face down towards him. " Maybe this might help. "  
" Bribery? "  
" Iie. Something that might help compensate for any details that might cause you some problems if revealed. " Yakuza lifted the cheque and looked at the figure and tucked it in his desk draw.  
" Now what is it exactly you want to know? "  
Trying not to sigh in relief, Cherry thought how best to go about this conversation.  
" Firstly I want to know why that massacre happened? "  
Yakuza arched a brow.  
" One of my family was in that fight and killed. She was an innocent bystander. " she lied.  
" Very well. " Yakuza nooded. " As we all know many clans have many enemies. The Black Wolves have countless. Everyone envies their clan for their wealth, their power and team work. Nothing works better than Black Wolves in action. "  
Cherry nodded, brushing her bangs out from her eyes.  
" Well, a clan wanted their wealth, power and their turf and set out to reep it. Problem was, The Black Wolves have many connections and are also highly respected in many areas. They would have been killed before they had even gotten close to what they hoped to achieve. "  
" So let me guess they decided to trap the Black Wolves? "  
Yakuza shot her a look and Cherry waited.  
" More or less. " he confirmed reluctantly. " Knowing they couldn't do the dirty work themselves they set out to do it a way they knew they could get away with, but it didn't exactly work out the way they had hoped. " he suddenly stopped and looked a little uncomfortable. " Perhaps that is all I should say. "  
" Demo - " Cherry's eyes widened in shock. " Demo - "  
" Gomen. But I have said far too much. Besides if you are as smart as I think you are, you'll be able to put the pieces together on your own. I've given you the building blocks, now you just have to find out how they fit. "  
Knowing this was all she was going to get, Cherry met his gaze.  
" Tell me one more thing dozo. " she begged. " Were the Black Wolves there? Were they at the massacre? "  
She begged him with her eyes and Yakuza sighed. " Iie. They were not present"  
" Demo, how could - " she trailed off a picture starting to come together in her mind. One she did not like.  
She met his eyes and nodded her thanks and rose.

The doors opened and she was once again escorted outside by the two armed men. She watched as they closed the door after she stood on the pavement and sighed.  
" This can't be good. " She walked towards her car and drove back to Tokyo.

Some hours later . . .

" . . . so it basically comes down to gang rivarly. Someone wanted what the Black Wolves have, and went about their demise in secret. A set up more or less. " Sakura rubbed her temples as she thought aloud back in her apartment.  
" It looks like a stage set up. " she looked back at her report. " Make it look like the Black Wolves were present, shoot some innocent people, destroy stuff, get the government pissed off so they'll be forced to take action, and in the end it makes the Black Wolves look like the bad guys. "  
She sighed and rubbed her temples again.  
" This isn't looking good. Someone must have tipped the police off that the Black Wolves were starting something, get the cops on their way, drop the condemming evidence, make the ruckus and drive off, leaving the law to deal with the Black Wolves. "  
She remembered what Yakuza had said.  
" But it didn't go according to their plans. The Black Wolves hid their tracks well, going into hiding where no one could find them. The police couldn't find them and pin them with the evidence found, and when no more evidence could be found, months turned into years and the heat died down. But now the Black Wolves have amerged and the heat is on once again, but the police are holding back waiting for us to find the evidence we can first. So until we give the word, the Black Wolves are more or less safe from the law. That's good when comparing these facts that I now know. At least I can keep the heat away from them until I know what's going on for sure. "  
She shut down her laptop and got up from the table.  
" The thing that still remains is who was it? Who caused all that damaged and killed all those people? And where were the Black Wolves that night? Were they a part of it somehow? " groaning in frustration Sakura flopped down on her couch and layed her arm across her forhead.  
" There's still so much that needs to confirmed. " she still spoke aloud into the silence of her apartment.  
" And there's only one way that I can do it. . . "

A few Days later . . .

Sakura sat at an outside cafe table totally cut off from the rest of the busy world. She toyed with her coffee and tried not to let her emotions show. How the heck was she going to get in without the Black Wolves suspecting she was up to something?  
She didn't want to think of Li at all. If there was anyone that was more than likely to bust her, it would be Li. Sighing she let the facade go, and looked totally dejected. Everything seemed so hopeless now. She could take her report back to Macc, but, knowing him, he would simply pass off her evidence as a useless whim.  
The waitress asked her if she wanted anything else, and she plastered a small smile on her face and told her no. As soon as her back was turned, Sakura let the smile slide and she went back to toying with her coffee. She rested her chin on her hand and sighed. A shadow moved above her and she suddenly found herself looking at Li himself as he slipped in the chair opposite her. She meely met his probing gaze, before she sighed again knowing she needed a good plan, and looked down at her coffee cup. Li was definately not an option on this one.  
" Someone obviously didn't get layed. " came the sniping comment across from her.  
She looked back up at him and looked down at the table again trying to think. Her voice was dejected when she replied :  
" I'm not going to even bother with you today Xiao Lang, so save your breath. I don't care . . ." If she'd seen the calculating expression accross his face she would have laughed.

He was quiet for a while and she hoped him gone as quietly as he'd come. Her eyes looked up - nope still there.  
He met her gaze and studied her. There was something amiss today. She was different. That familar spark was gone from her emerald gaze. She looked lost and lonely. Wondering what was wrong, he came up with a plan.  
He stood up and lifted her from her seat. He ignored her startled expression and dragged her after him.  
" First we'll hit the shops, maybe try out that new metro plaza that opened last week; Meilin's been dying for me to go with her. Then ice-cream, I know a great place not far from here. Then depending what time it is, some pizza, or maybe something else - "  
" Whoah, wait as minute. " Sakura panted as she was trying to keep up with his pace. " Are you trying to take me out on a date? "  
Not wanting her to know the real reason he let her believe what she wanted. He gave a short grunt and picked up the pace.  
" Hey slow down, we're not in a marathon are we? " she gasped.  
She collided with him as he suddenly stopped.  
" Well, here we are. " he said pulling her around in front of him and resting his hands on her shoulders.  
Sakura dug her heels into the cement as he tried to take her inside the huge metro.  
" Hey, wait a minute. " she protested. " I don't want to go anywhere with you, especially in there! "  
" No choice. " was all he said as he dragged her inside.

Some hours later . . .

" Hoeee! " Sakura exclaimed as she spotted another item of interest in the shop that Li had insisted she come into.  
Li leaned back on the wall and silently watched her as her eyes lit up in delight.  
" Oh Li-kun! " she exclaimed not looking back at him. She knew he was there. " Isn't it kawaii! "  
Li couldn't stop the smile forming as he watched her. She was so unpredictable.  
She darted over to another shelf full of stuffed toys. She giggled as she picked up a bear.  
" This is so kawaii. " she smiled at the bear. " Maybe I should buy you and give you as a gift to Meilin-chan. I think she'd like you as much as I do. "  
Li pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her.  
" Why do you want it for Meilin? "  
" Because I want to apologise to her about the other night. " her eyes darkened again in sadness. " If I had known I wouldn't have fought back. "  
" If you hadn't, you would have been killed. "  
Sakura looked at him unsure.  
" But you said the other night - "  
" What I said still applies. " Li said firmly. " But it happened and there's nothing we can do about it now. "  
She looked back at the bear and put it back on the shelf.  
" Who am I kidding anyway. " she muttered to herself. " Meilin probably would think me an baka if I gave her this. I hardly even know her. "  
Li's hand rested on hers that were still clasped around the bear. She looked up and met his gaze.  
" There's no better place to start to get to know someone by showing them that you care and think of them. "  
A pink blush stained her cheeks as she looked away back to the bear.  
" If you think so . . . " she trailed off as his hand moved away and she clutched the bear to her chest.  
" Will you give it to her for me? " she asked, not looking at him.  
" If you want. But she'll like it more if you give it to her. "  
Sakura shook her head hugging the bear like a life line. " Iie. I don't want you to make Meilin come out here so I can give it to her. She probably has better things to do than come all the way out here anyway. "  
Li sighed in frustration and pinned her with a quelling glare. " Are you always such a stubborn ass? "  
" I beg your - I am not! " Sakura fought back indignantly. " You're the one who's so far up on his pedestal, that spliters are coming out his a- "  
" Don't start pip-squeak. " Li cut her off giving her a warning glance. " If you continue that sentence, I'll be forced to take action. "  
Sakura clamped her mouth shut and pinned him with an artic glare. Li sighed and hustled her towards the checkout and watched as she paid for it and carried it out of the shop in it's bag with her head held high.

Apart from that little hickup, they managed to have a fun day. Li treated her to the best chocolate sunday she had ever eaten and enjoyed expressing how much she loved it. After they had finished eating Sakura pinned him with a curious look. She indicated all the shopping bags around her and nodded her head at him inquiring.  
" Tell me Mr. Li, " she asked innocently leaning closer to interrigate. " Was it your intention all along to get me to use up all my shopping previledges today, while you sat back and watched? "  
Li shrugged, sipping his coffee.  
" And was it also your intention Mr. Li that you take my mind off what was bothering me earlier? "  
Li choked on his coffee and couldn't ignore the little gleam of satisfaction in her glowing emerald eyes as she continued to watch him.  
" Maybe. " he answered looking at the traffic to his left.  
" Arrigato. " came the soft reply after a moment's silence.  
Li looked at her and noted the soft glow of happiness that radiated from her compared to her dull, pale colouring from before. He nodded and looked away sipping his coffee.  
She suddenly perked up and dive bombed the mass of different designer lable bags as she searched furiously for something.  
" What on earth are you doing? " he inquired.  
She bobbed back up with a smile on her face and held out a bag towards him. " Here. "  
Li jerked back as if burned. " What? "  
" It's for you baka. " she said and placed the bag on the table near him. " You don't have to open it now. "  
" You bought something for me? " he asked warily.  
Sakura rolled her eyes. " Duh? What's it look like? Mou, I thought Wolves were supposed to be intelligent creatures? "  
She earned a glare for that.  
" When did you get it? "  
She sent him a haughty glare.  
" Remember that bathroom break? "  
" The one where you took ages? "  
" The very same one. It was the one time I managed to have five minutes to myself. I got a few things you don't know about. "  
Li arched a brow.  
" Sneaky. "  
" Resorceful. " Sakura argued.  
" I see. . . . "  
" Oh shut up. "  
Li smiled and put down his cup. He reached for the bag and Sakura looked nervous.  
" You don't have to open that now you know. "  
Li arched his brow again and opened the bag and stopped.  
" You got this for me? " he asked genuinly surprised.  
Sakura blushed pink and managed to look shy.  
" I didn't think you'd like it. "  
Li looked at the dark green shirt inside the bag and tried not to blush. He failed - miserably.  
" I'm glad you like it. " was that pride in her voice?  
Li set the bag aside and picked up his coffee cup and realised it was empty. Sakura giggled and quickly muffled it when he shot her a look.

" I guess we should get going. " Li said and stood up.  
Sakura smiled softly and stood up.  
" Thank you for today. I guess this is where we say goodbye. "  
" Not yet. There's still one thing left for us to do. "  
" Nani? " she looked at him in surprise.  
He took some of her bags and she followed him back to the car.  
" But I thought - " she trailed off obviously confused.  
" We still have dinner yet. " Li said as he put the bags in the back seat of his green lancer.  
He turned around at the sound of a million shopping bags hitting the ground.  
Sakura looked at him in mute surprise. None of this she could believe. Why was he being so nice? " C'mon. " Li said and put the rest of the bags in the back of the lancer and opened the door for her. " Only one more stop left. "

Sakura starred at the huge mansion in front of her and her mouth gaped opened.  
" Ano, Li-kun, " she whispered in awe. " I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore. "  
Trying not smile at the little endearment she had started putting on the end of his name, or the stunned expression he parked the car and looked at her.  
" Welcome to the Black Wolf Mansion. Home to all us wolves. "  
" The h - " she choked and loooked at him with what was that? Fear? Surprise? Li couldn't tell.  
" Something wrong? "  
" Yes! " she almost yelled. " I don't get it! The other night you wanted to kill me, and then today you do all those nice things for me and now- now- this! " she indicated the beautiful mansion. " You didn't trust me, but this is a big secret, and you show me willingly? Not many people know where the Black Wolves hide. You trust me with this? "  
Li studied her for a moment.  
" I trust you. " he said quietly.  
" But why? " she almost pleaded.  
" Because I do. " he said. " Now which bag is Meilin's? "  
" You did this for me. " she whispered looking out the window. " How will the others take it? "  
" They trust me. They won't say anything. "  
" Yeah, only behind our backs. " she muttered.  
" Be nice. "  
" Trying. "  
" Leave all this other stuff here. No point dragging it all inside. "  
Sakura nodded and walked after him.

Eriol walked around the corner followed by Madison and Meilin.  
" There you are Li. What's with all the bagage in the back of your car? Going somewhere? "  
" Gomen, that's all mine. " came the sheepish response.  
Three pairs of eyes landed on her and she smiled shyly.  
" Cherry. " it was a statement not a question.  
Sakura gulped and took a step back. Li shot her an irritated look and turned to the others.  
" I invited her. None of you mind right? "  
They slowly shook their heads still looking at Cherry.  
" Well Meilin's here now. Do you want to give it to her now or later? " Li asked over his shoulder to Cherry.  
" Give me what? " Meilin demanded.

Cherry stepped forward and held out the bag towards Meilin.  
" What's this? " she asked stepping back.  
Cherry bowed over the bag still holding it out to Meilin. " Gomen Meilin-chan. I had no idea about the other night. I wanted to apologise. If I thought it wouldn't be too obvious, I would have bought a store full for everyone, but I think that might have been too much. "  
Meilin took the bag when Li nodded behind Cherry and opened it. She couldn't stop the exclamation of delight as she looked at the little stuffed bear.  
" Oh isn't it Kawaii! " her ruby eyes danced happily. " Arrigato Cherry-chan. " ( That sounds weird lol )  
Sakura smiled in relief. " Do you like it? "  
" Oh I love it! " Meilin smiled and tucked the bear under her arm and carried the bag in the other.  
Cherry shot Li a look over her shoulder and looked back at Meilin, Madison and Eriol.

Madison smiled warmly at Cherry and Sakura felt an instant liking to her.  
" Nice to see you again Cherry-chan. " Madison said.  
" Ditto. " Cherry replied.  
" Why don't I show you around a little? " Li spoke up and ushered her towards the staircase.  
"oh, ok. " Cherry said as she looked back at the three as she was lead up the stairs.  
Eriol waited until they were out of ear-shot before he spoke up.  
" Those two have an on again, off again complex don't they? "  
Madison giggled and looked up at him with sparkling violet eyes. " What they're feeeling for each other is precious and something to be treasured. They are afraid of the feelings they're feeling, and so try to avoid it. But I think this time at least, the feelings won out. "  
Meilin looked up the stairs and watched them disappear from sight.  
" She's good for him. She'd able to do something that I could never do. " she whispered softly.  
Madison shot her a pained expression and hugged her gently.  
" Gomen, I didn't think - "  
" It doesn't matter. " Meilin looked down at the bear. " She has a kind heart doesn't she? "  
Eriol and Madison nodded and started walking towards the pool area out the back in the sun.

Sakura made sure to keep track of anything that might be helpful for future reference. Li had been called for an important phone call a moment before, and so she was left to her own ministrations for a little while. She had just walked around the corner when she spotted some Black Wolves standing around talking, and they stopped as soon as they spotted her.  
" Look! It's the one that attacked us the other night! " one snarled recognising her.  
Cherry's eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen.  
" Don't let her get away! " the first one yelled as she backed away.

Cherry bolted. She needed to get out of here, and fast.

She had made it down the first corridor before the first bullet whizzed past her head and hit the window, showering her and the carpet, in glass.

Everyone at the pool side and anywhere else heard the gunshot and looked around wondering what was gong on. Li pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up when the shooting continued.

The front foyer had two doors. The front door and the huge french doors to the right, that when folded back and opened, it opened onto the pool area. You could see everything that happened in the front foyer from the pool area and vice versa. Cherry burst onto the top of the stairs that she had walked up half an hour ago with Li. Meilin and the other Black Wolves watched as she ducked when Black Wolves burst upon the scene, firing like maniacs. Li burst out into the pool area from the otherside, running from his study, demanding to know what the hell was happening.

Cherry ducked, covering her head and trying to think. They meant business. She forced her terrorfied scream back into her throat and refused to show weakness to them. She ran for the stairs and balked when more flooded the bottom of the stairs aiming their guns at her.  
A stray bullet hit a painting abover her head and it fell, landing at her feet. Cherry snatched it up, and jumped up on the railing and surfed half way down, before front-flipping and landing heavily on the marble floor beneath. She dodged bullets and ignored shouts as she headed for the front door. Then seeing an opening, she skidded to a halt and bolted for the pool area.  
Black Wolves tried to block her path, but she front-flipped over their out-stretched arms, like a tiger jumping through a hoop at the circus, and somersaulted across the ground, rolling to her feet and running towards the pool, ignoring the Black Wolves standing around watching.  
Someone grabbed her and she cried out and struck out in defense, hearing a crunch, she fell and whipped around and punched her opponent painfully. She backflipped and kicked out at another. One fluid movement flowed into another as she fought. She went to aim her fist and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Her eyes widened as she focussed on the gun and stepped back; all her years of training and experience telling her to back down for the time being.  
Her heart was hammering, blood was pounding in her ears as she starred at the gun. Shouts were occurring everywhere, but they sounded faint, coming from far away as she took another step backward. A black blurr obscured her vision as her foot caught and she went sprawling down, a gun shot ringing clear through the air as she connected and went into the water with a splash.

Li saw what was going on and decided enough was enough. He saw them corner her and yelled for them to stop. Racing towards them, he saw her stricken look as Kane aimed his gun at her. He rammed Kane, sending the gun off, they fell to the ground, just as the splash sounded.  
Kane pinned him to the ground fruious that Li had stopped him.  
" I had her! " he fumed.  
" I don't care! " Li spat, kneeing him in the stomach, making Kane groan. Li pushed him off him and pinned him with a glare.  
" She is under my protection. No one is to touch her! " he glarred at everyone else. " No one! "  
" Okamii, " a girl behind him whispered looking at the water. " She's not coming up. "  
Li swore and rolled away from Kane and got up just as someone dived into the pool.

Cherry's hair splayed around her as the Black Wolf lowered her onto the ground. Her head fell to the side, making no movement. Madison, Meilin and Eriol hurried forward, followed closely by Mika and Astalte. Li kneeled beside them and put his fingers on her neck and swore. He pushed the Black Wolf out of the way and began C.P.R. Cherry arched her back before she began coughing. Li turned her head to the side as she rolled onto her side and coughed up the water she had swallowed. " Is she all right? " Astalte asked, stepping forward curiously.  
" Cherry? " Li rolled her back on her back and pushed her soaking bangs out of her eyes.  
" Am I dead? " she whispered.  
Li sighed a little, not allowing the others to see his affection.  
" Nearly, but no. What happened? "  
Emerald eyes squinted open and starred at him. " I don't know. " she muttered trying to sit up, but gave up after the first try. " I saw them and they started firing. "  
Li nodded, understanding. " It's ok now. Everything's been sorted out. "  
" Glad to hear it. " she muttered and then looked up at Li. " You know I'm not usually the sort, but I think I'm going to faint. " her head fell back with a small thudd and they all realised she was true to her word.  
" Kami . . " Meilin breathed. " Who gives a warning before they faint? "  
" Obviously this one. " Astalte stated smirking.  
Li shot Kane a murderous glare and bent and picked Cherry up.  
" Astalte, Meilin. Prepare a room for Cherry. "  
" What are we? Your personal maids now? " Meilin demanded hotly and balked at the look Li sent her. " Fine. " she muttered and ran up the stairs as Li followed.

The Black Wolves watched as their leader carried the girl up the stairs and started muttering and whispering the moment he disappeared from view.

To Be Contiued . . .

Okamii - Wolf.

AN: The words to the song may be inaccurate. Please don't flame me if I've made a mistake. 


	7. Chapter 7

Silk sheets rubbed against her skin as she moved and she groaned as her head ached. She opened her eyes and looked around the green room and groaned again when she realised.  
" Oh, you've got to be kidding me. . . " she rolled over onto her side and starred into the fading light.  
" Something wrong? " she heard the door open and tried to snuggle deeper into the blankets.  
" I'm starting to get sick of waking up to this. " she muttered as she heard him come closer.  
" And exactly what is it you're sick of? "  
" The colour green. I know you obviously have a thing for it, it's my colour too, but whenever I see it lately, it's usually after something stupid has happened and I've managed to be at the center of it. " Sakura replied.  
She heard him chuckle softly.  
" I'm glad you think it's funny. " she shot back refusing to turn over and face him. " You're not the one with the splitting headache and sore throat. "  
" Oh, poor baby. "  
" Go to hell kusoyaro. "  
" Touche. " Li muttered as he sat down on the side of his bed.  
" I repeat, go to hell. " " Wana come with me? I could use the company. "  
" Take someone else. someone who can put up with your crap. "  
" Ouch. You are in a bad mood. "  
" Am I that transparent? Damn. I'll have to work harder so you get the point faster. "  
Li turned her head so she had to look up at him.  
" I can understand why you're ticked. I shouldn't have left you alone when something like that was bound to happen. I should have thought. "  
Sakura shot him a indignant look. " I'm not your responsibilty to take care of. You don't have that previledge. "

A muscle in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth, trying to keep control of his temper.  
" You won't give me a chance will you? "  
Sakura pushed herself up and ignored the slight pain in the back of her head and brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
" Exactly what do you expect of me? " she asked looking at him. " What is it you want? "  
Before he could answer, the door opened and Astalte looked in.  
" Good, she's awake. Glad your ok. Kane's stomach's killing him in case you were hoping so. " she smirked in the dim light. " Hiiragizawa wants to know if you're planning on coming down for dinner? Half of us are staying in and others have plans. Wana mingle? "  
Sakura glad for a change of topic, threw back the covers, gladly noting she still had her clothes on, and pushed herself of the bed and walked out into the hallway not caring if Li followed or not.

Sakura was fighting Cherry inside and all hell was breaking lose with her double life. How could she be two people at once? One fake and one that knew not what she wanted or what she was doing, especially where Xiao Lang Li was concerned. Sakura didn't fall for dark and dangerous. And this one had an attitude problem to boot, but Cherry? There was the problem. Her alto ego wasn't afraid to go for it. To tease, to flirt and like him. But Sakura? There also was the problem. She knew better. She was holding back.  
She thought she was doing this for Macc and herself, but now seeing how nice most of these people were and her own discoveries, everything was turning upside down. Nothing was what it had seemed at first and she knew she needed a major personality adjustment if she was going to find out the answers she sought and to figure out exactly what Li wanted with her.

" I've gotta run down to the shops to get some stuff, wana come? " Astalte asked.  
" You mean you guys actually buy stuff? You don't steal it? " she gasped and covered her mouth looking apologetic at her. " I'm so sorry. I should never have said that. "  
Astalte shrugged. " All gangs are different. " she stated getting her keys. " Some do things different to others. In your business one would imagine you'd see all types of people. "  
Cherry nodded. " But still - "  
" Listen, we don't worry half the time about manners. We're abrupt and frank about most things. Our world is harsh, god, anyone would think you knew nothing about the street. "  
Both Cherry and Sakura blushed deep red, and her stomach did a tumble when a knowing glint came into her eyes.  
' Well it was nice knowing you. ' Sakura's mind stated and she could literally hear a door slamming as her concious walked out on her.  
" You're innocent aren't you? " Astalte asked as they pulled up at a small shop. " Oh my god . . " she laughed as she parked. " I should have picked up on it. But watching you and Li going at each other throats - wow. "

Wondering how the converstaion had gotten to this stage. Cherry looked at her confused. " Is that bad? "  
" No, not really. . . " Astalte said off-handedly. " Lets just say that virgins are some-what of a novelty in our society. Especially ones that know how to hold off their own like you do. You know, we practically know nothing of you. You seem to have the street smarts, but the innocence - is this a first time for you being in a gang? "  
" A gang? " Cherry asked as she got out of the car and met her gaze over the roof of the car.  
" Playing in the big league. You know the rules, you know how everything works. So how come your so innocent? In more ways than one I'm starting to think. "

" I've never been in a gang before. " Cherry admitted. " I've dealt with all kinds really. Just odd jobs here and there, earn a few bucks to live off. One day to the next. I've fought when I had to, learnt what I needed to, and that's all there really is of me. I'm just a little up in the air at the moment, I just don't get how I came to be involved in all this you know? One minute I'm racing trying to earn some more money, and the next, Xiao Lang is bringing me into his world, and I have no idea what he wants or why he's so interested. I know his rep. and I've told him I won't be his next one night stand. I just think I'm a challenge for him to over come, but the thing is, no matter where I go, I always run into him. I don't know whether to be totally pissed or glad. " As for innocent, yeah, I'll admit there are things I don't yet know about your world. But I just live one day at at time as anyone normally would. Truthfully, I have no idea why I've stuck around for so long. I'm usually the come and go sort. I mean with the bad stuff that's happened between us, you'd think I wouldn't have lasted this long. But here I am . . " she trailed off.

Astalte smiled and walked towards the entrance of the shop. " Well you're obviously here for a reason. " she didn't see Cherry's startled look. " People who manage to be apart of the Black Wolves are fewer these days since that little upheaval a few years ago, but I'm sure you know all about that since you've been on the street, but we don't usually welcome people without knowing much about them, the fact that you've managed to get yourself in is a one-off. "  
Cherry flinched at the choice of words Astalte was using. " You make me sound so - intrusive. . . "  
She laughed. " Get over it, you're easy to get along with. You push back when you're pushed yourself. You are the only one apart from Meilin, Eriol and I and a selected few that can stand up to Li where he'll actually tolerate it. So far I'd imagine from watching the two of you, you've only seen his gentler side that most don't ever witness. Don't forget though, he wouldn't be our leader for no reason. Xiao Lang is a ruthless, merciless killer when he has to be. He won't be cornered into anything. "  
" Do you think I'm trying to push him into doing something? " Cherry asked as they stood at the entrance.  
" I don't know - are you? "  
" Iie. " she shook her head. " Li is Li and I am me. Two completely different people, from two different worlds. I feel nothing for him. "  
" People would think differently watching the two of you. There's chemistry if you ask me. "  
Cherry glarred at her. " I feel nothing. He rubs me the wrong way and I get my hackles up. I tolerate him because I have to. "  
" Oh? " Astalte asked with an wary edge.  
" It's only because of Meilin that I put up with him. You guys aren't too bad either, but to be able to see you, I have to be - " " Cival? "  
" Don't push it. To a point. I'm no saint. " Cherry stated firmly, trying to keep her cover.  
" I guess that pretty much sums it up then? " Astalte laughed. " Cherry, you are a mystery. There is so much you are willing to give, but still you hold back. But I guess everyone is entiltled to their own privacy. C'mon lets get this stuff or Eriol will be on my case. "  
" You don't strike me as the one who would really care if he did. I think you'd enjoy it. "  
" Good observation. Always been good at judging people's characters? " Astalte asked walking into the shop.  
" To a degree. Only what people let me see. "  
" All fair in love and war eh? "  
" If you want to put it that way. " Cherry caught sight of something out the corner of her eye and nearly cried out when she realised who it was.  
" Hey go ahead, I'll wait out here. " Cherry said and smiled when Astalte looked at her warily again. " Feeling heady. Guess I must have hit my head harder than I thought. "  
" K. " she walked inside and Cherry waited till she wouldn't be seen and bolted towards Saola Lin.

She stepped into the shadows and starred at her wondering what she was doing here.  
" What -? " she began.  
" Are you dense! " Saola hissed angrily. " Do you want to get found out! "  
" What! " she balked at the verbal attack.  
" You clearly have no idea what you're letting them know. Even I could tell that was bullcrap. Do you even have a cover story? "  
" Macc never gave me one. " Sakura defended. " I've been playing it by ear since I had no idea I would end up amongst them this quickly. "  
Saola's green eyes flashed murderously. " You should be taken off this assignment, you're not fit for it. So much for Macc's best! What a joke! You're have no idea without his guidance do you? I've been watching you, and I guarantee that it won't be long before they pick you for a fraud. They'll interrigate you and when you crack everything will be blown! "  
" Like I said - I didn't think I'd be in the middle of them this quickly. I was overwhelmed. They're wary of me, I haven't had time to contact Macc and sort out what he wants. I've been playing it the best I can. "  
" Well you're going to have to work harder aren't you? " she snapped. " Stop tyring to live two lives. I was watching you remember? You chopped and changed from being Sakura Avalon to your cover. Make up your mind and work with what's comfortable. We can't be caught out. We have too much to lose. "  
" Well I haven't seen you or the others making much of an effort. " Sakura snapped angrily. " So far I'm the only one making headway. Where have you guys been? "  
" Watching your back you ungrateful little chit. " she snapped stepping closer. " Get your story straight, I'll get Macc to set up the rest. Expect a phonecall. "  
Sakura watched her walk away and sighed. She shouldn't have been surprised, she had been comflicted. She had never done something of this magnitude before and it was starting to get to her.

Deciding, she sighed knowing she was doing the right thing. She would be Sakura Avalon, but would just pretend that her nickname was Cherry. That way she wouldn't be two people anymore. That way, Cherry's sassy nature and flirtatious ways where Li was concerned would cease to be. Too much was at stake now thanks to Saola's little prep talk.  
As she walked back to the car, she fabricated her background, weaving truth into what she had already told. She musn't be found out. She mustn't. And she had to let go and ride the wave, no matter how far it took her. She sighed again. ' And that means giving into Li if I absolutely have to. ' she stated firmly in her mind watching as Astalte came out carrying bags.

Astale noticed the change almost instantly. Her eyes gave her away. The conflict that she had seen all along, was lessened, almost gone. The hard edge was gone and Astalte got to finally see the young girl under the wary facade. Wondering why it had occurred, she dumped the bags in the car and looked at her again. It wasn't there. It was like a load had been lifted from her shoulders, her concience cleared. She had spent too many days with people to know what was what.  
" Feeling better? "  
" A little. " she returned and got into the car.  
Astalte shot her a sideways glance as they headed back to the mansion. This was most interesting.

" Something's different about you. "  
Cherry looked up at Meilin's statement surprised. " There is? " Meilin grabbed her drink and swallowed looking at her critically. " Hai, there is. "

They had almost finished dinner. She had helped Astal, Meilin and a few other girls she hadn't met yet, prepare dinner for the huge amount that had remained behind and that hadn't gone out to party. She hadn't realised the enormity of the Black Wolf numbers until she had had to cook for them.  
She had felt so much better when she had laughed and joked with the others. It felt right which, to her, was odd. Why would being among thieves, murders, destroyers of the peace as Macc called them drag racers, law breakers, crinimals in all senses feel like she belonged to a part of their family? Why did it feel so right?

Li was looking at her now too along with most of the others and she fought not to blush as she starred down at her plate." Well, there isn't. " she stated.  
" No, there most deffinately is. " Meilin said tilting her head this way and that studying her.  
" Stop it. " Cherry stated firmly glarring at her. " There is nothing wrong. "  
" Now that you mention it, " Li spoke up. " There is. I notice it too. "  
" Oh for kami's sake. " Cherry muttered frustrated and let her fork drop onto the place. " What's different? " " I'd say you look relaxed. " Eriol cut in making Madison giggle beside him.  
Cherry glarred at him. " So? Your point exactly? "  
Madison layed her hand gently on Eriol's arm and looked back at Sakura, her violet eyes dancing. She smiled brightly. " I think Cherry-chan, it's because the worry and wary have left your eyes and your eyes are clear for the first time in a long time. " she said softly still smiling. Cherry starred at her and a slight blush stained her cheeks.

Li gaze was searching and intense and she ignored it. " Maybe, " she spoke softly looking at Madison. " It's because I feel at home here. Maybe I've decided to take what I have and not take anything for granted. It's not everyday that you make friends that are like you guys. I still feel like an intruder, but I'm liking it here. " she shrugged as if it didn't matter. " I'm sick of worrying, and i'm taking it within stride. "  
" I thought as much. " Astalte spoke up sparring a small smile.  
Cherry smiled back at her and it lit up her face.  
" So . . " Meilin trailed off. " You planning on sticking around? "  
Li shot Meilin a glance and looked back at Cherry. She shrugged and seemed indifferent.  
" Don't know. Maybe. I take one day at a time. I have no future mapped out, I come and go as I please. "  
" You're always welcome here. " Eriol spoke up before Li could. " Right Xiao Lang? "  
Li nodded seeming that the matter was of no importance to him. " So where do you come from? " Madison spoke up. " You seem like a local girl to me. "  
" Tokyo. " Cherry replied simply, sipping at her drink. " You? "  
" Round here. " Madison replied smiling. " Any family? "  
A shutter came down across her face. They all saw it. This was where she would have to be careful - this was where the lies began.  
" A brother. " she answered at last. " All I've got. " she wanted her father left out of this. " Hardly see him. Moves around a lot. I catch a glimpse now and then. That's all. Does things with cars. "  
" It must be hard. " Madison said misinterpreting the shutter for sadness. " I have no other family apart from my kaa-san, but I hardly see her anymore either. "  
" My mother died when I was three. I never knew her. " she let slip and thought that it wouldn't matter.  
" I'm sorry. " Eriol spoke up.  
Cherry shook her head. " I never knew her as I said. It was never hard to get over losing someone you never knew. "  
Eriol nodded accepting that.  
" I've never had much, never really wanted it. " Cherry continued. " My brother took care of me as best he could, and I learnt what it meant to live in this world. As soon as I was able, I started copying what he did, learnt what he knew and used it to my ability, and started making my own way headlong ito what I am now. My life history. No more mystery. " her gaze locked with Astalte's.  
" What about the Cougar's? "  
Cherry looked up at the Black Wolf starring at her. After a moment she shrugged. These guys didn't miss much did they?  
" Contacts nothing more. Gave me jobs, got money. Simple. " she replied darring the guy to challenge her.  
The Black Wolf reguarded her warily before taking up his drink and taking a few gulps.  
" Anyway - " she got up from the table and picked up her plate heading towards the huge kitchen. " I gotta book it. I've got stuff to do. " she ignored the distrusting glances she recieved. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
" Where you heading? " Li asked casually as he stood up to reguard her.  
Suddenly her cell rang and she could have swore.  
" Yeah? " she asked slightly turning away from the Wolves.  
" It's Macc. " came the voice. " If you can talk, say yes. "  
" Hai. " she replied casually.  
" Your new apartment if 27 Elm Street. It's across town from your old one so no connections can be made. The key is under the mat. Everything is set up for you. Everything you need for your cover is stored in a private file in your new laptop. To access what you need type in the password ' Cosmos '. Anything amiss, call me. " the dial tone sounded.  
She could feel their eyes burning into her. So she walked away a little and said casually : " Look I don't care what you have to say. It's over. No, I know what you had to hide and I want nothing more to do with you. " and she hung up, and for a little extra performance, she glarred at her phone. " Cheating kusoyaro. "  
She turned back and tucked her chair in and looked up at Li, blushing slightly at his slightly stunned expression.  
" I was heading home. I'll have to get my stuff from your car. Since I have no idea where this place is, I guess a taxi is out of the question. Can one of you guys drop me home? " Li mentally shook his head and pushed away from the table. " I brought you, I'll take you home. Any objections? "  
" None. Why would there be? " she asked shooting him an innocent expression as he reguarded her again.  
" I have absolutely no idea." Li muttered and headed for the front entrance. " I'll be back later. Ja. "  
" Bye Cherry. " Meilin and Madison said in union making Sakura smile.  
" Bye guys. Thanks for having me. "  
" Anytime. " Meilin replied as she walked out.

Meilin let the curtain fall back into place as the car disappeared down the driveway.  
" What did you think? "  
" About Cherry? " Madison asked from behind her. " I like her. "  
" I know. But I meant about her abrupt change in character. Why suddenly the change of heart? Why did she decide she'd let us into her life and start treating us like she's one of us? "  
" Maybe she knows no other way? " Madison's gentle voice came back to her. " Knowing a person one hundred percent is impossible. Maybe Cherry-chan decided that she could trust us and threw out the olive branch to see how we'd take her. I guess she was proberly setting herself up for rejection. "  
" Maybe. "  
" Look, " Mika spoke up and Meilin turned around to stare at him. " No one here is truly innocent right? And yet, Li took us in when our names were black and gave us a second chance. He asked us nothing of our crimes, unless we knew that they would endanger him and the others. We could have lied, I'm sure some here have, but life is a risk anyway. That is our moral. We live for today. If tomorrow comes, then we'll live it as we see fit to as well, until the end of our days. "  
" Pretty speech. " Meilin murmured. " But what your point exactly? "  
" My point? " he met her gaze. " Relax. Li likes her, I mean really likes. She gives him a run for his money - so we get some entertainment on the side which I think is a bonus. " he smirked. " Besides it's been a long time since we've had a chic join. It might liven things up a little. "  
" I doubt Cherry is that kind of person. " Eriol piped up looking at his friend. " But I'd like to see them try. "  
Madison rolled her eyes and sighed inwardly. Men.

Sakura starred at the little apartment and mentally sighed in relief. Macc wasn't as hopeless as she had thought. It was a nice little place.  
" Well, " she turned smiling at Li. " We're here. " she got out of the car and started getting her bags from the back.  
Li took half of them from her and walked up the stairs and waited at her door while she bent and picked up the key and opened the door and switched the hallway light on. It was nicely decorated inside too.  
" Wana come in? " she asked politely.  
Li reguarded her and the hallway and shrugged. " Do you always leave your key in such and obvious place? "  
Sakura looked at him over her shoulder and she searched for the loungeroom. " Sometimes. Why? Does it bother you? "  
" Yes. " he replied.  
Cherry shrugged as she dumped her bags. " Can I get you anything? "  
Li put what he was carrying onto the lounge as well before straightening and looking at her.  
" You wana tell me what's going on? "  
Cherry frowned as she opened some windows. " What do you mean? "  
" What happened earlier when you left with Astalte? You left hating me, and now you're suddenly telling us everything about you and allowing me to see where you live. What's going on? "  
Cherry rolled her eyes and shot him an annoyed look. " Mou, you'd think I've created a massive crime or something. " she smiled. " Look, like I told Astalte, I like Meilin and Madison and the others. I want to have friends like them. I'm sick of moving around so much. I want to settle a little. And to do that I need to get my feet back on the ground. Is that a bad thing? "  
" No, but we see it as suspicious. "  
Cherry straightened and looked at him. " You think I'm suspicious? " her blood froze.  
" Yes. " Li said and ran a hand through his hair. " No. But you're such a mystery. You show up out of no where and I bring you home and suddenly it's like happy family. Everyone can't understand why you were introduced so quickly and without the normal preliminaries. "  
" I see. " Amber locked with emerald.  
" Do you? Why did you choose the Black Wolves? "  
" Are we forgetting here that you were the one who was gracious enough to force me to be around you and the others. You were the one who brought me to your home. Don't start putting it on me. " she glarred. " Maybe you arrogant ass you should realise that maybe I like to hang around with you guys because I like hanging around with you guys. You're different from the others. " she went off in her own thoughts. " You all look out for each other. It's like one big family. " she ended softly. She came back with a start and looked at Li. " Do you believe me? "

Li remained silent and searched her eyes and she sighed and stepped closer to him.  
" What do you want me to do? " she asked almost pleadingly. " Do you want me to make a blood oath or something? Go kill someone? "  
" Would you do it? "  
Sakura stepped back and went expressionless. " Kill someone? No. " she shook her head. " I don't believe that makes a person by killing someone else unless you have to. "  
" There are other ways to prove it. " Li stated softly.  
Cherry looked up at him. " Such as? " she whispered stepping closer to him unconsciously.  
" Allow me to demonstrate. " Li said and lowered his mouth to hers.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up on her toes to press her mouth against his. She was powerless to do anything else. Li pulled her closer as he deepened it, teasing her bottom lip and taking his time. Sakura had no idea how long they stood there, but when he pulled away from her, she became startling aware that she could feel his warm hands under her shirt, resting on her bare skin.  
Her dazed emerald eyes rised to stare up at him in mute silence. Li searched her gaze for something that might prove that she was playing him, but he found nothing. What she felt was real. He gently took her mouth once more, showing her how much he felt. She responded to him and Li drew her closer and rested his forehead against hers trying to gain his stability.  
" This is insane. " he whispered. " I have got to go. " he said pulling away from her. " I'll see you later. "  
Sakura blinked and she must have shown something, for he smiled softly and ran his hand down her cheek.  
" Thank you. " he said and kissed her briefly on the mouth. She watched him leave and stood long after he had driven away lost in her own world where nothing else existed apart from Li Showron.

A few Days later . . .

The sounds of phones ringing, and secretaries typing away frantically on computer keyboards was mostly all a person could hear. Faxes sent messages, filing cabinets slammed shut as files were out away.  
Sakura ignored the surprised looks she recieved as she walked through the huge offices towards Macc's. Her long legs were encased in knee high boots, and she wore a short denim mini skirt that was frayed around the hem, accompanied by a short black tank top and a small light pink jacket. Her hair was left out and bounced when she walked.  
Everyone just stopped what they were doing and starred as she walked past, mouths dropping agape. She knocked on Macc's door and walked in. She smiled in welcome and dropped a file on his desk and indicated that she was leaving again as Macc listened on the phone.  
As she opened his door and walked out she almost walked into Takouya as he ran his gaze up and down her figure and she raised her eyebrow. " That's right, take a good look Masaki. " she smiled sweetly. " It'll just remind you of one more thing you're not allowed to have. " she brushed past him and walked outside.

She walked across the street and got into her car and drove towards the the outskirts of Tokyo. She wanted to see her brother. Maybe he had heard something that might help her.

A few hours later . .

Tori walked in the apartment and called out to Julian. He dumped his stuff and walked down the hallway towards the loungeroom and stopped when he smealt cherry blossoms.  
" Sakura?" he called out.  
The latter turned an accusing glance at Julian as he smiled as Tori walked in.  
" You promised you wouldn't tell! "  
Julian smiled as he sat the tray down on the table and started pouring tea. " I assure Sakura-chan I didn't breathe a word about you being here. Did I Tori? "  
" No. I always know when you're around squirt. " Tori said sighing as he sat down, taking the cup from Julian.  
Sakura pounted indignantly and Tori sighed again.  
" Get over it squirt. What brings you here? "  
" I wanted to see you both again. It's been a long time since you've both stayed in one place long enough for me to come visit. "  
Tori snorted.  
" What do you want this time? " he asked wearily.  
" How dare you! " she threw a pillow at him and he caught it easily. " Bakamono! "  
Julian smiled and sat back drinking his own tea.  
" Now this reminds me of old times. "  
" Ara? " Tori shot him a sideways look. " For your information mister know-it-all. " Sakura bit out. " I didn't come out here to see you. "  
" No? " Tori asked enjoying his tea not looking at her.  
" No. I came to see Julian. " she smiled adoringly at Julian and Julian cracked up as Tori stiffened and glarred at her.  
" What was that? " Sakura asked as she heard Tori mutter under his breath.  
" Nothing. "  
" Whatever. " she said and drank her tea. " Now that you mention it, what do you know of the Black Wolves? " " I knew it. " Tori groaned.  
" I'm just asking. " Sakura said seriously. " You know about my case. "  
" Yeah, unfortunately, I do. " Tori said shooting her a glance.  
" Well? " she asked.  
" Well nothing. I don't want you getting mixed up in that kind of business. "  
" I think it's a little late for that don't you? " Sakura asked arching her brow.  
" It better not be. " Tori grated out still drinking his tea peacefully.  
Julian shot Sakura a look.  
" Well, " she said standing up. " Let me know if you want to be my big brother and do your part to help out your little imouta who needs your help. "  
Tori rolled his eyes and put his cup down and looked back as she went to walk out into the hallway. He choked and pulled a face.  
" Hold it! "  
" Huh? ' Sakura turned around and looked back at him. " What's wrong? " Tori was it seemed trying to speak but couldn't manage anything incohently.  
" Do you think he's sick?" Sakura shot Julian and worried look.  
Julian tear-dropped and smiled ruefully. " I think you'd better run Sakura-chan. "  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING! " Tori exploded, jumpING up and pointing at her. " OUR MOTHER WOULD TURN OVER IN HER GRAVE!" " Now Tori, " Julian began.  
" SHAME ON ME, SHAME ON YOURSELF AND SHAME ON THE FAMILY!" Tori yelled fretting. " Tori! " Sakura groaned.  
" Tori, " Julian said standing by the raging male. " It's not that bad. "  
" ARE YOU - " he turned to Julian in total disbelief. " You approve? " " Well - " Julian looked to where Sakura had started to back away and Tori pointed at her not looking away from Julian. " Don't you dare move. You are not walking out of here dressed like that. Not even over my dead body. "  
Sakura cracked her knuckles. " That can be easily arranged. You derranged lunatic. "  
" Go change. "  
" No. "  
" Now. "  
" No. " she glarred back.  
" I mean it. "  
" I know you have a obvious thing with female fashion, " she said gently as if afraid she might offend a poor crazy lunatic. She looked at him. " But you know what? " she asked meeting his gaze. " Build a bridge and get over it. " she said and smiled at Julian. " See you later Yuki. Ja! "  
" Come back here! " Tori yelled, but she was long gone. Julian rolled his eyes and sighed. Poor Sakura.

Later that afternoon . . .

The sun was just starting to set, casting soft golden glows through the clouds as night started to sweep across the northern sky. Stars were scattered in he approaching darkness, and street lights started to flicker to life. In a small park a bbq was alight and a small gathering was standing around, laughing, drinking and watching as some of their kids ran and had fun. The summer air was sweet and a little hot, but over all it was the begining of a perfect night.  
Sakura nearly drove past it, but she had recognised some of the cars and had pulled up. She smiled as she watched them.

Li had just opened another bottle when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around but no one was there. He felt someone in front of him and turned around but there was no one there either.  
" Miss me? " Cherry asked leaning on his shoulder looking at him innocently.  
Li jumped and looked at her. " What are you doing here? "  
" Well hello to you to. " she said frowning.  
" Gomen. But- "  
" I was driving home from the supermarket if you must know. " she said indicating her car. " I saw you guys and wanted to come over and say hi. Is that allowed? "  
Li sighed annoyed. " Cherry, " he warned.  
" Yeah, yeah. " she said and dropped her arm from his shoulder and looked around. " Good night isn't it. " she smiled watching Meilin play with some kids.  
" Hai. "  
" Anyway, I'll go now. I said hi. " she smile and started to walk off.  
" Why don't you stay? " Li asked casually.  
She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. " Would the others mind. I don't want to intrude. "  
" Meilin. " Li called and got her attention. " Look who's here. "  
" Hey! " Meilin called out and walked over to them flushed from running around. " Bout time you showed up. Where've you been anyhow? "  
" Here and there. " Sakura smiled. " I actually caught up for my brother earlier. He's tempremental as ever. "  
Meilin rolled her eyes.  
" Don't tell me you have an over-protective oaf for a brother like this jerk here? " she jerked her head in Li's direction.  
" What! " Li looked startled from Sakura to Meilin. " I am not an over-protective oaf. " he glarred.  
" Yeah, sure. " Meilin said and smiled at Sakura. " You gonna park it and hang round a little? "  
" She doesn't want to intrude. " Li cut in mockingly.  
Meilin snorted. " Whatever. Come on, want to do you want Anthony to cook ya for dinner? "  
" I actually have stuff in the car. " Cherry said realising she better not stay. " I was about to cook dinner myself. " " Great! Go get it and Anthony will cook it. He's great. "  
" Only because Astalte doesn't let him slip once. She's a task master that one. " Eriol said smiling as he saw Cherry. " Come to join us have you?" " Hai. " Cherry replied nodding. " Just gotta get some stuff. "  
" I'll help. " Li said and put his drink down.

" It's just on the back seat. " Cherry stated as they neared her car.  
She gasped when Li turned her around and pinned her against the side of the car.  
" Li -! " she started as he kissed her. " They will see! " she gasped when he pulled back.  
" No they won't. " he smirked and wrapped his arms around her. " It's too dark. "  
" But - ! " she was lost again.  
He moved her so she sat on the boot of the car. He opened her legs and placed them on either side of him as he ran his hands up and down them, as he kissed her soundly.  
She moaned and her back arched. " I've missed you - this. " Li beathed heavily as he kissed down along her neck.  
" I've missed you too. " she replied, kissing him back. She couldn't stop it.  
His hands went up under her top and she shivered as he felt her warm flesh. Her legs tightened around his waist as he hit a sensitive spot. He lowered her backwards, and ran butterfly kisses over the flat plane of her stomach. She moaned and arched her back in pure delight.  
He claimed her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As suddenly as it had begun, she started to push him away.  
" Li, " she pushed him away breathing heavily herself. " They're waiting. "  
Li groaned annoyed and pulled back.  
" Ok, ok, you win. " he said and ran a hand through his hair. " But I have missed you. "  
" Ditto. " Sakura smiled and her eyes danced as she slid down and and grabbed the things she needed.  
" C'mon. " she said and walked back towards the party.

Sakura laughed as she listened to the others jokes and joined in when she could and watched as the grown ups played with their kids. She smiled as she watched as 'Aunty Meilin' as she had been dubbed by some of the younger kids tried to get her to teach her to do backflips and other tricks they had obviously seen her do.  
Sakura got up and went to help Meilin.  
" It helps if you do this. " she showed Meilin how Tori had once showed her as she helped the little girl backflip clumsily.  
" You seem to be an expert. " Meilin commentated dryly making Cherry laugh.  
" Jealous Meilin?" Sakura teased, then did a perfect walkover.  
" Show off. " Meilin glarred.  
Cherry laughed and felt the tug on her arm. She looked down at the little girl with blue eyes and black hair and was instantly conned into showing off some moves.

The others came to stand and watch as Cherry quickly braided her hair and took off her jacket. Meilin stood beside Li and humphed. Li nudged her and smiled. She glarred at him as Cherry started to run and went straight into a cartwheel, a backflip before building enough momentum to jump and twist, landing on her feet with her hands in the air as she posed.  
The kids went beserk crowding around her begging for more and she had to shake her head sadly and smile when they got upset. Astalte chased them off and Sakura smiled gratefully. Putting on her jacket, Cherry walked back towards Meilin and the others.  
" Well your just full of little surprises aren't you? " Mika asked smiling, still a little guarded.  
Cherry shrugged grabbing a biscuit.  
" Where'd you learn that? " he asked.  
She shot him a secretive smile and shrugged. " I was the head cheer leader back in school. "  
" In high school? " he asked smiling.  
" No. " She tapped him on the nose and walked past him. " All through Elementary AND High School. "  
" Bullcrap. " he said surprised.  
She shot him a look over her shoulder. " Nope. Ja. "  
Li saw the looks the other males around Mika that had heard, shot her as she walked away, and he felt himself get angry. He glarred at them and sat back raising his drink to his lips, watching.

One of the guys started his car and started playing some music. Sakura watched as little neons danced along with the bass althroughout his car and smiled. She wanted that done to her cars. Jumping up, she wound her way through the small cluster of Wolves sitting around talking and made her way over to the guy she had seen starting the car.  
" Hi. " she said as he looked up at her. " My names Cherry, and I was just admiring your car. " she indicated the flashing car behind her. " Did you do that yourself? "  
Brown eyes reguarded her for a moment before he shrugged. " I do a lot of things with everyone's cars. "  
" Well I was just wondering, if I asked you to do that to my car, would you? And how much would it cost me? "  
" You want me to jazz your car up? "  
" Hai. Is that a problem? " she asked waiting.  
The guy looked around him and his friends smiled, one handing him his beer.  
" No. When do you want it done? "  
" Whenever you want. "  
" Now? "  
Her eyes widened.  
" Now? But what about the party? "  
He shrugged again. " Up to you. "  
" All right. " Cherry nodded. " How much? "  
" Talk about that when we get to the garage. You follow me in your car. " and he walked off.  
" Hey! " Cherry called trying to find Li or someone to tell them she was leaving, but had to run after him to keep up.

From his spot where he was perched, Li watched as first Kartane drove off, and then Cherry getting in her car and driving off after him. Not liking where his thoughts were taking him, Li drank from his beer and then threw the empty bottle into the bin where it smashed.  
He met Mika's concerned glance and glarred at him, mentally telling him to mind his own damn business.

1 hour later

" Done. "  
Kartane stepped out of her car and shot her a smile. " Everything works, and with this set you've 8 modes in which you can have them on. "  
Cherry shot him a smile in return studying the inside of her car. " Looks great. How much? "  
She felt a presence behind her and a cold shiver went up her spine. A second later his hands were wrapped around her waist.  
" Kartane?" she asked. " What do you think you're doing? "  
He turned her around and she starred up at him. " Payment. " he said simply smiling.  
" No. " she said firmly, and pulled his arms away from her. " Money Kartane. Not what you obviously thought. "  
" I've got money. " he said drawing her to him again. " A pretty thing like you, I don't. "  
" No Kartane. " Cherry said firmly and tried to pull away.  
" C'mon. " he said stroking his hand down her hair. " You've been hanging around with us, and no one has claimed you for his own yet. That must be frustrating. "  
" Maybe there's a reason why I haven't been claimed. " she snapped, still trying to pull away.  
" Maybe. But I tend to change that. "  
" Change this bastard! " she brought the heel of her boot down firmly on his foot and she could have sworn Tokyo heard his scream.  
" Ama! " he pushed her firmly against the garage wall, winding her. " Fight me and it'll hurt. "  
She brought her knee up and felt pain sliced through her inner thigh. Kartane buckled over and Sakura dove into her car and gunned the engine and sped off, taking the small wooden gate that had closed off the driveway with her.

She hit the highway and was shaking so badly she had to gript the steering wheel. As she slowly calmed down, she felt the warm sensation down her leg. She starred down and swerved dangerously when she saw the cut on her thigh. The bastard had cut her!  
She swerved dangerously again on the highway ignoring the car horns and rude gestures as she did a U-turn and headed back towards the park. " Freaking Li! " she screamed hitting the sterring wheel as tears of rage spilled out her eyes.  
" It's all your fault! " she yelled. " What type of people do you include in your little circle! "  
She pulled up her car and saw that the party was still going. She dashed away her tears and left her car going as she headed into the park to where she could see a familar person sitting arrogantly like a king surrounded by his so-called loyal subjects.

Li turned just as a hard, cold fist connected with his mouth which sent him sprawling backwards.  
" Kusoyaro! Son's a whoring ama's the lot of you! " a familar voice raged.  
Li looked up at Cherry's form high above him as he lay on the ground.

Everyone stopped dead, some moving to see if their leader would need protecting.  
" You freaking sleeze bag! " Cherry spat, eyes flashing in rage.  
She watched as Li got up from the ground wiping at the corner of his mouth.  
" I'm not exactly sure I deserved that. " he said glarring at her coldly.  
Cherry would have lunged at him, if two Wolves hadn't stepped in and restrained her.  
" Let me go! " she shouted, fighting like a hell cat.  
" Calm down! " Li snapped as she swore profusely at her two captors.  
" Why is she bleeding?" Li turned to look at the small girl that belonged to one of the newer recruits. Her wide eyes were starring at something he hadn't seen. He turned back to follow the little girls gaze and swore.  
" Take a good look! " Sakura spat, finally pulling away from her captures and shoving the hem of her skirt up to show the thin, long cut. " What kind of morals do you people harbour? " she demanded angrily.  
" What happened Cherry? " Li asked stepping toward her.  
She stepped back glarring at him.  
" You stay away from me. " she bit out. " I'm too angry to talk to you anymore. "  
" Cherry. " he warned and her hackles rose up. " What happened? "  
" No! You listen to me! " she spat, tears of rage burning in her eyes. " I've had enough. It's just one emotional yo-yo where you are concerned! You know that most of them look at me, but yet you do nothing to stop it! I'm not stupid Li! " she snapped. " I'm more than capable of defending myself! But how can I when I've got ass holes like you jumping me! "  
Li's glare was cold.  
" What kind of people do you call family? What kind of people do you surround arround you to protect you and the others that are half decent? If it's anything to go by, I'm starting to see what kind of person you really are! "  
" Now you hang on a minute! " Li raged back. " I'll tolerate you having a go at me, but not the others! "  
" Fine! " she spat, starting to limp away. " Don't turn your back on me! " Li spat. " You started this, you finish it. "  
" Oh I already have. " Sakura said over her shoulder as she walked away. " We are finished. For good time. I won't come back, not after this. I thought I was safe. You promised me protection " Li balked forgetting to hide behind the emotionless mask and then glarred back at her, starting to follow behind her.  
" You always like to get the last word in don't you Cherry? " he asked, as the Wolves stepped away from them.  
Cherry stopped and turned around to face him.  
" No. " she said meeting his furious gaze. " But that's just something that you don't allow people the coutessy of having. Everything has to be done and final when the great Xiao Lang Li says so. Everything has to be signed, sealed and delivered where you are concerned. No one is allowed to have an opinion or the final word because you won't let them. " she shot back. " It didn't even take me that long to see it for myself, and I've hardly been around you. So what does that tell you? I'd say the Black Wolves are seriously lacking. And it's all because of their leader. " she knew it was a cheap shot and she felt miserable for saying it. But her anger had gotten the better of her once again. There was no going back this time.

She watched as the mask fell into place as he continued to stare back at her and she raised her chin defiantly as she turned around and limped away from them - from him, the Black Wolves, and from her assignment. She'd had enough.

Li turned around from watching Cherry drive off as he heard a choking sound.  
Kartane had come back and Astalte had him gript tightly around his larynx, digging her nails in painfully, her gun pushed firmly into his chest. " Astalte! " Li snapped out the command, but she ignored him.  
" What did you do? " she demanded frostily. Ice practically formed in the air around them.  
" N-n-noth-ing. " Kartane choked out.  
She squeezed tighter, making sweat break out on his forhead.  
" You may be able to cover your ass from Li, but not from me. " she bit out, practically touching noses with him.  
" You left with Cherry, what did you do? What did you attempt? "  
" I told you, nothing! " he cried out.  
" LIAR! " she yelled. " Tell me or die! "  
" ASTALTE! " Li practically roared.  
Astalte pushed Kartane back, still holding onto him firmly, aiming her gun at his head.  
" Long, thin cuts up girls legs are your speciality Kartane. Especially when they're not complying. "  
He tried to swallow, but failed. He was starting to turn purple and she gript tighter if possible. He gript her hands, clawing at them attempting to pull lose, but she held true.  
Li grabbed her hands and used all his strength to break them apart. Li was rewarded with Astalte's fist in his stomach. He buckled over wheezing and everyone fell silent. No Wolf attacked the leader. No one.  
Aiming her gun and the pathetic creature gasping for breath on the ground, her steel, grey eyes flashed murderously.  
" One more more chance Kartane. I won't ask again. "  
" So fucking what if I made a pass at her! " he gasped out, rubbing his throat. " She parades around here and since he's made no move to claim her, she's fair game. " he spat indicating Li, who was just starting to get his breath back.  
Astalte's fist connected with his face and knocked him out. Her eyes met everyone elses. " Anyone else wanna try my patience ?" she demanded.  
The party was silent.  
Her eyes snapped to Li's and narrowed. " This is what comes of you stuffing around and playing Mr. Playboy. Fucking get your act straight, or I'm leaving. No one, and I mean no one, allows for my friends to get hurt. "  
" Since when do you consider anyone a friend? " a Black Wolf spoke up.  
Her eyes flashed towards the Wolf. She spoke softly, coldly:  
" Cherry reminds me of what I once was, " she looked at Kartane's unconcious form. " Before bastards like him made me what I am. "  
Li's eyes widened slightly. Astalte turned away from him and aimed her gun at Kartane, kicking back the safety.  
" Astalte, " Li said softly. She didn't look at him. " Leave it. "  
Her eyes bored into his. He could see the hidden pain.  
" I'll take care of him. " he whispered. Her gun lowered and she replied softly:  
" Pain for pain. The debt is paid. " and then she walked off.

The Next Day

The sun didn't shine. Instead dark, thick clouds massed together and seemed to hang over Tokyo, building, brooding. They matched Sakura's mood perfectly.  
A few drops hit her head as she walked dejectedly into the Tokyo F.B.I. She sighed as she rode up in the elevator instead of usually taking the stairs. She walked down the hallway towards Macc's office. She wore jeans and a pink singlet top, her hair pulled back in a bun, sandles on her feet.  
She saw Saola and Saito sitting in there already talking quietly. She stopped and went to walk towards her office to wait until they came out, but Macc looked up and saw her. He beckoned for her to join them and she sighed again, trying to ignore their gazes.  
" Hi. " she said quietly as she sat down in the empty chair and refused to met Macc's eyes.  
" Just the person I wanted to see. It appears the Black Wolves are going for a deal in a few days time. This could be the evidence we need to bust their asses for good. Just a little pinch of dirt and we've got them. "  
Sakura nodded her head not saying anything.  
" So all we need is for you to listen and see if you can find out anything useful. Then - "  
" It won't work. " Sakura spoke up softly.  
Macc stopped and looked at her. " Why not? "  
" I'm no longer amongst the Black Wolves. I failed. They won't want me back. " she said sadly.  
Saola and Saito's eyes sharpened as they stiffened starring at her dejected form, huddled in the chair.  
" WHAT! " Macc's eyes almost exploded, maing her cringe. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! "  
" Some guy tried sexual harrassment, and I foiled it. I lost it and verbally attacked the leader of the Black Wolves. " she cringed at Macc's sharp intake of breath. " I walked away - well limped actually - since the guy who attacked me managed to cut me. I haven't heard from them since and I don't expect to. " she finished softly.  
The office was silent. Sakura flinched everytime the second hand on the clock ticked.  
" Saola, " Macc finally said. " You will pick up where Sakura left off. Find a Wolf Male, and well, no doubt you know what I want. Get into that mansion. "  
" Yes sir. " Saola said shooting Sakura a look out of the corner of her eye.  
" Anything else that you want to add Avalon? "  
" Apart from ' I'm sorry sir', no, I don't have anything to say, except maybe - goodluck. "  
Macc nodded.  
" Recruits, you're dismissed. "  
Sakura stood up with the others and walked out of the office, but Macc's words stopped her in her tracks.  
" I'm highly disappointed in you Avalon. I never thought I'd be made a fool of. "  
" Neither did I sir. " she whispered to herself. " Neither did I. "

Sakura walked out into street and stopped at the torrent of rain now falling. Sighing heavily, she bolted out into the rain, across the street into the carpark whre she had parked her car. She was searching for her keys, when two glooved hands covered her eyes and mouth suddely.  
She cried out, grabbing the arms that held her, before something struck the back of her head and she fell into permanent darkness. . . . .

The humming and the bouncing around finally dragged Sakura out of her unconcious sleep. It was dark and she at first thought that she had a blind fold on, before realising sickly, that she was in a tight, cramped, dark place. She hit the roof of her prison as they went over a bigger bump, and she realised starting to pound on the roof hysterically, that she was in the boot of someone's car.  
" Please let me out! " she begged, fighting blind panic. She tried to move, but she was packed in too tightly.  
She tried to seperate her legs and hands, and found them bound tightly.  
" Oh Kami, " she sobbed feeling around for her for something. When she found nothing, she started using her teeth to try and undo the knot binding her hands.

She didn't know how long she had been out of it, or how far they had tavelled, but she knew she had to escape. She stiffened when she felt the car slowing down. She layed back down, trying to imitate the position she had been thrown into.  
She continued knawing on her bonds as she heard a car door slam. A few seconds later she heard soft whispers, muffled by the layers of metal seperating her from the fresh air outside.  
Whoever had kidnapped her was obviously not on the recieving end of someone's pleasure. Their voices raised a little, and she barely heard one word, before they were silent again. The car started again and she fought the urge to scream. If she was going to get out of this hot, stuffy, dark place, then she was going to have to keep her cool. She cringed when her head hit the roof of the boot again, but at least her bonds were starting to ease away. She reached down and started on her feet.

" You look miserable. "  
" Wipe that freaking smirk off your face. "  
" Ouch! Touche! "  
" F'off Hiiragizawa. "  
" But then I'd be leaving you here to mope about and feel sorry for yourself. "  
Li felt like throwing his coffee in the kusoyaro's face.  
" Don't even think about it. " Eriol replied coldly eyeing Li's tight grip around his cup.  
" I wouldn't dream of it. " Li muttered looking away.  
" My ass you weren't thinking of it. " Eriol snapped back.  
Li looked back and met his cold gaze. " Who'd have thought. " he said giving a short laugh. " I've struck a raw nerve. "  
" You know you've brought this upon yourself. " Eriol said crossing his legs and shooting Li and side ways glance.  
Li arched a brow. " Oh? How so? "  
" By being so damn stubborn and egotistical. That's how. " Eriol replied shifting in his seat.  
A short grunt was heard from across the table before devoid amber eyes turned to met his accusing sapphire.  
" Don't start. " Li said quietly, brooking no arguement. " We weren't meant for each other. Drop it. "  
" Xiao Lang, " Eriol said adjusting his glasses, meeting his gaze. " How did you feel about her? What did she make you feel? "  
" Ticked off. " was the imediate answer.  
A smirk tugged at the corner of Eriol's mouth. " And? " he waited. " What else? "  
Li groaned turning away watching the road in front of him. " I don't know. Different I guess. "  
" Different? " Eriol probed.  
" What the frigg are you now? " Li demanded. " Some freaking couples therapist? " Eriol rolled his eyes and sipped at his coffee. " Just answer the question. "  
" Why? " Li demanded holding onto his temper by a thread.  
" You'll thank me some day. " Eriol reassured confidently, smiling.  
" For kami's sake! " Li shot back turning back to the road. " She's special. " he relented and was silent.  
Eriol tongue-in-cheek was holding onto his own temper. " Mou, a dentist pulling teeth would be less painful than trying to extract info from you. "  
" Then why don't you go tick one off instead of sitting there ticking me off! " Li shot back.  
" Because I'm trying to help you. Don't freaking no why though for all the trouble I go through. " he muttered.  
A black Camy Altise pulled up a few feet away from them.  
" Maybe instead of trying to help me, you should just leave me alone hmm? " came the sarcastic reply.  
" Look Xiao Lang - " Eriol began.

" Molly? " came a girls voice. " Is my imagination or is that car moving? "  
A brunette came to stand beside her friend and her eyes widened.  
" No I believe you're right. It is moving. "  
The first girl gasp.  
" But how could it be? There's no one inside. The owner left a few minutes ago, I saw so myself. "

Eriol and Li looked at the girls before their attention was directed to the car, that was indeed, bouncing up and down a little in the back.  
" What do you suppose - ? " Eriol frowned in question before they heard a muffled scream from the back.

Sakura struggled against the bonds holding her. Her face was hot from the effort and from the lack of oxygen. Blood pounded in her ears and she fought the nausea from her phobia of the dark. She hadn't been this terrorfied since the time Tori had locked her in wardrobe and told her he was going to leave her in there to rot for being such an annoying pain.  
" Stupid Tori . . " she muttered as she tugged at the ropes at her feet.  
She'd felt the vehicle stop a few minutes ago and had waited to see if sunlight would stream down on her as they opened the boot, but it apparently was not going to happen. She was feeling giddy and gave up on the attempt to try and free herself. Sitting there fighting panic, she thought she was definately a gonner.  
" Oh God Li. " she choked back on a sob. " I would pay anything just to see you one more time . . just one more arguement . . " She screamed.

Li was the first one to overturn his chair as he jumped the small barrier of the cafe, Eriol closely behind him as they ran the few feet to the car.  
Eriol tried to open the boot, as Li smashed the window and pushed the release button under the seat. The boot sprang open and Li made his way back to where Eriol was standing. It was the first time Li had seen him go so pale. Looking down into the boot he understood why.  
" Cherry . . "

She was unconcious, her face red, her forhead covered in sweat from the struggle, her feet and arms bound, though it was apparent that she had been attempting to free herself. Her breathing was laboured and Li was struck dumb by the fact that he couldn't believe someone had done this to her.  
Eriol was the first to act, leaning forward, and lifting her out of the boot. He heard the startled gasps of the on-lookers and swore.  
" Li, get the car. This is something that the general public shouldn't be viewing. "  
Li eyes snapped to his and Eriol could see the raw pain and anger lying underneath his fear and worry. He nodded and ran off.

Sakura's head fell back and she groaned, as Eriol shifted her into his arms.  
" Shh, easy honey. You're in safe hands now. You won't be hurt anymore. " Eriol soothed as screeching tires came around the corner as Li pulled up.

Eriol lowered her gently on the back, untying her hands and feet, letting the ropes fall to the ground. Li watched anxiously from the driver's seat.  
" She'd needs a hospital. " Li stated.  
Eriol looked up and met his gaze. " We can't take her to the hospital. Imagine the questions. No, Wei will take care of her. " he stepped out of the car and got in the passenger side and Li sped off.  
" You know the cops are going to be all over this. " Li spoke up.  
Eriol sighed.  
" More hiding. " he looked out the window. " At least till this blows over. "  
" Who would hurt her? " Li suddenly asked gripping the steering wheel, his voice full of pain.  
Eriol shot him a concerned look. " I don't know. " he replied quietly. " Lets just get her to Wei as fast as we can. "  
Li didn't say anything as they turned off the main road. He suddenly chucked the car phone at a surprised Eriol, who barely caught it, before Li was telling him to ring Wei.

She heard whispered voices. . . It was dark . . . oh how she abhorred the darkness. . . .  
It was so hot and stuffy . . . she needed air . . she longed for the cool . . . She heard more voices . . or was it just the same as before? . . .

She felt the soft caress and leant into its warmth that it offered on her chilled skin. Soft words were crooning to her, and her eyes flickered open, trying to understand where she was now. Had she been finally taken out of that horried place and brought into hostage with some cynical maniac?  
She felt the callouses just as she realised who it was who was beside her.  
She burst into tears.  
Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer in the safety of his arms, as he rocked her back and forth soothingly. She sobbed as if her heart were broken.  
" Don't let go . . don't let go . . " she whispered over and over like a sacred chant as she clung to him.  
Li ignored the pain she was inflicting on him where her nails dug into him as she clung onto him in a death grip.  
" I doubt I'd be able to go anywhere sweetheart, " he whispered back kissing her softly on the temple. " Your nails have me pinned. "  
Her tears of fear soaked his shirt as she allowed his warmth to slowly soak into her, warming her.  
She fought the sleep that was claiming her swiftly, forcing herself not to fall prey to it again - the oblivion of darkness - but she had no choice, with Li holding her so safely, and his warmth, she slipped back into sleep, her tears drying slowly on her cheeks.

Bright light assailed her and she blinked in it's harshness. She tried to move, to roll away from that blindness, but something was pinning her. Correction - as she saw him beside her - Someone was pinning her.  
She blinked herself awake, banishing the cobwebs of a peaceful sleep away, as she turned to look at the one that had somehow saved her - had managed to find her, though all chances were a million to one. How he had done it, she wondered. But he was here and so as she, and there was no sign of danger yet, and with that she was content.  
She snuggled down in the circle of safety of his arms and tucked her head under his chin, drifting off to sleep.  
Li stirred and opened his eyes wondering why he felt so peaceful. He didn't snap to awakefulness like he always did. No this was like awakening slowly from a wonderful dream from which you didn't want to awake from. He moved a little and looked down at the very object of his fullfillment. He studied her. He burned the image of her soft skin, her long bangs of auburn honey, soft lips, and long, dark lashes that cresented against her skin showing a peaceful expression of innocence into his mind.  
A soft knock sounded on the door as Li yawned and looked over his shoulder towards the door as it was opened silently. Mika saw that he was awake and tip-toed into the room, not making a sound.  
" How is she? " he whispered softly.  
Li jerked his head towards the sleeping figure next to him, and Mika nodded understanding.  
" Meilin wanted to know if you wanted breakfast? "  
Li dared not move.  
" No. " he whispered. " I'll stay here. "  
" Did someone mention breakfast? " came a sleepy voice.  
Both Li and Mika jumped. Their gaze flying to the waking girl.

Cherry stretched as best she could with Li still holding her and yawned widely snuggling down again and turning into the warmth of Li's arms. " Well? "  
Li shot Mika a confused look and turned back to Cherry to lean down and murmur in her ear.  
" Are you sure you're awake? "  
Startling emerald green eyes borred into his.  
" Morning. " she smiled. Li smiled. " Morning. "  
" Morning Mika. " Cherry said, turning her gaze to him. " Ah, morning Cherry. " he said ruffling the back of his head anxiously.  
She smiled warmly and yawned again. " Now where's that breakfast? "  
" You're feeling ok? " Li asked anxiously.  
" Never better. " Cherry replied and pushed away Li's arms and sat up on her knees and gazed at Mika.  
" You said something about Meilin was making breakfast? '  
Behind her back, Li shot Mika a worried glance.  
" Stop looking at me like that. " Cherry snapped at Mika and then at Li. " I'm fine. "  
Li sat up and wrapped his arms around her stomach hugging her closer to him. She yelped as she fell back a little and tried to pry him off.  
" Let go you oaf. " she smiled.  
" Nah. I don't think I want to. " Li replied from behind her.  
She looked at Mika appealingly. Begging him to help.  
" I'll tell Meilin you'll take your breakfast in bed. " he smiled and backed out of the room.  
" Hey! " Cherry reached behind her and pulled the pillow from underneath Li's head, letting his head fall back, as she pegged it at the closing door. " Traitor! " she yelled in jest. " You'll supposed to help, not bail! "  
" Come here you. " she yelped when she was pushed back and Li was leaning over her.  
He starred down at her seriously for a moment and she smiled shyly at him.  
" Are you sure you're ok? " he asked quietly.  
" I'm ok. . . " she whispered looking up at him. " Stop worrying. "  
" Who did it Cherry? " he asked his expression worried. " Who did this to you? "  
She closed her eyes momentarily, before looking up at him. " I don't know. I was taken from behind. "  
Li searched her gaze and she didn't flinch or turn away. It was the truth.  
" You scarred me. " he admitted finally after a long pause of silence.  
Pink seared her cheeks and lowered her lashes to hide her expression.  
" I didn't mean to. I don't make it a regular habbit of being jumped from behind. "  
She turned and looked at the time and looked back up at Li.  
" Can I shower before breakfast? "  
" You're sure you're ok? You're not going to go into shock or have a concussion? "  
Cherry shook her head. " Let me up will ya? "  
Li rolled away from her and she slid off the bed. His gaze never left her as she walked into the bathroom.

If Meilin's expression as she walked into the kitchen that morning was anything to go by, she knew what the others would be like. And she was right.  
Eyes widened, conversations stopped mid-sentence, Eriol choked on his coffee and Madison's eyes widened in curiousity. Meilin picked the frying pan off the floor and tried to aim it behind her into the sink, still starring at her. It wasn't a successful aim, by the sound of it hitting the floor once again.  
Behind her, Li's eyebrows rose sarcastically watching his fellow Wolves try to compose themselves. Astalte sat back finally and crossed her long legs watching her.  
" So .. " she drawled. " She lives . . . "  
Cherry coloured slightly, but nodded and sat down at the table. She managed a smile as she said:  
" Hai, I'm back and ready to go. I think I could do anything this morning. "  
Astalte shot Li an amused look, her eyebrow mocking him.  
He glarred back at her. Taking the hint, she placed her coffee cup up to her lips to hide the smirk lerking there.

After a few minutes to compose herself, Meilin dropped a plate in front of Cherry and smiled. " Do you always manage to bounce back? "  
Cherry smiled as she studied what was on her plate before picking up her fork.  
" Usually. " she replied. " Just an odd habbit of mine. But I had to wonder this time. I didn't think I would make it. I did have my doubts there for a moment"  
" Well we're just glad that you're ok now. " Madison said smiling softly.  
A bright smile bloomed on Cherry's face as she looked at the young, dark-haired woman. She really did like Madison. She was too nice not to like.  
" Glad to be back. " Cherry said and hooked into her breakfast.

Li stood by the doorway and watched her and the others. They fit together, they way she reacted around them and them around her. It was meant to be. A smile formed on his face, one that touched his eyes - a rare occurrence. It was quickly stolen as a tall girl walked in her eyes lighting up as she spotted him.  
Shit. He'd forgotten about her.  
The young girl smiled secretly at him as she walked up to him. " I can't wait for tonight. " she purred.  
Cherry forced the food down her throat as it suddenly turned to stone in her mouth. She cast her eyes sideways away from them, closing her mind and ears to that seductive purr. It didn't surprise her. Li was a player after all. " Ah, . . Caitri . ." Li said shooting Cherry a pained looked - she wasn't looking at him, nor anywhere around him.  
" Look, come to my study later k? " he met her glowing eyes and bit the inside of his cheek.  
Cherry reached for the glass of water and drank from it placing it back on the table. Why should it bother her?  
The girl left and the kitchen was suddenly quiet.  
" So? " Cherry piped up ignoring Li. " What's on today's gender? Speaking of which, " she chattered away. " When and where is the next race held? I gotta get some more practice in if I'm gunna have any chance of winning. "  
" There won't be one for a while. " Meilin said taking after her lead. " Cops are all over it, so we have to lay low for a while. "  
" Oh. " Cherry said dejectedly. " What a bummer. "  
Meilin smiled. " Sux huh? " Cherry nodded. " But don't fret, this is the perfect opportunity for you to fix up your car and get parts for it. "  
Cherry suddenly remembered that Macc had said something about a deal going on. He had said he wanted dirt.  
" Well that doesn't do any good on my half. " Cherry spoke up reaching for more toast. " My jobs have been non-existant since I've been hanging around here. Where am I supposed to get parts from? "  
" We got parts the other day. " Astalte spoke up, standing up. She noticed that Li was gone.  
" Paid top price for them. Best that could get from Cheeney's. "

Cheeney's was the best auto place accross the country. He owned over one hundred stores across the world and was known for his excellence in car parts. Totally legal. She must have been out of it for a while. Sorry Macc, no dirt.

" Cool. " cherry replied, munching on her toast. " How much would I have to pay if you were selling? "  
Asalte smiled knowingly. " You can look and then we'll see. "  
Cherry shrugged. She could have anything as long as she haggled Macc.  
" So what are you guys doing today? " Was it her imagination or did everyone stiffen?  
" Ano, we're just going to stick around here today. " Eriol said. " All the men are going to upgrade their cars. " " All of you? " she asked surprised. " Exactly how many are there of you Wolves? Anyway what about the girls? " " We're going to be upgrading ours. " Meilin put in not exactly meeting her gaze.  
Cherry frowned.  
" You're all staying here? " she asked suddenly wary.  
" Not all of us. " Eriol put in. " We don't all have our cars here. Those that have their cars stored wherever will drive out to them and stay there all day working on them. " " Oh. " was that all she could say? Cherry's nerves were suddenly taught. Something was going on here. Why the sudden change?  
" Anyway I'm off. " Astalte put in. " My baby's waiting for me. "  
" I take it you mean your car? " Meilin put in smirking.  
" Fucking oath. Nobody turns me on quite like my baby. "  
" You're sick you know that? " Meilin shot back.  
Astalte smirked.  
" Enjoy the cheap thrill. " Cherry put in daringly sipping at her water. Eriol choked, hiding a smirk. Madison giggled and Astalte shot her a smile. " You'll be one of us yet. " she muttered as she walked out waving over her shoulder.

Later Sakura realised that sticking around the mansion and laying low had something to do with her. She ignored the rope burns on her wrists and ankles and didn't miss the looks and glances that some of the Wolves she had never met shot her. They all seemed to know her or of her and yet, there were so many that she had never met or seen before.  
She was walking around when she remembered that her phone and fake I.D were in the car that was parked across the street from the F.B.I Office building. She stopped mid-stride and swore. She would have to get them back. She was really starting to suck at the uncover stuff. Cringing, mentally imagining Saola's lecture again, she hurried down the stairs and headed for the front door. There she stopped. How was she going to get back into town? She was starting to get the general directions to and from the Black Wolf Mansion, but how was she going to get there? She knew that asking Li or any of the others would result in an instant 'No'. But she needed her stuff back like now, this very instant.  
Hitch. That's it. She would walk down the road and wait. Surely there would be someone going her way. And if it was another Wolf - well she would fight. She couldn't leave her stuff for another day. Not bothering with a note, she walked out the front door and casually made her way into the front gardens and then down the front drive. She was starting to really get good at the disappearing act, she hated herself for it, but she needed practice and she needed to inform Macc of the latest events.

Sakura sighed as she kept walking. How long did it take for a car to come? She'd been walking for almost an hour, her quick strides eating up the terrain. She was about to stop and head back, but a sudden familar sound was coming up from behind her and she turned relieved and a little wary.  
The black car stopped and the window slide down. " Well, well, well. " came that annoying, mocking drawl. " What have we here? "  
She glarred.  
" What the hell are you doing out here Takouya? " she demanded, not believing her bad luck.  
" Language darling. " he smirked. " I was dropping Saola off. But why are you walking aorund here? "  
" Trying to hitch. " she replied after a slight pause. " Wana take pity? "  
The door was pushed open and she got in. " And no funny business Masaki, I mean it. "  
" And here I was going to give you a welcome kiss. I hardly see you anymore since you undertook this new mission of yours. "  
" I didn't undertake it Masaki," Sakura bit back. " Macc put me in it and it's his mission not mine. "  
" Touche aren't you? Is it the effect I have on you? "  
" Stop this car I want to get out. This was a bad idea. I haven't even been in here for more than a minute and I already what to kill you. "  
" Alright I'll behave. " Takouya replied smiling.  
Sakura starred out the window at the passing scenery and sighed. " I bet. " she muttered.

Back at the mansion a few hours later. . .

Li was covered in oil. He pushed himself from under his latest car that he was working on, and wiped his hands on an oily rag. He looked around him as the others worked and sighed. Caitri hadn't taken the news that he was no longer interested lightly.  
He leant in through the open window and kicked over the engine and listened as the new system was accepted. Proud of his achievement he looked up and scanned the faces standing around watching the others. He called one over and asked them to find Cherry.  
About ten minutes later he was frowning. He left the garage and headed for his bedroom. Emerging from there, he went to the central room where all the security cameras were and scanned everyone of them. Several members jumped as Li's temper exploded through the open doorway.  
Swearing every word he knew and adding some for his own measure, he strode down back to the garage and grabbed his keys for his newest car. Mika and Eriol working near him cold sense the black thundercloud of rage swirling around their leader and friend and, sharing looks, they went over to him to find out if they should let him out of their sight or not.  
" Why is it that most obey the rules that I put in place for our own safety, and everyone abides them or fear the penalty for the breaking of those rules, and yet she is the only one that eludes them, one that I can never keep watch on and have one hell of a time trying to find her, let alone trying to understand why she leaves in the first place! "  
Eriol looked at Mika in concern. " I take it Cherry has disappeared again? "  
Li's dark look proved it.  
" Well, " Mika darred speak up. " We didn't exactly tell her she couldn't leave. So she's not really at fault. "  
Li glarred coldly. " If any harm comes to her and I can't find her, I'll guarantee you'll live to regret those words. "  
" You haven't laid claim to her, or given her your mark. " Eriol spoke up in defense for Mika. " Why should she stick around all the time if she thinks you're not interested? I think Caitri made a good point this morning. "  
Li stiffened angrily.  
" Besides I think you should realise that Cherry's not one to cower or bend over backwards for you like others do. Maybe it's about time you did the chasing instead of having them flock to you. "  
" Hiiragizawa if I want your opion, I'll - "  
" - Ask for it, I know. But you won't, so I'm telling you now. Either take her for youself and be happy, or give her to someone else for fuck's sake and get over it! We're sick to death of your miserable moods that hang over us like a dark cloud putting us all in bad moods when something goes wrong where you and her are concerned. It's hard enough to survive at present without you making it worse. So get in that damn car of yours and put it to good use. Find her and bloody claim her or get rid of her. "  
The garage was silent except for the music blarring from the small radio.  
Mika swallowed and stood his ground nodding. " I, " he spoke up. " Am in agreement with Hiiragizawa. "  
" I have already given her my protection. " Li said coldly, quietly. " If she would stay in one place long enough, it was only a matter of time before she recieved my mark. Whether she is worthy goes by her actions. Can you blame me for waiting? "  
" She's just like you. " Mika said rising his chin. " Independant, stubborn and blind where it counts. "  
The barb drove home and Li glarred furiously.  
" When I get home, things are going to change within the house of Wolves. It seems I have been lacking in my duty. "  
He strode past them, got in his car and sped out of the garage, heading towards the driveway.

Macc sat thoughtfully at his desk after what Sakura had just reported to him. She waited patiently, never taking her eyes from him.  
" Let me see them. " he finally spoke and she raised her hands up for his inspection.  
The blinds in his office were closed, this was a private meeting.  
" And you said you have no idea who this was? "  
" No Sir. " she replied lowering her arms. " They were very discreet. They knew what they were doing. I didn't even hear them , or see a shadow. "  
Macc sighed heavily.  
" I think Avalon that perhaps it's best if you get pulled from this case. "  
" What! " she stood up suddenly astounded.  
" Sit down. " Macc ordered sharply. " It would seem the stakes are higher than I anticipated. "  
" But Sir - "  
" Do you think I want the death of the great Professor Avalon's daughter on my hands! " he demanded. " Do you think I want your father blaming me for his only daughter's demise! I will not have it! The papers would be all over it and I would lose my job and good-for-nothings could take my place and I can sit at home redundant with my wife knowing I killed you. "  
" Macc, " Sakura sighed rubbing her temples. " This would be so much easier if you just accpeted the truth. "  
" Which would be? "  
" That the Black Wolves are innocent. "  
Macc turned away angrily.  
" Don't turn away from me! " Sakura snapped angrily and hurt. " Do you think I like screwing up all the times that I have! Do you! And it's all because of you! I dig deeper even though I know that there's nothing there making me look like a idiot when there's nothing there and suspicious in their eyes. I put everything on the line for you, only because you won't belive me! "  
" Saola and Saito's reports show different things. " Macc admitted looking at her. " Do you think I like hearing three differnt things. Then there's the other two that can't find out aything. It's all awry! Do you know how frustrating that is! "  
" I would never lie to you. " Sakura said quietly. " Why won't you trust me? "  
" I do trust you. " Macc grumbled looking away.  
" I think, that perhaps you don't. " Sakura said softly. " And that hurts more than my own failure. "  
Macc looked at her sharply.  
" You are the only one that has gotten so far, I don't want you believing their lies. Sakura they're liers, cheats, gamblers, drinkers, murders, harassers, destroyers of the peace. They fight against everything we work so hard for.  
They will fabricate any story to cover their arses, if it means that they don't get busted. If they suspect anything, they will turn on you before any of the others. I want you out. "  
" You'll have to get the Super Attendant's permission before hand and I'll make sure that you won't get it. "  
" Is that a threat Avalon? " Macc demanded.  
" No, just a fact. " she replied coldly. " You take me out of this and you will lose everything. I am your only chance. I've come so far, but I want you to understand, it wasn't the Black Wolves that did what happened three years ago. I've gotten the facts, I've heard the story, and it didn't come from them, but an outside source. " she said when she saw that he was about to object.  
" Listen to me Macc please, I beg you. Look elsewhere for the perpetrators. Concentrate your forces on finding the real kusoyaro's that did what they did that night. Somewhere out there are the real people that screwed around with you. They lay in the shadows that surround the Black Wolves. They know that the Black Wolves are the target, which keeps them unseen. You think I'm crazy, I did too at first, but the more I spend time with them and see how they act around each other, how they protect their own and stand up against all odds, even though they are blamed for a crime I strongly believe they didn't commit, I know that they are not to blame. " " And you would stand in court, under oath and say what you just said? Even though they might be against you? "  
" Yes. " Sakura replied. " Even under oath, I would say exactly the same thing again and again. The Balck Wolves are innocent. "  
" But what evidence could you supply? " Macc asked sitting back watching her.  
" There's my reports of all the activities that are going on, what I have seen and made notes of about the Wolves, my God Macc they even buy their parts for their cars from the most expensive, LEAGAL dealer when it would be so much easier for them to pilfer and steal illegally. Is any of this getting through? "  
" Yes Sakura I am hearing you, but what if they know about you. What if it's all a game? "  
" It can't be. " Sakura defended. " They would have done something by now. They're not the vicious sort in that respect. They'd deal with me straight away if they knew. They wouldn't play games. They protect their own Macc. If they thought for a moment I was a threat, they would despense of me and that would be the end of it. No more word from me. "  
Macc looked out the window.  
" You really believe that they're innocent don't you? "  
" As scary as it sounds, I would die to protect their honour. I would sacrifice myself if it meant saving them and clearing the accusation. That's how strongly I believe. "  
" You would spill your own blood for them? "  
" Yes! Stop repeating everything I say. You don't need to confirm it, I'm saying it. " Sakura snapped.

Macc reguarded her for a few minutes and then stood to his feet looking at her.  
" Agent 3758956 I'm ordering you to pull out all the stops. "  
" Huh? " Sakura asked totlaly confused.  
" I'll send you in for a full month, no reports until that time. No contact will be issued between you, or the other agents. Is that understoood? You are to act, and fit into the lives of these people without reserve. If after that time has expired, you strongly believe that nothing is amiss and that the Black Wolves are innocent, then we'll talk about putting an end to this case. If, without doubt, you can say for 100 that there is nothng going on in the sense of the accusations of this case, then all will be good and done for. "  
" D-D-Do you m-mean it? " Sakura asked shocked.  
" Hai. God preserve me, but I do. "

She left the office in a daze. She couldn't believe it, a whole month and then they were all in the clear!  
' Please Kami, don't let me be wrong in my judgement. ' she pleaded of the skies.  
She opened her car and found her phone and saw that she had missed calls. Mainly from Macc the days previously. But she cringed when she saw that Meilin had been ringing her. No doubt to see where she had gone. She had been away much longer than she had anticipated.  
The sun was a few hours away from setting and she sighed again sitting in her car. What to do now? Did she go back and try to face Li? She knew he would be mad and what excuse could she give that wouldn't make it sound suspicious? Suddenly a month seeemed like a very long time, and she hoped that she wouldn't be discovered.  
Her eyes met in the rearview and she sighed. " The truth will have to come out oneday Avalon. You can't lie forever. " she sighed again. " Even then he's going to hate me, as well as the others. " she muttered sadly.

Starting the car, she pulled out of the parking lot and pulled into the traffic and decided she just wanted to dive around, not having no destination planned. She liked that idea.

It was as the sun was setting, it's golds blending in with pinks and purples, that Li found her. He was driving home, about to give up in his frutile search, when he glanced on his blindside and braked seeing the forlorn figue sitting quietly on the hood of her car starring at the sun in front of her at the lookout.  
She vaguely heard the car pull up behind her, but her gaze was fixed on the sunset in front of her. Her life seemed to have taken another messy turn and she had been pondering how she was going to manage to get through it. It all seemed so easy, but Li was the complication. Of him, she could never be certain. He was unpredictable, wild. He let no one make decisions for him. Fate couldn't sway him, he did it all his own way.  
Li rounded the car and starred at her blank expression. He had banked his anger and was waiting for her to explain why she once again had taken off away from him and his protection. He scanned her quickly, seeing that no more damage had been done, so why the blank expression?  
" One can always find solace in nature's ways. " she muttered softly aware that someone was in front her.  
" Even when nothing makes sense anymore and your confused. "  
" Cherry? " Li asked moving closer.  
She blinked and then looked at him startled. " Li? " she whispered. " When did you get here? "  
" What are you doing out here all alone! " he demanded his anger needing to vent.  
She cringed and looked back to the sunset. Li grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
" Why do you do it! Why do leave when you know I can't protect you if I'm not with you! Why do you take off with out saying anything! Why do you disobey me! "  
She starred up at him afraid. She had never seen him this angry before.  
And she was the source of it.

" Why dammit! Tell me Cherry! "  
" Because no one can tell me what to do. " she whispered her usual reply. " You don't own me and don't have the previledge of owning me. " her eyes glazed over.  
Li swore and his hands bit into her shoulders. " Is this the only way to get through to you? " he demanded hurting her. " I tried to give you my protection, but you threw it back in my face! If you continue to walk away then my door will remain locked to you. You blame me for the way my people treat you and try to take advantage of you, I am partly to blame because I was a fool, but you haven't been helping! I want you to be mine, I want you to have my mark but the question is what do you want Cherry? Am I what you want? "  
She looked up at him expressionless.  
" If acceptance is be welcomed you have to be honest with me and the others. No more secrets Cherry, I mean it. I am offering you a place by my side as part of the Black Wolves. I have lost you too many times already, but I've always found you. I never lay claim to anyone Cherry. Will you be the first? "  
The night birds called out to each other as the sun finally ducked behind the horizon.  
" I want to be yours. . . " she whispered softly, her eyes blank. " But will you keep me? "  
" Of course I'll keep you. What makes you think I'll discard what I have tried so hard to get? "  
" That girl . . " she whispered. Li swore and craddled her against him, kissing the top of her head.  
" No more Cherry. I promise this to you. No one will ever take your place. I swear it. " he pulled away and suddenly there was blood running from the new cut on his hand.  
Her eyes cleared and she starred at the blood. He met her gaze. " A blood oath Cherry. The strongest among our clan. My pledge to you. "

She choked back on a sob and starred at the drying blood. Her mind had gone blank. How could she get so involved with this guy? He'd made her feel strange, feelings she never had felt before. She was so confused, but she needed to do her job. No, her mind screamed. Li was different, she didn't have to bring him into this neccessarily. She would shield him as much as she could, protect him as he had and was doing for her. Looking up into his eyes, she felt her soul opened and bared for him. She couldn't stop it. It was inevitable. She automatically reached for the blade but he kept it out of reach.  
" I want you to be 100 certain that you want this. " he said firmly. " I know you are surprised amongst other things which we'll discuss later, but for now I'll withhold your pledge to me. "  
She starred up at him silently.  
She leant forward breaking eye contact as she drew something white and soft out of her knee high boot and started to wrap the hankerchief around his bleeding hand, tying it securely in a knot. She looked up at him and begged him to understand. This wasn't easy for her. She had never done this before.  
Leaning forward, Li lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. She closed her eyes and pressed her mouth against his, wrapping arms around his neck. He responded and she melted.  
' Well . . ' she thought. ' This is it. You can't turn back now. For better or worse you have just committed yourself. '  
She groaned annoyed at the intrusive thought and Li pulled her closer, deeping the kiss.  
No thoughts plagued her for a long time . . . .

Later that night . . .

" He should be back by now! "  
" Not if he's still looking for her Meilin. "  
" Mika, did I ask for your imput? No, so shut up. "  
" Children, need I remind you that's it's past your bed time. "  
" Oh ha ha Astaltle, you're so funny. "  
" Maybe they've had an accident? "  
" If so, then he has his cell on him Madi. "  
Purple eyes darkened with worry and concern.  
" But - "  
" Hey what's that? " Meilin raised her head listening.  
The others heard it too.  
" Ouch! Move it Mika! I was here first! "  
" Shove over, this window is only so big. "  
" Look! There's headlights! It must be Li! "  
" The sofa won't hold all out weight! " Madison cried frightened as the sofa rocked back and forth with all of them piled on it trying to peer out the window.  
" Whoah! "  
" Watch out! "  
There was a huge ' thudd ' and strangled moans as the crowded sofa gave out under all the wiggling and fussing and rocked forward, topling the five people with it.

" I think I broke a rib! " Meilin wailed trying to roll away.  
" Honey I'm glad it's only a rib, because I think you broke all of mine! Get off! " Mika pushed her ebony hair out of his face.  
" I would, but someone's laying on my leg! " Meilin snapped.  
" Well you're all lying on me! " yelled Astalte from the bottom on the stack up. " Move it! "  
Madison pulled her legs free of the reckage and tilted her head to side looking contrite. " It looks like we've all played a game of Twister and it's all gone horribly wrong. " she shoved aside a leg and helped Eriol out.  
" Oh sure, help the play thing. " Astalte's voice snapped, somewhat muffled.  
" Shall we leave you down there Astal? " Eriol's voice dripped sweetness.  
A curse issued and a strangled: " No! Help! I'll be nice. " came forth.

" I don't even want to know. " came Li's voice suddenly.  
" Li! " a chorus of voices rang out.  
" Ahh! " Meilin shrieked as Madison upon being surprised by Li's sudden appearance, let go of Meilin, who landed in a heap on Mika once again.  
" I think you definately broke something that time. " Mika groaned.  
" Madison! "  
" Oops! Gomenasai Meilin-chan. Here, give me your hand. "  
" Mika, you better hope that it's your hand poking me in the back. " Meilin grabbed hold of Madison's hands.  
" That would be my knee. " Astalte called out. " How much did you eat today? You weigh a ton! "  
" Oh you bitch! " Meilin surged to her feet curtessy of Madison and glarred down as Mika rolled away from Astalte.  
" You are twice as tall as me and you packed away more than me! "  
Astalte layed on the floor gasping in gulps of air, her face flushed. " Well when you have two fully grown males and three females laying on you, it kinda gets a little hard to tell. "  
" And how did you come by being nearly squashed to death? " Li asked amused.  
" Looking out for you naturally. " Meilin dusted her hands and straightened her hair. " We wanted to see if you had found - "  
" Found who? " Cherry stuck her head out from behind Li, her auburn longs swirling down and curling at the ends.  
" Cherry! You're still in one piece. " Meilin ran her gaze up and down the smiling girl. " Wow! How'd you do it? "  
Cherry stood beside Li and frowned. " Do what? "  
" Escape crime and punishment. " she indicated Li, who shot her a brief glare.  
" I didn't exactly. " she mumbled.  
" What! " Mika and Eriol glarred at Li, while they still spoke to her. " Did he hurt you! You can tell us, we'll protect you if he di- "  
" Silence! " Li barked glarring openingly at them. " I didn't hurt her. "  
" Much. " Cherry muttered, looking away innocently.  
" You're not helping the cause. " Li grated, still glarring at his friends.  
" I give as much as I recieve. " she smiled sweetly at him.  
" Back to the issue at hand. " Mika said looking at Cherry. " If he hurt you - "  
" Let it known right here and now for all our sakes, " Li spoke up looking at them. " From this day forth Cherry has my protection as well as sanctuary with the Black Wolves should she ever need it. "  
The room was quiet.  
" And, " Li spoke up slowly eyeing them all. " She is no longer available. She is taken. "  
Cherry went red, as all eyes turned to her.  
" Does that mean - ? "  
" Cherry will become a Black Wolf in her right time. I claim her as my own, . . . permanately. "  
A collective sigh of relief swept through the small gathering.  
" 'Bout time. " Astaltle said. " We were going to result in locking you two in a room together and throwing away the key. " Cherry gaped, going red. " You wouldn't really have . . . would you? "  
A cynical smirk blossomed over Astalte's face and Cherry gulped.  
" Don't bet on it. So when's the initiation? "  
" I-I-Initiation? " Cherry went bright red. She hadn't been studying all the facts for nothing. She'd forgotten all about that.  
Li linked his hand with hers, drawing her attention to him. He smiled down at her reassuringly.  
" That won't take place until she's ready. "  
Cherry blinked. Were they talking about her as if she wasn't standing right here?  
" That's not how the rules go. " Astalte said warningly.  
" As I told Hiiragizawa and Mika earlier. Things are going to change around here. This for starters; from now on any new female won't have to be initiated straight away on her night of joining. She may do so when she's ready. No more forcing those who are unwilling. We want to set an example. We are not barbarians as other clans are known to be. "  
Cherry sighed in relief.  
" As long as she has initiated within the week. "  
Cherry stiffened. So much for bypassing that obstacle.  
" We'll call a meeting tomorrow to discuss the new rules. " Li said tugging Cherry up behind him. " From tonight Cherry will be sleeping in my bed. "  
" What! " Cherry choked out as they disappeared from view.  
They listened to her protests as they disappeared down the hallway.  
Mika and Eriol stood side by side, feet planted slightly apart, arms crossed, sharring cynical looks.  
" He likes letting it be known doesn't he? " Mika stated. " Just liked rubbing it in didn't he? "  
" Oh I totally agree. " Hiiragizawa replied. " Now he thinks his invincible, now that he's conquerred Cherry. "  
" Perk up boys. " Astalte drapped her arms around them. " He hasn't triumped yet and Cherry's no willing virgin. He still has a fight on his hands, she won't come easily. Even though he's proclaiming that she's his from now on, he won't be strutting like a proud cock yet. "  
Meilin snorted digusted.  
" Give it a rest will you? It's bad enough my cousin thinks he's king T. Lets just be glad we've got another Wolf to add to the family. "  
Madison's eyes lit up like christmas lights. " Does that mean I can call her sister? "  
Eriol relaxed his stance and smiled warmly at her.  
" I guess so. Whatever you want. "  
Stars sparkled brightly overhead as Madison day dreamed.  
" Someone's happy. " Meilin muttered amused.  
" And so we should be. Cherry will make Li happy. And a happy leader is a merciful leader. We won't get into trouble anymore. " Astalte put in smiling happily.  
" Any reason for you to stir shit up hey Astal? " Mika laughed.  
" Actaully I'm already planning my first course of action. "  
" Oh? " Meilin asked.  
" I think a few hundred witches hats on Route 39 should do the trick. "  
" Isn't that the highway? " Madison snapped out of her daze and looked at the older girl quizzily.  
A huge smirk appeared on her face revealing all.  
" Oh yeah. " she purred. " Eight lanes of fucked up traffic! Government's going to be pissed! "  
" It would really blow crap up if you added some ' Road Closed' and ' Wrong way Go Back' signs. " Madison added. Astalte honed in on the pale creature she had judged so wrongly.  
" You get the tools - "  
" And you give me the time and place. " Madison finished smiling evilly.  
Eriol's jaw dropped and he went pale.  
" Astal what have you done! " he gasped in a choked whisper. " You've created a monster! "  
Madison waved away his protest and shook hands with the other young woman.  
" Give me at least a day, and I can track down where all the construction sights are, where the patrols cars will be and the best time to do it. " " Madison, I admit I had you down for a shy, gentle creature, who was totally unable to conjure such a wicked plan. I love you like my own sister. "  
" Kami, no! " Eriol said and snagged Madison out of the room, before any other wicked and sinister plans could be made.

To Be continued . . . .

AN: Please don't be tempted to do anything like mentioned above. It can cause serious damage and I hate to be blamed for any destruction to government property if you should ignore this warning. 


	8. Chapter 8

A week Later . . .

(AN : Forgive me but I just have to put this in. )

" . . . Government officials are currently investigating this mornings recent events. "

The screen scans the traffic pile up, the scatter of witches hats, and car stack ups.

" The culprits were assumed to have broken into several unguarded construction sights, stealing more than two thousand yen of equipment, which you see behind me has been used in a reckless and dangerous manner. The eight lanes which make on route 39 were closed off, causing panic and mayhem earlier this morning. As you can see several trucks and cars have swerved trying to miss the obstacles, only to have collided adding to the disaster.  
Police rushed to the scene aided by ambulance and S.E.S to try and sort out the tangled mess. Police are still trying to discover who is behind the attack. They haven't released any information at this stage, but they do believe that the cause of the accident was done by young jouvenals . . "

Showes a huge truck filled with tar capsized, tar flooding the road, several cars stuck in the mess, unable to move.

" Detective Marshall Homeland stated in an earlier interview, that this is exactly what the minister of jouvenal protection was discussing in the previous election. He believes that the safety of our children must be our number one priority, keeping them at home where they are safe, not out causing disasters such as you see behind me.. . "

Astalte smirked and held her hand up for Madison, who slapped her hands to hers in a high-five, bumping their hips together in their new victory dance. Eriol shuffled back on the lounge, crossing his arms as he eyed to two smiling devilishly.  
" You wouldn't happen to be the ' two children ' that were at the center of that vicious and total callous display were you? "  
Madison glarred at the screen.  
" No! " she snapped sounding absolutely horrorfied. " You'd think they'd have the discentcy to see two masterminds behind all that chaos and mayhem! " she sniffed put out. " Children! Hah! " she spat angrily. " We'll just have to show them next time won't we Astal? "  
" Oh most definately. " Astale smirked evilly watching Eriol's face. Eriol almost went into a cardiac arrest. Mika sat back and decided to stay out of it.  
Madison turned to face Eriol, am angry frown on her face and ran her hand down her shapely body.  
" Do we - " she indicated Astal. " Look like 'children' to you? "  
Mika had seen the glee and childish delight as they had watched all the distruction they had caused and bit his lip a little.  
" Umm, " their gaze flew to him and he sharred a look with Eriol. " Which answer won't get us into trouble? "  
Madison's eyes hardened. " The right one. " her voice threatened.  
" Umm . . . no? . . . "  
Madison sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She straightened and looked at Astalte. " Men! " she sighed. " Absolutely hopeless. "  
" Don't worry. " Astal replied smiling. " The Government's just hoping they we're children. Then they'll have a bigger problem on the hands if they thought otherwise. It's all bout saving money and hiding the truth. "  
" Maybe we should just go terrorise them for the sake of it. " Madison replied still pissed.  
" No! " Eriol jumped up and wrapped his hands around Madison steering her out of the room. " I think I have a much better idea. One that will put all that creative energy to use"  
Astalte snorted. " We'll just pick up where we left off Hiiragizawa. " she called waiting.  
Eriol's head shot around the corner and he pointed at Mika.  
" I'm counting on you to find some one to get her laid. " he indicated at Astalte. " Don't fail me. "  
Mika had paled and choked. " Me! How the fuck am I supposed to - "  
" You'll do nicely sweet heart. " Astalte smiled at Mika who went as white as a ghost.  
She walked over to him and Mika jumped to his feet. " Astal, hey you can't be serious right? We're friends, we can't - "  
" I think being friends would only enhance the situation don't you? " she purred.  
Mika tripped and fell back onto the floor, Astalte knelt down and crawled over to him, pinning him beneath her. She smirked cynically.  
Then she laughed.  
" cool your jets Mika. " she laughed and stood up. " I was only playing. I know you have your own girl. I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I promise a rain check to a hunk of a wolf whose more my thing. No offence. " Mika melted with relief. She laughed shaking her head as she walked out of the room.

Cherry heard the door down the hall close as Eriol dragged Madison in there. No doubt what they were up to. She felt Li's eyes on her as he watched her from the head of the bed and she felt her cheeks grow warm. She swung her legs over the end of the bed and sat up, placing her back to Li. She was not ready to go there yet.  
Standing up, she slipped her gun onto her pants ( Like Lara Croft from Tomb Raider ) and walked to the door. Li sat up a little more and watched her. She stopped at the door and turned to look at him.  
" I'm going to go do some training. " she slipped out the door as quietly as she had said it.  
Li rolled over and flopped down on his back and starred at the ceiling, and placed his arm over his forehead. They'd talked a lot since he'd brought her back. He'd made her place known and she had accepted it - grudgingly. He was worried. She didn't want the place that he had granted her. Many had tried to get what she had obtained, but she saw it as unimportant.  
He knew she was skittish when it came to her intitiation. He was trying to get her to accept it, but she shied away just like she had just now. He wanted to make her his completely, he wanted to become a part of her. He hadn't wanted anything as much as he wanted Cherry. Sighing he got up and ran his hand through his hair. He was wearing army pants and boots and a black t-shirt. He walked down the hall and followed Cherry.

Sweat broke out of her body as she dodged and fought in the training arena. She aimed her gun and fired at the taret and was pleased when she hit the centre of the target. She was working off her fear. She had to give herself eventually, but it was to Li. The Leader of the Black Wolves, a strong and determined man, an almost complete stranger that didn't love her and someone that she didn't completely know herself. Damn bloody Macc, she thought as she knocked the statues head off.  
Li watched her from the shadows, so he wouldn't break her concentraion. She was really good, especially when she applied herself. She would make the perfect leader. He balked at the sudden thought. He was thinking ahead of himself. Cherry wasn't permanent, none of his women were. It didn't last. The only reason she would have his mark was because he didn't want anyone else to touch her.  
She aimed, and a shadow caught her attention. She saw who it was and gasped, triggering the gun and sent it flying above her, where a smash occurred and glass rained down on her, but she didn't move. She blinked but the person walking past the protective glass was still there.  
" Saola . . . " she whispered in shock as she watched her co-worker in the arms of a Black Wolf she hadn't seen before.  
She tensed. What was Macc thinking sending in another agent and so quickly! Now she was certain to give herself away. Her gaze was fixed on the couple as they walked past the protective glass and disappeared from sight. She holstered her gun and felt someone's eyes on her. She turned and saw Li emerge from the shadows and she saw his glance go from her to where she had been watching. He knew something was wrong. She turned away and jumped up grabbing the rope that was hanging from the ceiling and started climbing up it, putting all her effort into it. When she reached the top, she leaned back and kicked open the skylight and reached over and climbed up through it and found herself on the roof. She slammed it closed with her foot in a helpless anger. How the hell was she supposed to do this now with Saola breathing down her neck? She sat down and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Things just kept getting harder and harder to do.  
" I don't want to give up, I don't want that kind of failure . . but what am I going to do? " she whispered.  
' That's rich. ' her mind said sarcastically. ' This from someone that has quit this mission several times already,  
and has come crawling back. Pathetic Avalon. '  
" Shut up! " she muttered angrily. " When I want you to rub it in my face, I'll ask you too. "  
Her mind snorted in disgust.  
' You're funeral. . . '

Standing straighter she started to climb up higher on the roof. She liked the feeling of freedom. She jumped up over the last rafter and nearly collided with Mika.  
" Ho-eee! " she cried and nearly lost her balance. Mika grabbed her hand and dragged her down beside him.  
" Mika! " she looked at him surprised. " What on earth are you doing all the way up here? "  
" I could ask you the same thing. " he smiled, but she noticed the sadness there.  
" What's wrong? " she asked concerned.  
" Nothing. " he said.  
Cherry frowned. " You know Mika, " she started haughtily. " When you say nothing in that tone of voice, you're just begging for attention. So you might as well just tell me. "  
He shot her a look and she smiled warmly. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
" Melisande, the girl I've been seeing for a few months just called it off. She told me she'd been seeing another guy from another clan. "  
Cherry's emerald eyes dulled with sadness. " Gomenasai Mika-chan. That's awful. "  
He smiled ruefully. " Life's a bitch hey? I thought we really had something going there too. "  
" I'm sure that you did. " Cherry said. " Maybe she just didn't appriciate you. "  
" Maybe. " he said sadly looking out at the distance. " So why are you up here? "  
" Clearing my head. It's a little stressful at the moment and I think I'm going nuts. "  
" With the initiation? "  
Cherry balked. " Is it that transparent? "  
He smiled. " We all know how you feel. Well most of us anyway. " he smiled. " It takes a little getting used to. "  
" I'm not going to get use to it Mika. " Cherry said looking away. " I'm a little scarred. "  
She felt his gaze study her.  
" Have you told Li? "  
" I've tried to. I think he knows it, but he still he wants it to happen. I love you guys, you all know that, but it's just something I'm going to have to get my head around . . and soon. " " Get drunk. "  
" What! " her head snapped around.  
" Get well and truly drunk and then you won't know a thing. " he smirked.  
" You want me to get plastered? Are you barmy? I would like to remember my first time thanks! "  
He laughed, but there was still a little sadness there. " Gomen, gomen. I couldn't help it. "  
She shoved him playfully. " Mika, you're a toad. Warts and all. "  
" Do I get a kiss? "  
She shot him a look and he smiled warmly.  
" I think kissing you wouldn't help. " she said. " You'd probably turn into a Cane Toad. "  
" Ouch! " he grimaced. " That's harsh honey. "  
She smirked and her eyes glowed. " All's fair in Love and War - " she smirked again. " - Sugar. "  
He laughed and she smiled, but they soon fell silent again turning to look out of the world around them. The breeze russled through the pine trees lifting their hair away from their faces, ticking their skin.

They looked down as Black Wolves piled out and started bringing their black cars around the front.  
" What's going on? " Cherry asked watching them.  
" It's a raid or a fight. Something's come up. " Mika replied watching as well.  
" Shouldn't you be going with them? "  
Mika shrugged. " I'm not in the mood for it. I'd probably get shot - or worse. " Sakura shivered.  
" Li's probably looking for you. " Mika spoke up.  
" Are you giving me my marching orders m'lord? " she asked arching a brow.  
" Oh no m'lady. " Mika smiled gently. " But I'd hate for him to think you've taken off again. He's very protective of you. "  
" So I've noticed. " she replied dryly.  
The sadness was back in his eyes and Cherry thought for a moment before turning to look at him properly. He met her gaze.  
" I have a boon to ask of you m'lord. " she said playing along.  
He smiled gently. " Anything, my fairest lady. What do you wish of me? "

Cherry leant over and he backed away a little unsure what she doing.  
" A person once told me, " she confided in secret. " That a person wanting to help ease another's pain, should do all that they can in their power to help where they are needed most. "  
Mika starred at her, alerted to any movement. Cherry smiled and he met her gaze. " There is pain and sadness in you Mika. " she whispered. " And I understand, but she was not worth it. You are a much better person than she. Given some time, there will be one who is meant for you. All you have to do is wait and see. " She leant forward and softly kissed him on the forehead. She barely touched her lips to his skin, but it startled him none-the-less. It was a healing kiss. It only lasted a second, but he starred at her in wonder. Her emerald eyes were glowing and clear like the real jewel.  
" I have stolen your pain Mika Osakii. " she smiled softly. " There is no more pain for you. Forget and move on. "  
She leant back and smiled at him before standing up. She bowed elegantly and met his gaze. " My mother once taught that to my brother and he sharred it with me on many occassions" she leapt over the rafter and slid down the tiles back towards the skylight. She turned and waved, smiling at him before she slid back inside.

Mika watched her go, a small smile in the corner of his mouth, as he starred up at the sky. " Li, you have no idea what you have in your grasp. I hope you aren't an idiot. She's too precious to lose. " he smiled. " She's a real friend. .. . "

Cherry walked down the last few shadowed stairs before Li appeared in front of her, watching her come down. She masked her expression and gave him a small smile. He was dressed to go out.  
" Feeling better? "  
Cherry blinked. " Ah, . . fine. " she replied. " Going out? " Li nodded. " You want to come? "  
" You want me to come as well? " she asked surprised. " Why? "  
" Because I want you to. " Li replied.  
Cherry slightly frowned and then shrugged.  
" What's the occassion? " " A few Blood Hound's have over stepped their territory for the last time. We're going out to teach them a little lesson. "  
Cherry nodded and followed Li as he walked out, quickly braiding her hair.

Outside a small bar, the Black Wolves crouched surveying their surroundings. Emerald eyes scanned back and forth, a plan forming rapidly in her mind.  
" How many inside? " she asked, her eyes darting to the high cement wall on either side of the bar.  
" There should be about eight - no more than ten. " a Wolf replied.  
" Hmmm. " Cherry saw a shadow walk past the window and waited counting seconds.  
She shifted getting ready to sprint.  
" Wait out here. Be ready, their gona come flying out here. " she dashed around the car and kept low to the ground.  
Li had reached out to grab her, but her wrist went straight through his grasp.  
" Kaeru hai! " Li snapped angrily.  
Cherry volted over the cement wall and landed quietly on the other side, quickly looking around.

Li went to dash after her, but a Black Wolf restrained him. " Trust her. " he said and turned back to the front door.

Cherry edged to the door frame and listened in the shadows as the men inside talked of their daring to trespass on Wolf territory. She was about to dash inside and shout 'Police!', but something else caught her eye. Something, big, red and incased in glass.

The Blood Hounds shouted and jumped to their feet when the alarm went off and water started pouring from the roof. Fearing that there was a fire and that the alcohol would catch a light, they bolted from the building - straight into a Black Wolf ambush.  
Cherry laughed to herself as she got drenched. She wiped water out of her eyes and walked out the back. Fearing that more might come from somewhere, she climbed the ladder to the roof and climbed over the tiles till she could look down and watch as the Black Wolves captured the last of the Blood Hounds.  
The wind picked up and carried a few loose strands of hair as she starred around them in pure curiousity. She was going to turn back to Li when something caught her eye, which made her blink and hone in on what she was seeing.  
A few houses down, a garage was opening and a black car was backing out of the driveway - a very familar black car. Flashes from the night three years ago, as Macc insanely drove after a black car jumped into her mind, and she walked to the edge of the roof watching as it drove off away from them. Nothing stirred in the house from where it had driven out of. She was going to have to investigate.  
Li looked up and watched her. What had her interest? He called her name, but she didn't hear him. Suddenly, as if she became aware that he was watching her, she turned and looked down at him and then moved away from the edge and disappeared. She appeared a few minutes later as she jumped over the cement wall and Li was suddenly struck with a memory of a couple of years ago when he'd been chased by the rookie cop. It had been the night the Black Wolves had been accused of murder and violation. She'd been a small thing, but she had volted that wall as if it weren't there as she had come after him. Cherry walked over to them and he shook his head. Cherry was too tall and shapely comparred to her. He hadn't even been able to see her face. What did it matter?

At that moment a Blood Hound spat and swore as Cherry stopped to take the insult.  
" Stupid ama! " he spat. " You set off that damn alarm! You have no honour! You resulted to lowely trickery than rather face us like a wolf! "  
Cherry sneered.  
" You are the one with no honour when you're the one who screamed like a girl. " she smirked at his angry face.  
" Yasui baita! " the Blood Hound spat.  
Li hit him so fast, the Hound's head spun.  
" Shut your freaking yap. " he spat, his glare icy. " If you don't, it'll be the last thing you ever say. "  
There was a loud bang, and Li found himself starring at a hole blown right through the Hound's head, right between the eyes. He reached up and wiped blood from his face as the body fell sideways and turned in shocked surprise to the source of the gun shot.  
Pure anger and rage shook in ever limb of her being. She was not a cheap w.hore. Her arms trembled with rage as her gun barrel cooled. Her eyes burned with livid anger as she fired again and again at the bastard. Li jumped out of the way as she went beserk. The other Wolves and Hounds watched in sickened silence as a fire seemed to swirl around the one insulted.  
The clicking of her empty gun made her throw her gun away in disgust. She stalked away and swore every curse she knew. She stopped when the sirens started through the air. Li cursed and hauling their prisoners after them, the Wolves got into their vehicles. Li stopped and grabbed Cherry's empty gun and looked up for her. But she was gone.  
" Cherry! " he yelled.

He jumped in the car and swung it around trying to find her. The tyres screeched and rubber burnt as he yelled out the window at her as she looked around for an escape route. He floored the car and braked in front of her.  
" Get in! " he yelled as she spotted him and then ran for the car. She jumped in the back and Li took off, just as the Police and Fire Brigade arrived at the scene.

Li drove in silence for ten minutes trying to calm down. That had been close. His eyes flicked to the rear view and flicked back again and swore. He pulled the car over and jumped out, opening the back door and knelt in to the huddled figure on the back seat, crying.  
" Honey, " he climbed in and gently touched her. " What's wrong? "  
Her head snapped up and she glarred at him. " I am not your w.hore! " Even F.B.I agents had feelings under all their hard core. And her emotions had definately been on a rollar coaster these last few weeks. It was no wonder the damn had finally burst.

Li blinked and reached out to her when she lowered her head again. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. " I know you're not. " he whispered, kissing the top of her head. " Is that all people see now because I'm a part of the Wolves? A w.hore? Xiao Lang's w.hore? "  
Li cringed.  
" I'm to blame. " he admitted after a while. She lifted her face to look at him waiting. Li cleared his throat and looked away. " You see it's my reputation as a play - well, ahh, you know. " he looked back to her. " It's what they expect. But you must believe me when I say that you are different. You are decent, kind and carring, beautiful and loyal. You are nothing compared to the past. You are a flame that burns all on it's own, brighter than any other. I'm sorry that you had to hear that. " he said stroking her hair. " He was a b.astard and he deserved what you did to him. "  
Cherry sniffed and wiped away her tears. " You must think me a akanbo. I run whenever I can and I fear lots of things. "  
" Everyone is afraid of something. " Li said smiling. " And you're braver than you give yourself credit for. "  
She turned her head away. " If you say so. "  
Li turned her head back to him and met her sad eyes. " Although you do have a annoying habbit of taking off when you feel like it, you always come back to face me. Not many would have that kind of courage considering what kind of b.astard I can be when I'm ticked. " he smiled. " You stand up for yourself and argue your point till you either win or lose. Look what happened when you first came to the mansion. The Wolves attacked you, but instead of using your gun which would have helped greatly, you ran, not because you were afraid, but because you were brave enough to know that you could not have won then and there and that once I knew what was happening, I'd put a stop to it. Although I did arrive a little late, we were lucky that no blood was spilled. "  
He kissed her briefly smiling.  
" You put your life on the line for hair-brained skemes and plans, not carring what happens to you as long as you can help those that need your help. You're so sweet natured, but strong at the core where it counts. You're stubbornly determined and did I mention that your clever and smart? "  
Cherry sniffed and shot him a look. " Are you trying to butter me up? "  
Li smiled and kissed her again. " No. I'm just telling you that you are more than that what Kursac said. "  
She smiled softly and lowered her head. " Arigato. "

Li lifted her chin and made her look at him. " No, " he said. " Thank you for finding me. "  
Tears slid down her cheek again. " Do you really mean that? "  
" I do. " he said and lowered his mouth to hers.

Word must have gotten around as to what the man named Kursac had said, because she suddenly found herself surrounded by Madison, Meilin, Astalte and a few other girls that she had met previously. They took in her upset form sitting at the window seat and sharred pointed looks.  
" I'm ok . . really . . " Cherry said and turned back to stare out the window at the fading sky.  
" Yeah . . sure. . . " Meilin replied sarcastically, placing her hand on her hip. " You're going to let that za zhong mess you up? "  
" You're not Xiao Lang's whore. " Astal spoke up firmly.  
" Aren't I? " Cherry asked, not looking at them.  
" Have you slept with him? " Meilin demanded.  
" No. . . . "  
" Then how can you be his w.hore? " she snapped angrilly.  
" I will be once he initiates me. " she replied.  
" How you can be a w.hore if the man who has you cares for you? " Astal asked.  
Cherry shrugged her shoulders weakly. " Xiao Lang doesn't really care for me. Not that way. "  
" Not care for you -? " Meilin asked incrediously. " ARE YOU BLIND! "  
Madison knelt down and hugged her close, giving the dejected girl her warmth, carring and understanding.  
" Cherry-chan, " she stated softly making the her look at her. " can you truly not see that Li cares for you? That he respects you and adores you? " Emerald eyes watched her. " He has changed the rules to respect you, something that he has never done for any of us. I wish it had been that easy for me. " she smiled ruefully. " His eyes are filled with kindness when he sees you. Can you truly tell me that you don't see it? " she asked softly.  
" But that's how he always is. " Cherry said. " Don't you see? I'm just another notch for him. Another score, another girl that will sleep with him. He's a player. A - "  
" You knew the risk. " Madison stated cutting her off. Cherry starred at her. " As I did when I first layed eyes on Eli. You may not have totally aware of it, but you knew. You could have walked away, but you hung around. " Cherry smiled, despite her dejected emotions. " It's ok. I don't need the confidence boost. I'm feeling better now. "  
" I'm not convinced. " Meilin stated eyeing her warily.  
" What is this? " Cherry smiled. " A Spanish Inquisition? "  
Meilin smiled. " Don't get sassy. " Cherry smiled and got up and surprised them all by giving them a hug.  
" Arigato minna-san. "  
" Whatever. " Meilin said as she recieved the hug. " Don't let this moping thing become a habbit or I'll be forced to take action. "  
" I'm definately terrorfied now. " Cherry replied, and Astal smirked.  
" There's a party tonight. You coming? "  
" Huh? " Cherry turned around. " A party? Here or elsewhere? "  
" Elsewhere. " Meilin cut in. " This is where you can show us what moves you've got. "  
Cherry blushed and looked down at the ground. " Ano, do I have time to go shopping first? "  
" Why would you want to go shopping? " " I - ah - kinda don't have anything apart from what Li-kun gave me of yours Meilin-chan. " she admitted blushing.  
" And what I bought the other day isn't exactly what you guys would wear. "  
" Cherry, " Astal spke up. " We're sisters here. We stick together. All you have to do is ask and you can borrow. God, Meilin's borrowed several of my outfits, " she shot Meilin a pointed look. " and I'm sure I'll never see them again, and I'm sure they're stuffed somewhere at the back of her wardrobe, but the point is, it's part of the rule here, though I can think of some that don't follow it, and I'll warn you about who to avoid asking later, but for now you're safe with us. "  
" We can do a wardrobe raid later. " Meilin cut in. " For now, I wana go check up on Mika and see how well he's doing with my car. If he's killed it, I'll castrate him. I made sure he knew that before hand. "  
Cherry giggled and followed the others downstairs. Madison hung back and waited until Li emerged from the shadows.  
" Is she better now? " he asked softly.  
Madison nodded. " Hai. She's over it now. "  
" Arigato. " he said. " I knew if I asked - "  
" Li-kun, " she layed her hand gently on his arm and met his gaze. " you didn't need to ask us. We would have done it anyway. We like Cherry. She's a part of us now. I know I've only been here a few more weeks than she, and who am I to say so, but I think the others would agree too. " she smiled brightly and her violet eyes sparkled.  
Li nodded and turned to leave.  
" We'll be down in the garage. " she spoke up and he stopped, his back to her. " Maybe instead of keeping your distance, you should try moving in. It couldn't hurt. "  
" I'll consider it. " was the only replied she got as he walked away.

All the guys were covered from head to foot in grease and oil, their overalls dirty and black, all standing at the hoods of their cars, tools in hand, watching totally amused as Cherry; covered in as much grease and oil as they, sang along with the radio, her head stuck inside the engine, as she fixed up her car. From across the garage, Li smiling, shook his head bemused and went back to fixing up his car. " Man, " Mika spoke up so Cherry could hear. " Is this chic talented or what? " he asked sounding astounded. " She cooks, she sings, she fights, she trains, stands up to Syaoran, she was head cheer leader AND she can detail and fix up cars. Is there anything this chic can't do? "  
Cherry, who had poked her head back up to hear what he said, stuck her tongue out as they others laughed and mock glarred at him. " Stuff it in your manifold Osakii. "  
" You forgot to add sassy too. " Li spoke up smiling brightly at her as the others laughed at her comment. She humphed and kicked her car over, gunning the engine, smiling at the cheers she received from the men as the turbo kicked in.

She was cleaning up when one of the guys threw his spanner and threw his hands up in the air.  
" I hate this stupid hunk of junk. " he glarred hatefully at the car. " Since Yosida ran it to the ground, the things been going down hill since then. I should bloody kill him. "  
Cherry eyed the car critically and grabbed her laptop out of the car.  
" I don't think that's neccessary. " she said and jumped up on the hood of her car and typed away furiously.  
" You could strip it completely back, and start from scratch. " she said as she hacked away and drew up images.  
" You could put in a v8 engine and upgrade it later. " she typed away. " Hey what are you doing? " the guy asked, stepping closer to have a look and looked surprised. " Hey cool. How can you do that? "  
" Hacking, as long as you know the right sites to go to. " she smiled and drew up other images, showing him.  
" You're car could look like this. " she showed him and he smiled.  
The others came forward and crowded around. Li looked curious too.  
" Or you can add other bits. " she typed away and the picture changed and showed parts that went into the design.  
" Of course it will cost you, unless you know a good contractor. " she said and downloaded the files and got out of the site. " Kinda depends on what you're after. "

One guy looked up at Mika. " You forgot to mention hacker too. " Cherry laughed sheepishly. She hated being on display.  
" You're just one little surprise after the other aren't you? " Li asked moving closer to have a better look.  
" You learnt all this from your brother? "  
Cherry nodded. " I kinda branched out a little, but that was years ago. My brother knows more than me now. " Li shook his head, and then looked up at the Wolf. " Well? "  
" It looks good. " the wolf agreed and smiled at her. " Can I get a copy of that? "  
" Sure. " Cherry smiled. " Give me a disk when you can, and I'll copy it for you. It's a good program to have. It's helped me out more than once. "  
" Thanks. I owe you one. "  
" Don't worry about it. " she assured happily. " Glad I could help. At least Yosida won't have to die over it. "  
The wolf rubbed the back of his sheepishly. " Oh, that, yeah. Sorry. " Cherry smiled and closed the laptop and put it on the backseat.

" Wana help me now Miss Fix It? "  
Cherry's brow arched. " Me help you? " she asked looking at Li. " You don't need my help. "  
" That's where you're wrong. " he assured. " Two will get it done quicker. "  
She opened her mouth, then closed it, knowing it was a good point. " What needs to be done? "  
" Oil change, a few lose bolts need tightening, and a once over to make sure everything is in working order. "  
She shrugged. " I can help with that. " Li smiled as she turned to his car. He caught the others smug expressions and warned them with a glance as he smiled and turned back to her.

" Could you give me that spanner Li-kun please? " she asked, her head stuck in the engine.  
" This one? " he asked, resting his hand on her back as he leaned closer for her expection. She stiffened as she examined the spanner he had.  
" Yeah that one. " she mumbled as she took it from him.  
He hid his smirk and went back to his work.

She cursed when the bolt wouldn't budge. Li looked up and watched as she muttered under her breath, a streak of grease on her cheek. She looked so adorable.  
" I find, " he said coming up behind her, curving his hand around her waist, resting lightly on her stomach, as he leant down and placed his hand on hers. " that having another hand always helps. "  
She gulped when she felt his breath tickle her ear. Together they turned the spanner and it came lose. He straightened up and her breath hitched as his hand left her slowly. Was she imagining this? It happened a few more times and then she finally straightened up and glarred at him.  
" Ok what are you playing at? " she demanded aiming the spanner she was holding at him threateningly.  
He was an angel of complete innocence. " What? " she heard snickers from the other guys and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
" Ok, once is accidental, twice is a little coincidental, more than three times and it's suspicious buddy. "  
A tiny smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth and she glarred some more.  
" What is? " he leant down and fiddled some more with the engine. " I think you're imagining things Cherry. "  
She eyed him suspiciously, doubting herself, and leant back down and continued working, keeping him in her sight. It was a few minutes later when they were nearly finished that she paused.  
" Don't even think about it. " she straightened and turned on him, his hands frozen in mid air going towards her.  
Laughter came from the others. She ignored them, narrowing her eyes at Li.  
" Try it again Xiao Lang Li, and I'll cram my shoe down your throat until you choke. "  
Laughter roared behind them as the others heard her. He smirked reaching for her and catching her around the waist.  
" Well can I still do it, if you're going to choke me anyway? "  
A tiny smile formed against her will as she looked at him. " Oh you're definately getting the nine inch pumps. "  
He cringed, and she laughed pushing away from him. " Keep you're eyes on the job wolf boy. " she chided.

A few minutes later they finished and she smiled at him as she cleaned up. Meilin, who had finished with watching Mika ages ago, came to claim her. At Li's frosted look she smiled.  
" Don't worry, you can have her back before we leave. We've got to get her ready. " she smiled at Sakura as she blushed. " Think you can last until then? " she laughed at Li's glare.  
" Come on Cherry. " she dragged her behind her. " Li has serious seperation issues, but I'm sure he can handle them for a while. "  
Li glarred at Meilin's retreating back and then joined up with Mika and Eriol as they congradulated him for the entertainment.

Later that Night . .

The crowded club, hummed with music and talk. Smoke crowded parts of the club, and bodies danced closely together as the music remixed and continued to change. In their own privte part of the club, the Wolves danced, partyed and drank to their content. They had been there for a few hours and were thouroughly enjoying themselves. Cherry had gotten use to the atmosphere and had watched as the girls had showed off their moves and had joined in when they had cornered her and forced her out to the dance floor with them. She'd received quite a few cheers and cat calls, much to her surprise and amazement. It was a completely different perspective comparred to her normal daily life she was used to.  
She danced unitl she couldn't stand any longer and collapsed on the seats were she laughed and joked with other Wolves. One wolf got up and left and Li took his place and smiled briefly at her as he started talking to another about some business they had arranged. She felt kind of bereft after the garage episode, but she brightened considerable, when she felt his hand warm on her thigh under the table. His eyes were warm and heated when he turned his gaze briefly to hers. She yawned widely shortly later, and Li wrapped his arm around her and cuddled her closer, so she could rest her head on his shoulder, while he continued to talk. She must have dozed because she came awake with a start and blinked trying to figure out where she was. She looked up and met Li's gaze looking down at her and smiled. The music blarred and she wondered how on earth she had been able to sleep though it.  
Li stood up and helped her stand up. He lead her over to the dance floor and nodded at the DJ and soft music sudden hushed the louder noise. He held her close in the shadows as he danced with her. Her head rested against his shoulder, his head close to hers, as he held her hips close to his.  
Cherry smiled to herself as she drew Li's warmth into her. He had held her close all night and hadn't let her out of his sight. She found it comforting and some-what romantic. She liked being cherished and protected. What would Tori think if he could see then together? Would he see how much she loved him?  
She stiffened and her eyes flew open. Li gript her closer feeling her tense. She swallowed hard. ' Love him? ' her mind asked. ' How could you love him? You barely know him! ' She raised her head and starred up into Amber eyes that were watching her carefully. She couldn't believe it, she loved him. She blinked and looked away uncertainly. ' Well, ' her mind said. ' That's it. I'm outta here. Give me a call when Macc's about to kill you, I'd personally like to enjoy it. ' she heard that mental door slam again and cringed.

She rested her head back against Li's shoulder and starred over it, at the other couples that were around them. She ran her hand up his shoulder to hold him better as she thought. After several minutes she knew that no matter how this case turned out, she would protect Li's life with her own. She didn't care anymore that he was her assignment, he'd proven that he carred for her, and that was something that she couldn't over see.  
' I know in way over my head and in dangerous water - ' she paused. ' No, make that shark infested water. ' she corrected in her mind. ' But Love is never predictable, and once one falls for it, there's no going back. '

" Something wrong? " Li muttered in her ear. She shivered.  
" No. " she pulled back and smiled at him. " I just realised something. "  
" Oh? " Li asked and he wrapped his arms around her. " What did you just realise? "  
She kissed him softly on the under-side of his jaw. " How much I want you. "  
It took him a few moments for it to register, but when it did he tensed and looked down at her. " What? "  
She smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder. " I want you. I want my intitation . . later, now, yesterday. "

Li starred down at her and then took her hand and lead her off the dance floor and lead her outside. He back her up against the wall and rested his hands on either side of her head. She looked up at him blushing slightly. He starred down at her, searching for something and she held his gaze.  
" Are you sure you're ready? " he asked softly.  
She nodded and raised her head up to him, bringing her emerald eyes into the light making them sparkle and glow. Li nodded slowly and then backed away.  
" Come with me then. "  
" You want to? " she asked tilting her head to the side. " You don't have to if you don't want to I - "  
Li leant down and kissed her eagerly. He teased, took and gave. When he was done, he pulled back and looked at her. " Did that feel like someone that doesn't want to? "  
She was giddy. Which way was up?  
" Umm . . ok then. " she smiled and placed her hand in his. " Lets go. "

Shadowed green eyes watched the two and a disgusted grunt came from the darkness. They continued to watch as the lancer drove off and the green eyes disappeared into the darkness.  
" Well . . this is a predictable developement. . . "

The sun glistened through the window and the hidden figure in the huge bed stretched and clawed her way up to the surafce of sleep. Tangled honey-brown hair popped out of the covers and starred sleepily around the empty bedroom and grumble something about 'stupid mornings.  
Twenty minutes later, Cherry emerged from the bedroom and walked down the carpeted hallways in search of her lover. She headed towards Li's study and heard yelling and wondered what on earth was going on. She opened the door quietly and listened as she watched Li throw the paper down on his desk. He was glarring at Eriol.

Li's amber eyes bored into Eriol's. He gestured the papers.  
" How the hell could we be responsible for that murder! " he demanded starting to pace.  
Eriol's solemn expression followed him as he paced. " We should have figured it would start up again once we started showing our faces again, and since the incident with Cherry being captured. It was bound to happen. "  
" But we weren't there! " Li spat. " How can we be blamed for a crime we didn't commit! "  
Cherry's eyes widened in the shadows.

Li turned to one of the other Wolves.  
" Landen! " he barked. " I want all the Wolves combed through. Find out where most of them were last night. Make sure they have alibis. Hiiragizawa will join you along with Osakii. Someone will know something. Check those new recruits from the Foxhanes. I want any imperfection eradicated. Is that clear. I want someone's head to roll and I want to find what the hell is going on. "  
" What about Cherry? " A wolf asked.  
From her place, Cherry covered her mouth as she gasped.  
Li spared him a brief look. " You leave her to me. "

Cherry jumped back and looked around wildly.  
She took a few steps back and took off for their bedroom, closing the door and trying to formulate a plan. She stripped all her clothes and jumped in the shower, sticking her head under, trying to drive away all the horrid scenarios running through her head if they interrigated her and found her guilty. She didn't know how long she had stood there, but she shrieked when someone hugged her from behind.  
Li pinned her against the wall so she could see him.  
Her back hit the cold wall and she starred up at Li who was watching her. She closed her eyes breathing deeply as she tried to calm down. Her heart was racing and she felt herself blush as she remembered what they had done the night before.  
" You startled me. " she managed to choke out.  
Li rested his forehead against hers and sighed. " I didn't meant to scare you. Are you alright? "  
She nodded dumbly feeling his body against hers.  
" Good. " he smiled suddenly and she was lifted up and she starred down at him in surprise wondering what he was doing.  
" Li, what are you - Oh! " she choked out as he felt him enter her. Her head went back and didn't think for a very long time. . . .

The wind toyed with the white curtains and a cool breeze fell over to the two laying on the bed fully clothed. Li ran his hand through her long hair as she lay curled up on her side, Li laying behind her, hugging her close as his head rested on her shoulder.  
" Do you think it could be me? " she asked quietly after he had just told her the news.  
He kissed her cheek. " Iie Cherry. I know you have nothing to do with these false accusations. "  
She sighed in relief. Well it was the truth, she wasn't behind the fake cases against them. She was trying to help them.  
He suddenly hugged her closer as he whispered in her ear. " I enjoyed last night. "  
She giggled as she went red. " So did I. " she rolled over and he leaned over her.  
" I didn't hurt you? Did I? " he asked kissing along her jaw.  
" A little. " she admitted. " But not that much. " she added hastily when he looked down at her.  
" Gomen. " he apologised.  
She shook her head. " Iie. You didn't do anything wrong. " she ran her palm down his face. " You did everything right. "  
He smiled and she giggled. " I think I just upped the ego by several notches. "  
" Damn right. " he nuzzled her neck and she laughed. " I like to know I'm doing it right. "  
" I doubt you'd be anything but the best. " she gasped as he kissed the base of her throat.  
" Thank you for that. "  
" Nani? The prep talk? " she asked, closing her eyes in pleasure.  
" No. You just gave me something to brag about with Hiiragizawa. "  
She gasped and pushed him away. " My abilities, not you! " he added hastily, when she glarred at him. " How much better I am than him! "  
" You'd better hope so Xiao Lang Li. " she glarred.  
He kissed her firmly, running his hands down her stomach.  
" If you think that's going to get you out of trouble- " she mocked glarred.  
" I wouldn't dream of it. " he murmered as he kissed her again.  
" Everyone must be wondering where we are. " she murmered.  
" I doubt it. They know I'm - ah - otherwise engaged. "  
Cherry blushed several shades of reds and hid her head under the pillow. " Dono yo ni hazukashii! "

Li smiled, laughing as he fought to take the pillow from her.  
" Come out of there. " he laughed as he lifted the pillow enough to see her eyes, huge and starring at him. " No! " she reclaimed the pillow. " I'll never hear the end of it! "  
Still smiling, he took the pillow from her and pinned her hands above her head.  
" Neither will I if that's any consolation. "  
Cherry groaned and then started when someone knocked on the door.  
" Come in! " Li called out and smiled when Meilin walked in.  
" Ohayou! " she smiled cheerfully. She smiled at Sakura. " Ohayou! I came to say : Welcome Black Wolf sister. "  
Cherry smiled shyly and blushed.

Meilin laughed and sat on the end of the bed. " So I take it that it was good? "  
" Meilin! " Li snapped.  
She shrugged. " Nani? One can only conclude that since you've been in here all morning and half the night. "  
" Kami preserve me. " Cherry heard him mutter and giggled.  
" Gomen Meilin-chan. " Cherry said rolled from underneath Li. " I've been cooped up here all day as you say - "  
" I resent that. " Li shot her a mock glare.  
" Anyway, " Cherry continued shooting Li a face. " Obviously you didn't come for details, so I take it you wanted to hang out? "  
" Well I - "  
" Great! " Cherry smiled and lead Meilin out of the room and ducked her head back in and smirked at Li.  
He fell back laughing to himself. Meilin had no doubt been outmatched in that round.

A few days later. . .

Cherry walked down a hallway that she hadn't been down before and smiled to herself as Meilin had tried unsuccessfully to find out any details on her inititation.  
She heard noises and a shout of pain. Frowning, she walked around the corner and starred at the closed door. She heard a sound and a cry of torture and gasped. She opened the door quietly wondering what the hell was going on and stopped breathing.

Inside the shadowed room was one man sitting tied to a chair and blood was trickling from numerous cuts on his body. Her emerald eyes widened in terror as she watched Li stalk like a predator around the man sittng in the chair. Another cut up figure of a man sat motionless, blood drying on his lifeless body. Li's voice was soft, but she could hear it clear as day.  
" I thought I warned you the last time Naoto that treachery wouldn't be tolerated, by me or anyone. "  
" I-I-I didn't d-d-o i-it. " the man choked out.  
More shadows moved and Cherry recognised some of the other Wolves she had met before as they snarled at the man called Naaoto.

The blade flashed threatening in the light. Naoto sobbed as he tried to rear his head away. Cherry's heart pounded.  
" You have one more chance to tell me. " Li spoke softly looking at him. " Someone said that we did it, and I want to know who. We've been watching you and your actions speak against you. Who have you been selling us to? "  
" I never did anything! " the man's voice grew louder as he glarred at Li hatefully.  
Cherry was unaware that she had walked further into the room.  
" My father and I served under you loyally for years! Is this the respect we get for our service! "  
A blur through the air was all the warning he got before the blade was embedded into the man's throat. His eyes widened, still alive.  
Amber eyes starred down at him, shadowed with hatred. " We don't repay treachery. "He looked up and said :  
" Finish him off. "  
Cherry's hand flew to her mouth as she watched the brutal killing. She backed into the half closed door and all eyes turned to her as the door thumped shut.  
Li's eyes borred into hers as she gropped behind her for the handle. Her breathing was hitched and she turned and fled. The silent, solitary figure stood in the shadows watching her run; Amber eyes hardened and cold. . .

Cherry choked back on bile as she ran towards the front entrance. She ignored Mika and Eriol as they reached out to her and pushed against the heavy doors until she was heading towards her car and was kicking up gravel. The tall iron gates swung open as she sped out onto the road, heading towards Tokyo City, her heart clogged up in her throat in pure terror.

She hid in her apartment the one that Li knew nothing about, and sobbed until the horrible images in her mind blurred and ran together. She wiped away her tears and went into her bedroom and thought absently that she would have to hire a maid to rid her place of the gathering dust.  
Twenty minutes later she was standing in a down town hairdressers and demanding that she wanted the works.  
For the next hour she was relaxed, comforted, pampered and spoiled. Her hair was cut, so it hung just below her shoulder blades and when it was all done, she glowed.

When she was back in her car, she found it was a little easier to breath. She handled stuff like this all the time. Working in the force made her see all kinds of unhumane things, but seeing Li do it was what had destroyed her. Her cell rang and she realised she had a few missed calls.  
She answered it, but remained silent. It was Meilin.  
" Oh thank Kami! Cherry are you alright! " she was frantic. " Osakii and Hiiragizawa said you took off and that you were pretty upset. Are you alright! Cherry! Cherry! "  
" I'm fine Meilin. " she said softly.  
" No you're not! What's wrong! Was it Li? Did he do something! "  
" Why don't you ask Naoto? " she replied dully.  
" Nani? Naoto? I haven't seen him. "  
" That's because Li got to him first. Goodbye Meilin. " she hung up.  
She drove off and knew she had to face this thing sooner or later.  
' Kami don't let that ever happen to me. ' she begged. ' When they find out that I'm an undercover cop, please, don't let them butcher me. '

She approached the tall iron gates and stopped. Should she be doing this? She pushed the accelerator down and drove up the driveway. She parked her car and got out. She locked it and walked towards the gardens. She'd been spending too much time inside anyway.  
She found the swing and sat down and pushed it back and forth, swinging gently. The sun beat down on her and she shielded her face against the brightness. She listened to the birds singing and the gentle swaying of the branches of the pine and other trees.  
She heard her name being called out and turned to watch Meilin and Madison run through the gardens towards her. When they reached her, Meilin dropped down in front of her and looked up at her, her ruby eyes sympathetic. Madison stood to the side concerned.  
" Please tell us you're ok? " Meilin asked quietly.  
" I'm fine. "  
" You've cut your hair. " Madison gently ran her hands through it soothingly.  
" I needed time to think. " she lowered her head. " I didn't meant to pry. I just heard the cry. I thought someone was being attacked. "  
Meilin's eyes softened. " And they were. " she said softly. " I know it's hard to accept some things. And I'm sure you've never witnessed something like that, it's a bit of a shock I know. But we don't tolerate traitors. "  
" Will you be ok? " Madison asked over her shoulder.  
Cherry nodded. " I couldn't believe how cold his eyes were. " she muttered and missed the look that passed between the two girls.  
" He would never treat you like that Cherry. " Madison said stroking her head. " He cares too much for that. "  
" I'd like to be alone for a while if you don't mind. " she said and Meilin and Madison left reluctantly.

Cherry swallowed the lump in her throat. So what if he boyfriend was a murderer? She choked back on a sob and jumped up from the swing and headed towards her car once again. How could it hurt so much? She loved him and to watch him kill so brutally - she blocked it out. She didn't want to think about it.

Put the pedal down, headin' out of town Got make a get away, (get away)

She swung the car around and nearly lost control of the car when she glimpsed back in the rearview and saw Li standing out the front watching her go.

This is more than I can take.

She sped down the drive and headed towards her brother's garage.

In the dark garage, people went back and forth laughing and joking as they fixed cars. Up the stairs and in the little office sat two people reguarding each other.

Chocolate brown eyes starred at the haunted emerald eyes that were across from him.  
" I tried to tell you to get out of this before something happened. I told you, you were too innocent for this. Macc should have his balls cut, shaped and plastered on my car as a freakin' trophey. If I ever get into that office - "  
" You wouldn't make it past the security check. " Sakura muttered drinking her coffee.  
Tori thumnped his hands on the desk angrily and Sakura looked up startled as Tori leant closer to her over the desk, until his eyes burned into hers.  
" Nothing, " he stated quietly. " would ever stop me from getting to you. "  
" Onii-chan. " tears misted her eyes and Tori swore.  
Sakura went into his hug as he came around the desk.  
" Who's hurting you squirt? " he asked gently stroking her hair.  
She shook her head, her words muffled by his shirt. Tori sighed and hugged her closer.

He let her cry and then gently held her away from him. He looked down at her and sighed again.  
" You've gotta stop running squirt. " he murmered. " You're a Avalon. We don't run from what hurts us or upsets us. It's not bad that you feel emotions as strongly as you do, but you've got to learn to deal with them. No more running Sakura. "  
Shimmering emerald eyes starred up at him.  
" It's more complicated than that. " she muttered sadly.  
" How can working for these guys and being amongst them be any more complicated? I know you see things that you don't normally see, but - "  
" Onii-chan, " she whispered. " I'm in love. "  
Tori clamped his mouth shut.  
" I love him so much that it hurts to breath. I've only known him for a short time, but it feels that I was born for him. It hurts to see him suffer and to be blamed for something he didn't do. Although what he did upset me, I have to go back, because I'm the only one who can help save them. But I'm afraid to go back, because if they find out that I'm a cop, then I fear I won't ever see you again Onii-chan. "  
Tori ran his hands down his face and starred at her.  
" Trust you to be the one that had to do everything the complicated way. "  
She managed a small smile. " I followed in your footsteps. I always wanted to be just like you. Didn't you know? "  
" I was afraid of that. " Tori sighed. " Well, you're just going to have to go back and face your demons Kaijuu. "  
She nodded. " Ashiteru onii-chan. " she leant up and kissed him.

Tori watched her drive off and sighed. He walked back into the office and pulled the phone closer to him. It rang a few times before it was answered. Tori watched the door as he lifted the speaker.  
" I've got some business that I want taken care of. . . . "

Late at night . . .

Li kept the spot light on top of the bonnet as he worked on Landen's car. The guy was always running his car into the ground before he took any notice of it's wants and needs. He was tightening a bolt when he heard footsteps and looked up before looking back into the motor.  
He stoppped and looked up as Cherry walked towards him. He went back to fixing the car as he spoke up:  
" You ok now? "  
Cherry blinked and stopped at the edge of the car and watched as he worked.  
" I'm fine. " she said quietly. He nodded and swore when the wrench slipped.  
" You know I can't go easy on you Cherry. " he said bracing his arms on the sides of the engine, shooting her a sideways glance.  
" I don't expect you to. " she replied looking inside the car. " I didn't think you'd come back this time. " he was still looking at her warily.  
" This is my home now. " she said. " I may not like what I see, but I'll deal with it. "  
" Cherry - "  
She flicked her gaze in his direction before she moved around the car, still looking inside the engine.  
" I find that it's a whole lot easier to fix the part that you attempting, if you reach it from under the car. " she gave him a small smile as she slid under the car on the metal creeper.

" Whose car is this? " she asked from somewhere under the car a few minutes later.  
" Landen's. " Li replied leaning on the engine trying to see her.  
Her heard her swear and he tilted his head until he caught a sight of honey-brown hair. " Something wrong? "  
" You wana shine that light down a little more dozo? " she called out.  
Li sighed, knowing that the air between them wasn't completely cleared. He moved the light.  
" I hope you knew that fixing that engine wasn't the last of your problems? " Li rubbed his temples fighting sleep. " No doubt there's something else wrong. "  
Cherry slipped out and stood up, cringing with all the oil that was running down her top. He starred in surprised.  
She shot him a smile. " That's why I swore. I hate the feeling of oil trickling over you. Yuck! " she pulled a face.  
" His oil sump is cracked and all the oil is starting to run out. I didn't help it by touching it. " She indicated the oil puddle running from under the car. " I kinda cracked it more gomen. From what I saw, Landen has been riding his car too hard, too fast. His brake pads are wearing thin too. "  
Li listened as he searched for a clean cloth. " How do you know so much? "  
" I don't know a lot really. " she admitted, smiling when he handed her the clean cloth to mop at the oil.  
" I grew up learning a few things from experience. I told you my brother worked in a garage so I learnt a few things from listening to him ramble on about cars with similar problems. "  
" I guess I should say arigato. " Li said.  
She shrugged. " No biggy. It was the least I could do since I saw that it was you up at this un-godly hour. "  
" Couldn't sleep. "  
" So I saw. " she replied. " Anyway, I better go park my car or I'll have someone come down on me for leaving it in the driveway. " she rolled her eyes but smiled. " Night. Or should I say morning? " she walked out and Li leaned against the car exhausted and emotionally drained. It seemed that he had ruined more than their barely-started relationship.

Cherry jumped into her own bed and made sure to chuck the top that had oil all over it in the bathroom bin. She rolled over and fell asleep.

2 weeks Later . . . ( Near the end of the month. )

Over the next two weeks, a lot of things were noticed within the Black Wolf Mansion. The first being the rift between their leader and the beautiful young woman, Cherry. Although the rift was small, it still kept them apart. They barely spoke a word to each other, and Meilin and the others would share looks when they'd see Li openly expressing his longing and pain of their seperation as he would watch her walk by, or laugh, or dance around with them. Things had definately changed.  
They were back in hiding once again as more reports of Black Wolf attacks broke the headlines. Li was furious, knowing that someone inside his house was betraying him. Although he tried, he was unsuccessful in all his attempts to flush out the taitor.  
Cherry kept her guard up, knowing that she mustn't give Li any cause to look to her. Without him knowing, she watched him, making sure he was safe. She searched for any sign, any clue as to who was faking the Black Wolf attacks, but whoever was responsible was evasive, ambiguous and pratically non-existent. She constantly thought of talking to Macc, but that would give her away. Over the days that passed and the tension was pushing more and more around them and making everyone foul-tempered and grumpy, Sakura knew she needed help and badly. This shouldn't be happening. She knew that whoever that was trying to destroy the Black Wolves would soon attack, and with that attack, would bring all hell down on top of them.  
Time was running out.

Cherry waited beside a young wolf, recently initiated, holding her breath as they waited for Astal and Eriol to safely get out of the Hyo's building. She saw movement and watched as a tall man and a woman, almost matching his height, dressed in dark trench coats walked out of the building towards them. It was them. Cherry sighed, relaxing tensed muscles. She hadn't wanted to be a part of this. This was theft and she knew damn well that if Macc got wind of it, he'd have a bloody field day. Apparently, the Hyo leader, had aqquired some new updated technology. She didn't know what exactly it was, but Li had been adamant about getting his hands on it; and anything else he could get his hands on. Bloody fool. She watched as Astal and Eli got in the car and drove off. Stage one complete. She turned back to watch the door across the street. A black car pulled out of the curb, catching her attention, and followed after Eli and Astal and Cherry, knowing about having a shadow, nearly groaned. She nudged the young guy next to her and told him. He frowned and them spoke into the com link.  
" Yo guys listen up. Cherry says you've got a shadow. It's a black car, " he listened as she whispered to him.  
" Do you see it? "  
The com link crackled and them Astal's voice came through.  
" We see it. We're prceeding to plan B. " she didn't say anymore.

Cherry nodded, thinking to herself. Plan B was what they had concluded would be if they were followed. They would lose their persuers and proceed to exchange the hard won material to another recipient. Like a relay team. So far so good. Astal and Eli could take care of themselves she reminded herself.  
She watched as Li came out of the club that was a few houses down from the building that Astal and Eli had come out of. She wondered if he had found the information he was after? She didn't speak much to him these days, and that wasn't her fault. How could she find words to talk with a murderer? A sadist? Knowing he was the one that had rammed that blade into that man's throat - she shivered and tried to keep her stomach in order. She motioned for the man to stay where he was. Li was about to aqquire a shadow.

Li carefully kept his eyes to the ground, but he was aware of what was around him. He'd found out what he wanted and knew that he was a dead man if they caught him. He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked, but a shiver went up his back. He hoped the others had made their get away cleanly. It would be a miricle if they did. He walked around the corner and walked straight into an ambush. They had been waiting for him.  
They came at him and Li prepared himself for a hard fight. One managed to get him and he snarled. Five against one were not his kind of odds. He ducked and managed to knock one down. He was struck in the back and he stumbled forward gasping. He jumped to the side and turned around quickly, the man's fist bearing down on him quickly.  
It never connected.  
A big, dark spot appeared on the man's chest and everyone watched as he fell to the ground. They all looked around, but they couldn't see anyone. No one was there. Li moved back and got into fighting stance as the others quickly regained their relaxed poses and charged him again.  
Within minutes he'd knocked one of them unconcious, but he had paid for it. While he attacked one, three would attack him. They had to make it difficult. Suddenly one at the back yelped and went sailing, connecting with the wall. They all looked up as a shadow appeared and Cherry revealed herself.  
" How about we even the odds hmm? " she asked getting into fighting stance. " Three against one isn't very fair. "  
The head ringer nodded and she smirked as the man at the back charged her. She frontflip over him and whirled around and kicked him strongly in the back sending him sprawling. She smirk coldly. Li buried his shock and surprise and his fist connected with the guy in front of him.  
" Wana go again? " Cherry asked as she danced back out of the way of the man she'd just kicked. She ducked and struck out. Li took on the two who were after him while she battled with the third. He grunted when they maanged to get again. He was going to have a few sore spots later.

Cherry jumped out of the way and brought up her secret weapon in front of her startling her opponent. She smiled prettily.  
" Surprise. " she said and sprayed the pepper spray right into his eyes. It was the most blood-curdling scream she had ever heard.  
She reached into her boots again and whistled getting the other two's attention. She pulled at the same time on each gun, and they fell to the ground in a pool of their own blood. The one she had sprayed was still moaning, laying on the ground rolling from side to side in agony.  
She tucked away her weapons and briefly looked at Li out of the corner of her eyes. " I thought wolves always had guns on them? They wouldn't have been a problem. "  
Li stiffened as she turned her back and walked past the one of the ground moaning. " It's a little difficult if you can't reach it. " he shot back. She shrugged.  
She heard a metal flick and turned around and gasped. " What are you doing! " Li was looming over the one on the ground, his knife in his hand.  
" Blind men can still talk. " he said. Cherry thought he was going to put him out of his misery, but she soon learnt that she was wrong. Her stomach revolted as the mans mouth filled with blood and Li threw away the useless muscle. He'd cut out his tongue!  
Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth trying to stop herself from losing her breakfast. Li cleaned the blade and looked up and met her horrofied gaze. He shrugged and stiffened when she spoke up:  
" You really are a monster. " she whispered. She shook her head trying to deny it and then turned and fled.

She lost her stomach in a garbage bin and thought she'd never forget that horrible sight. What kind of man was he! ' It's called survival. ' her mind cut in. ' It was either him or that man back there. '  
She shook her head violently. She didn't need this right now. She picked herself up and made her way back to the car she had come in. She got in the back and layed down, her arm across her face. The other one should be along now.  
As if in comfirmation, the scanner crackled in the car and she heard Astal speak up saying that they were home safely and waiting for everyone else. The other wolf came back and looked at her quizzily, but she turned her head away and he got the hint.

They got back and she walked inside careful not to meet anyone's eyes. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, trying to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth. Meilin walked in with Astalte and Madison and they were smiling and joking about their prize.  
" I thougt we'd be busted for sure, " Astal laughed. " but we pulled it off smoothly. "  
" One looked at us funny and Eriol thought he might have to render him speechless by one means or another. "  
They laughed and Cherry set the glass down softly, tense. " Ama. " she said softly.  
They stopped and glanced at her surprised. " What? " Meilin asked. Did she just call them -?

Cherry turned and glarred at them just as Li walked though the door.  
" How can you joke about such things! " she cried. " You think taking people's anatomy is funny? " she was hysterical. That must be the cause of why her voice suddenly rose. " You hate it when it's done to you, so why do unto others what you despise yourself! " her stomach heaved and she choked, her hand flying to her mouth. She bolted and they all sharred looks.  
" What the hell was that about? " Meilin demanded.  
Madison shrugged and Meilin's temper rose. " I should go up there and - "  
" Leave it. ' came the command.  
" Oh, so you're the one behind it. " Meilin figured. " What did you do this time. "  
He told her. He wasn't ashamed.  
" Kuso! " Meilin swore.  
" I think I agree. " Madison had gone paler and she swayed a little. " Excuse me. " she walked out of the kitchen and flew up the stairs.  
" Lovely. . " Astal said sarcastically. " just lovely little dark, avenging angel. " she said to Li. " I think I know now why females are so hard to come by for this lifestyle. Stupid slip ups like that are what frightens them away. "  
" If they can't take it, that's their problem. Li glarred back. " And if that's the case, they shouldn't be here in the first place. "  
" But to do it front of Cherry. " Meilin glarred. " God Li, you know she's innocent! Astal and I can handle something like that, but to expect it of her so quickly . . baka! "  
" Don't start! " Li snapped. " I don't care what the hell you think. I'm going up to rest. " he walked past them and went up stairs.

Cherry watched him as he looked at his bare chest in the bathroom mirror. It was turning black and blue in quite a few places and she knew he must be in pain. She'd heard him when she had come down the stairs and she had hid as he had past her. So he didn't think she belonged there now did he? Well she would show him. She would humble that opinion.  
" Looks like you could use some help. " his eyes darted to hers in the mirror.  
" Oh? " he asked. " And what would you prescribe? "  
She shrugged and walked into the bathroom and urged him to turn around so she could look. She poked and proded and got satisfaction when he cringed in some places.  
" You're enjoying this aren't you? " came the accusation from above and she hid her smile.  
" I'll rub some stuff into it and then put cold compresses to stop most of the swelling. " she proceeded with the search in the cabinet for the lotion.  
" I thought you thought I was a monster? " came the sarcastic remark and she clenched her teeth.  
She met his gaze squarely. " You are. " she said. " But you are hurt and there's no reason to be when it can be helped. "  
She rubbed the stuff over the effected areas. " Now go lie down and I'll go get some frozen stuff to put on them. "  
He grabbed her arm. " You are not putting frozen food on me. " he darred her to argue.  
She punched him and he cried out. " What the hell did you do that for! " he glarred at her, breathing hard.  
" Because that's how bad you're going to hurt tomorrow. " her voice was sugary sweet.  
He glarred at her and she walked out and came back several minutes later and placed the cold compresses on his stomach.  
" Look I'm even being nice to you by wrapping them in teatowels first see? " she mocked.  
" You really like to dig the claws in deeper don't you Cherry? "  
She looked up and met his gaze.  
" Some people's strengths lie elsewhere compared to everyone elses. For what they lack in certain areas, " she gave him a pointed look. " they make up for in others. Think about it Showron. " she said and got up. " Oh, " she stopped at the door and looked at him. He met her gaze as he layed on the bed. " I'm not going anywhere, so get use to the idea. " she closed the door on his surprised look and sighed.

A few days later, she stood beside Meilin, Astal and Madison who had forgiven her outburst, and stood facing three of the Horaku Clan. Their dark eyes bored into theirs. They'd crossed their paths accidently and Cherry had to wonder that it was like a walking death trap. It was like the streets were lined with land mines just waiting for the victum.  
" Well if it isn't Wants Heaps, Gets Heaps, and Gets None. " Astal smirked coldly.  
" She isn't referring to what I think she is, is she? " Cherry asked quietly of Madison.  
Madison giggled softly and I guess I had my answer.  
" Old friends of yours? " Meilin asked looking at the three ticked off girls.  
" Yeah, I use to hang around with them. " Astal smirked again at the furious looks in the girl's eyes.  
" Great. " Cherry muttered.  
The three losened their guns and Cherry balked. Geez, did everything around here have to be so dramatic? She sighed as she grabbed her guns and aimed.  
" I just love reunions. " Astal smirked delighted. " Don't you? "

Cherry fought the pain as she had her Black Wolf tattoo done. It was on her right shoulder blade and she clenched her teeth ignoring the sweat on her forhead. She cringed as she walked around afterwards. The guy had put plastic wrap over it to stop the bleeding, but she felt the dried blood on her back where it had seeped. She made her way into the kitchen and starred out the window as she got lost in her thoughts.  
She jumped when she felt something cold touch her back.  
" Hold still. " she heard Li say as he cleaned her tattoo. " You bled a little. "  
" Thanks. " she mumbled, a little tense as he dried it.  
" Looks good. " he commented as he tidied away.  
" Umm . . thanks. It sure hurt like hell. " she muttered.  
He gave a small smile as he leant against the counter near her. " Usually does on the back. It's where all the nerve endings are. "  
" I wish someone had carred to tell me that BEFORE he went ahead and did it. " she fumed.  
He smiled faintly. " Well it's done now and you don't have to worry about it. I'll tell Jiu Mu to watch his back though. "  
Sakura smiled faintly and then started when her cell rang. Frowning she answered it and her eyes widened when she was bombarded by Tori's frantic voice.  
" Sakura are you there! "  
" Tori! " she cried and then gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes glued on Li's.  
" Sakura listen I need you to meet me now! " Tori's voice rang in her ear as she turned and started running down the hall.  
" What's wrong? " she asked as she grabbed her keys. " Listen I did some digging, " he said as her arm was grabbed from behind. She cried out surprised and turned to face Li.  
" Sakura? "  
" What's wrong? " Li asked frowning.  
" Sakura who's that? " Tori demanded in her ear.  
" I have to go. " Sakura said to Li. " I'll be back straight away. Trust me. " she pleaded and jerked free of Li's grip and sped off down the drive.  
" What did you find? " she asked as she drove.  
" Where are you now? " Tori sounded calmer now. " Head for home. "  
" What! Are you bonkers! " she cried. " I could be followed! You want me to put Tou-san in danger! "  
" He's not home. I'm there at the moment and I can handle it. Move it squirt I don't have long to tell you. You wanna save them don't you? "  
Sakura's expression turned determined.  
" I'm on my way. . . "

To Be Continued. . .

Author's Note :

Kaeru hai - Get back here ama - b.itch Yasui Baita - cheap w.hore/s.lut ( Sorry, but I have to be careful of webmarshal. )  
akanbo - baby Dono yo ni hazukashii - How embarrassing Hyo - Panther

Sorry about those chapters being the same. I have fixed them up now. Here are the meanings for the japanese words. Sorry it was a little hard, but I thought you might get the general idea. Thank you all for your updates. I appriciate your support and I hope that you will continue to support this dedicated fan of the popular CCS series. The following chapter is NOT the end! So don't believe it is so!

I also would like to apologise for these chapters being so late to be posted, but I am in TAFE now and the stupid computer network has banned Fanfiction and won't let me in it. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD! So since I am very busy and tired from stremuous math problems that make my head spin, I hope you'll understand that I can't always update when it is expected.

In reguard to Wolf Jade's review, I have to put those annoying little fullstops in to break up the word, because the library network has a ban for any umm . . words . . I'm not supposed to say. I can't get around it. It WON"T let me POST IT if it picks it up. So therefore my story won't be read UNLESS I put those little annoying fullstops in there. Is everyone with me now?

Hope you will enjoy the ending of this story when it comes. Sorry people, but it's coming very soon. . . 


	9. Chapter 9

The yellow double storey house stood out against the blue sky background. The trees swayed back and forth in the breeze as Sakura stepped out of her car and walked up the familar pathway, and knocked on the front door. It had been a long time since she had been home.  
She saw the curatin on the front window move, before the front door opened and she was dragged inside. The front door closed firmly behind her. She starred up at Tori who lead her to the kitchen. He was considerably calmer now.  
" Who was that you were talking to when I was on the phone? "  
" You chose now to ask me that? " she asked incredulously as he poured some tea. He shot her a dark look.  
" It was no one. A friend. " she shrugged excepting the tea. " So what have you found out that had me blowing my cover. "  
Tori almost dropped his cup. " What? "  
" When you rang, I called out your name. Your REAL name Tori. Li heard me. He may be looking you up. "  
" I'll handle him. " he said and sat the cup down. " Now come with me. "  
" But - " she protested, fearing the Black Wolves would discover her secret now.

He lead her upstairs to his old room. He had the curtains drawn and it was dark except for a solitary light. They sat down at the small table strawn with folders and paper.  
" As I said, I did some digging. I got some interesting information. As you already know, the Black Wolves are targetted for elimination. But by who? Well I found out. "  
" You didn't! " Sakura exclaimed and frowned when Tori shushed her. " But how? " she whispered.  
" I have connections. " he replied. " Look here. It's not the best photo, but he did the best he could. "  
The fuzzy photo revealed four shady characters.  
" Who are they? " she asked.  
" A small group, branching off from a major clan, sent to get rid of the Wolves. They tried three years ago, but they failed. As you already know. Something prevented them from acting again straight away. They must have been pissed that such an attempt blew up in their faces. The leader is a woman. Tall, dark haired and I know - could be anyone. That doesn't help. "  
" But what were you on about that an attack was going to happen and soon? "  
" They're planning attacking the mansion. "  
" But hardly anyone knows where it is! " Sakura exclaimed horrorfied.  
" Well it's common knowledge now. Someone leaked it. The cops are going to love it. "  
" Oh no. " Sakura groaned.  
" It gets better. " Tori said and shifted papers. " This small group consists of three males - we have their names - Kisho Haru, Kimuru Obskerra, and Taro Hayakoto, they are the real deal. They're your worst nighmare. No one who has gone up against them have come out of it alive. They're trained assassins, tactical weapons and stealth freaks and they're trigger happy. "  
" Slam the brakes for a moment. " Sakura said rubbing her temples. " So far I've gathered that a rival of the Black Wolves - this small group lead by a female - is the one moving against the Wolves in honour of their clan. This small group, are trained in all the arts, their deadly, unbeatable. They were the ones that attacked against the Wolves three years ago? "  
" No. " Tori said. " But I'm lead to believe that this woman, whoever she is, was the one that lead the false attack three years ago. "  
" So she bares a grudge. Great. " Sakura muttered sarcastically.  
She sipped her tea.  
" Ok, so she tried to get the Wolves out of the picture three years ago, but is now working with a new set of croonies, hoping that this attack goes a little more planned than the last attack three years ago. They've had a lot of time to get their facts right, so lets, for now, say that it's faultless. They know what they're doing. When would they attack then? "  
" A week from now. "  
" A week from no - " she stopped, eyes widening. " But that's when Macc decides whether to trial the Wolves or find them not guilty! " Sakura objected.  
" They've timed it nicelessly. I wouldn't surprise me Sakura that they know all about you. I'd be careful if I were you. "  
" But no one apart from Macc and the others know who I am. "  
" Don't beat on it. " Tori replied shooting her a look and then nudged some papers towards her.  
" What's this? ' she asked.  
" This is their base. They abandoned it earlier this week, but the cops should find some interesting stuff in there. Tell Macc that they should risk it. "  
Sakura looked at the address and gasped. " That's the place that I was watching when we captured the Blood Hounds! "  
She shook her head in disbelief, looking up at Tori.  
" Tori, it's still not making any sense. Is this just gang rivarly? "  
" I think so. But on a larger scale. This is war. "  
" so that means that they're going to attack the mansion? All four of them? Is that possible? "  
" No. " Tori frowned as he read something. " They won't attack it. Not in a true sense at least. "  
" But you said - "  
Tori looked her straight in the face.  
" Sakura you've seen for yourself from three years ago, you were on that case, they didn't play fair then. Do you think they're going to do it now three years later? Tell me what they're going to do. " he waited.  
Sakura lowered her head while she thought, running the facts quickly through her head.  
" They're going to let the cops do their dirty work. " she spoke up. " But just telling the cops where their location is, isn't going to bring the entire force down on their heads. Macc's not that stupid. "  
" So they're going to do something that will bring the entire force down on their heads. " Tori concluded.  
Sakura choked on her tea.  
" I don't wana know what they're going to do. "  
" Neither do I. " Tori bundled all the information in a bag and handed it to Sakura.  
" You need to go back to your apartment, the one the Wolves don't know about and stay there. Don't let anyone know that you're there. Read through everything. Make sure you have all your facts, because Macc's going to want answers.  
Stay away from the Wolves at all costs. Don't talk to them, don't answer your phone. If I have to talk to you, I'll send word. You need to be careful. It might be best, although risky, to try and find out who this woman is. She is the key. Maybe not the entire answer, but the key. "  
Sakura nodded and stood up. " I don't know how I can thank you. "  
" Just stay safe and alive. " Tori hugged her.

A few minutes later she was driving towrds her apartment, but not before making sure that she wasn't being followed.

Four Days Later . . .

Mansion

Li was sitting at his desk deep in thought. It had been four days since Cherry's disappearance. He put out tracers all across the country, but of the beautiful green eyed woman, there was no trace. She had simply vanished. He replayed the startled conversation she had before she had fled over in his mind once more. She's called out someone's name - Tori. She obviously cared for the man, whoever he was. He remembered the widening of her eyes as she had called out that name as if she had been betraying something against her will. His mind turned from Cherry to another matter that was bothering him. He'd noticed earlier that some of his members were acting out of turn. They'd disappeared earlier with not one word as to their where abouts. What they were up to, he had no idea. But being on guard for the traitors who were acting against him made him edgy and suspicious. He'd noticed too, that one of the members new toys was a little different. The woman seemed a little too comfortable at home.

Suddenly his oak doors burst open and Astalte all but sprinted into the room. It was the first time in all the years he had known her that she was dishevelled and the first time that he had ever known her to be terrorfied.

" Li, " she began. Fear was in her voice. " Over a hundred people have just been murdered in the streets of down town Tomoeda. " her face was white. Her translucent eyes met his. " Li. . . . " she whimpered. " The police know where we are. . . "  
Li stood slowly to his feet, his brain trying to comprehend what she had just said.  
" Li, we have to move everyone. " she was trembling. " The Black Wolf mark was on everyone. It's a perfect replica. No one would know the difference. Someone leaked our location. The cops know where we are. "  
" How do you know this? " Li asked trying to contain his own anger and fear.  
" I drove past as it had been done. It was terrible! " she choked back on a sob. " We would never ripped the people to shreads like that. As to knowing about our location, I heard it on the scanner. The cops were spreading the word. They're gathering everyone they can find to mass here. "  
" I see. " Li said slowly trying to figure who had done this.  
" Xiao Lang, " Astalte pulled herself together a little. " The streets were washed with blood. "  
Li went to the wall and typed in a code and opened the vault. He flipped the lid and pushed the red button.

Instantly, an alarm rent the mansion. Li turned back to Astalte.  
" I'll try my best to protect all of you, but from now on, it's every Wolf for himself. I want you, Meilin, Hiiragizawa, Mika and yourself to lead everyone out. Get into China. We'll be protected there. "  
Astal nodded and bowed her head.  
" Very well. Meet you in China. "  
Li turned away to get his guns. " Meet you in China. . . . "

30 minutes earlier

The traffic buzzed past, as four people sat at a small cafe table.  
" Is the surprise ready? " a woman asked.  
" It is. We are located in our designated areas for the takeout. " replied the man beside her.  
" Good. I want this sidewalk to be swimming in blood. "  
" And it will be. Just give us ten minutes after this meeting and Tomoeda won't know what hit it. "  
" Wrong! " the woman barked her eyes cold. " It will be the Black Wolves responsible remember? "  
" Of course. Forgive me. "  
" Japan will belong to me. I just hope that little ama doesn't interfere. "  
" Shall we get started then? "  
" Yes. I want this over with as soon as possible. " The four got up and left.

Behind where they had been sitting, a tense figure with brown hair turned to his companion with blonde hair, his eyes wide.  
" Did you just hear that Saito? " Takouya asked stunned.  
Saito Wantanabe's eyes followed the small group out of the cafe.  
" Hai I did. But I was hoping my hearing was playing up on me as well as my sight. "  
" This is the case you're working on right? " Takouya asked, his voice lowering.  
Saito nodded. " Come on. " He got up and making sure Takouya was behind him, they followed the car and waited while they confirmed their locations.

10 mins later

Someone knocked on her door and she stealthily walked towards the door and asked who it was.  
" It's me, Takouya. Open up! "  
Totally enraged, she whipped open the door, unleashing the pure fury of her emerald eyes on him.  
" What the hell do you want Takouya! " Sakura demanded. " And secondly, how do you know where I live? "  
" See, that's why I didn't want to knock on the door. " Takouya said over his shoulder.  
" Cool it Avalon. " Saito said as he pushed past Takouya and walked inside the apartment. " He got the address from me. "  
" What! " Sakura cried out. " You're working with this creep! "  
" For the time being. " Saito replied, turing to face her. " We have a problem. "  
That drew her up short. " Problem? "

Saito nodded. " How quickly can you get the Black Wolf Mansion and give a warning? "  
" I- ah - why? " she asked warily.  
" Because you might want to get there as fast as you can. " Takouya said from behind her.

At the same time . . .

Li hit the ground and rolled as the second round of rapid fire started. He covered his head as the ceiling started to give in. It had been 10 minutes since he had started clearing out the mansion, before the attack had started, but not from who he'd thought it would be. It wasn't the Tokyop police out there, but someone else. He rolled to his feet and cleared the hallway and rounded another one and stopped dead as he came face to face with a barrel of a gun, a dark shadow and flashing green eyes.  
The green eyes flashed coldly. " Remember me? " the safety clicked off. Li's eyes widened and he slowly raised his gun.  
" Don't even think about it Xiao Lang. " she purred. Another bombardment of rapid fire hit the house.  
" In exactly half an hour, all of Tokyo police force will be raining down on your heads. When they find you tied and waiting for them, it will only be a matter of time before every airport, train station and boating port will be blocked from here to every check point in the world, while they hunt your little wolf pack in China. Oh - " she laughed at the look on Li's face. " You didn't think I knew that did you. How stupid you are Xiao Lang. " she laughed and indicated for him to move into his study.  
" I won't give in without a fight. " Li warned, backing up and getting into fighting stance.  
" I hoped you wouldn't disappoint me. " she clicked the safety back on and matched his stance. " I've waited a very long time for this. "

Fifteen minutes later . . ( and after breaking every speeding record in the country and nearly destroying her turbo system. )

" Please don't let me be too late . . . please don't let me be to late. " Sakura panted as she ran up the stairs.

Saito and Takouya had briefed her before she had left, and her blood had run cold. This was exactly what Tori had warned her of. But she had never expected this outcome.  
Saito and Takouya had arrived shortly after her. They had been met by gun fire and had ducked for cover. They had fought back, trying with all their might, to make an opening for Sakura to get into the mansion. Saito had set off a smoke bomb, and Sakura had bolted, taking the chance. Three were out there fighting Takouya and Saito, Which meant that the fourth one was in here. After Li.

Saito had sent an instant request for backup, firing on the three he could see attacking the mansion, while she bolted inside the mansion. Gun fire from outside echoed everywhere as she breathed deeply, pushing herself to her limit.  
She ran up the stairs, down the hallway, skidded around the corner, ran up another flight of stairs and headed for Li's study down the hallway and skidded to a sudden halt, her eyes widening in terrified horror as she watched the gun being aimed at Li's exhausted figre on the ground. Sakura clenched her teeth, her eyes darkening in fury as she picked up her speed and charged with all her might into the study.

" SAOLOA, YOU B.ITCH! " she screamed as she slammed into her and tackled her across the marble floor, the gun going off like thunder.

Li rolled to his feet and watched as Sakura punched the former Wolf in the face.  
" Traitor! " she yelled and cried out when Saola clawed her across the cheek, kicking her away from her.  
" Cherry! " Li called and grabbed his dropped gun. " Move! "  
Sakura ducked and pulled Saola's feet from underneath her.  
" Li get out of here! " Sakura yelled before she was slammed into the wall. " Run! "  
" Ama! " Saola spat wiping her mouth. " I thought you'd gone back to Macc with your tail between your legs. "  
" Shows how much you know now doesn't it? " Sakura spat. " I always suspected Takouya of being the one to do something like this, but you? You played your part so well. "  
" Unlike you. If I hadn't given you that little prep talk, you wouldn't be where you are now. " Saola breathed heavily, still pinning Sakura to the wall. " You wouldn't have become Li's little pet. "  
" I am no one's pet. At least I did my duty. I didn't try to destroy lives! " she pushed Saola away and drank in breath before she ducked a punch aimed at her head.

Li looked from one to the other as he sat up, gripping his side, wondering what they were talking about. Who was Macc and what prep talk?

" You screwed up Soala! " Sakura countered Saola's attack. " Saito and Takouya were sitting right behind you at that cafe when you gave your little prep talk to your three stouges. Macc's on his way and I'm sure he'll be more than pleased tosee you. " she saw movement behind her and glarred at Li over her shoulder. " I thought I told you to get out of here! " she ducked Saola's punch.  
" The Balck Wolves are mine to protect. " Li spoke up, holding his side where Saola had managed to bruise him badly.  
" Not if you are killed and caught! Get out of here! "  
" I'm not going to leave you! " Li yelled angrily.  
Sakura cried out as she hit the floor.  
" I don't care about me. Just leave for god's sake! " she cried as Saola pressed her knee into her chest and clenched her hands around her throat. Li went to aim his gun, but Saola aimed another gun at him that she had pulled from her boot. He froze and quickly glanced at Cherry as she struggled to breathe.  
" Let her go. " he commanded.  
" Why, so she can attack me? I knew you had your guard dogs Li, but this is pathetic. " she snarled at Sakura.  
Sakura brought her knee up and kneed Saola in the side, making her grunt. Li stepped forward.  
Saola fired her gun still aimed at Li and Sakura's eyes widened. She heard something drop and scratched at Saola's hands.

Luckily, Li had ducked, and the bullet had hit the painting hanging up and it had fallen with a thump to the floor. Li fired and Saola, startled let go of Sakura, and Sakura, not one to misuse a chance, rolled away and gasped for air. It was short lived.  
Saola slammed her head into the floor and once again wrapped her hands around her throat, cutting off precious oxygen. She aimed her gun gun at Sakura's head and then froze as she heard sirens in the distance. She looked down at Sakura's glow of triumph.  
" Surprise Saola. " she choked out.  
Li clicked in another bullet. " Get away from her Saola. "  
She snarled at him, but had no other choice as her other gun was across the room and the police were coming. She couldn't finish it. She released Sakura, stood and glarred at Li. " You won't succeed. There's more treachery here than you realise and you've been too blind to see it. " she spat, glarring down at Sakura. " I may not be the one to dispand the Black Wolves, but I know someone who can and will. "  
" Shut up! " Li barked and the doubled over in pain.  
Sakura cried out as Saola made a run for it.

A sudden gun shot sounded and they watched as Saola crumpled to the ground just outside the doorway, blood pooling beneath her. Meilin stepped into the doorway and smiled.  
" I bet she didn't see that one comin'. " she sneered. " Someone order some backup? " she smirked at the two.  
" Mei-lin. " Li gasped. " What are you doing here? " he lowered his gun, breathing deeply.  
" Came to save your butt. What's it look like? " she helped him stand and looked at Sakura as she struggled to her feet.  
" If I'd known that you were going to be here I would have gotten Astal to help me. "  
Sakura shook her head. " I'm fine. But you need to get out of here. " she panted. The sirens were getting closer.  
" What about you? " Li asked as he tried not to won over by pain.  
" Don't worry about me. " she gasped at the pain in her body. " I'll be fine. "  
" I won't leave without you. " Li said holding his hand out for her.

Sakura looked at them both, burning their images in her mind forever. She stepped forward and clasped Li's hand in hers. They limped down the stairs and got out the front and she saw that Mika, Eriol, Madison and Astalte were waiting for them by the two 1999 Toyota Supra Turbo's.  
The siren's ascended in crescendo and Sakura paused looking towards the forest of trees where the Tokyo police force would burst through at any minute. Li paused turning to look at her.  
Her hand slowly slipped from his and his eyes widened as she stepped back. Her emerald eyes filled with tears.  
" I'm sorry. I can't go with you. " she said.  
" What do you mean you can't come? " Li asked. He swallowed roughly and her heart broke.  
" It wouldn't be right. " she choked. The lump in her throat was hard to swallow. " It would be a lie. "  
Li's eyes were haunted. " Being with us would be a lie? "  
" No, no! " Sakura shook her head. " Please, " she looked behind her. " You all must get out here. "  
" Not unless you come with us. " Li straightened up and walked to her. She stepped back.  
" Cherry - "  
" My name isn't Cherry. " Sakura raising her chin. She was going to have to hurt him, to save him.  
Five figures stood behind Li watching anxiously.  
" I don't understand. " Li said frowning.

Suddenly a commotion made them turn to look as two men struggled with three men dressed in black. The blonde haired man swore as he was attemtping to cuff his victum. " I thought I told you you had the right to remain silent! " he snapped.  
The Black Wolves tensed, and in union, Eriol, Astal, Li and Meilin pulled out their guns aiming them at the men they just realised were cops. Eriol pushed Madison behind him, glarring angrily at them. " How the fuck did they get here so quickly? " Meilin spoke out of the corner of her mouth, shifting her gaze quickly to Mika, before re-foccussing on the cops.  
" I don't know. " Mika replied, tensing in fear.

Suddenly Taro Hayakoto, that Takouya and Saito were struggling to keep hold of, bolted.  
It was instant reaction.  
" Freeze! " Sakura yelled aiming her gun and firing just milimetres from the fleeing Taro Hayakoto's feet.  
Taro looked like a rabbit caught in a head light as Sakura side stepped, shifting closer to him.  
" Get down! " she shouted angrily. " I said get down! And raise your arms in the air where I can see them! "

Taro raised his arms slowly and got down on his knees.  
" Saito. " she called stepping up behind Taro and grabbing his wrists. " Help me out here. "  
Saito smiled and threw her the spare set of cuffs. " I always thought they'd come in handy. "  
" Yeah, yeah, save that smug egotism of yours till later. " she repremanded.  
Suddenly Taro called out:  
" Who the hell are you people! " he demanded, as Sakura jerked tightly on his wrists.  
Sakura pushed Taro a little closer to the other two. " Should I go first or should you? " she asked totally forgetting their audience.  
Takouya flashed his badge. " Takouya Maasaki, F.B.I Undercover and general allrounder. "  
Saito smiled as he flashed his badge. " Saito Wantanabe, F.B.I, Undercover Detective. "  
Sakura reached into her knee high boot and flashed her badge. " Sakura Avalon, F.B.I Undercover. I'd say right about now you're thinking you might wanna behave." she flipped her badge closed and shoved it back into her boot.

She looked up and saw that everyone of the Black Wolves were staring straight at her in disbelief.  
" This is a joke right? " Li asked darting looks from her to Saito and Takouya, still aiming his gun.  
Sakura sighed and put the safety back on her gun. " No. " Saito and Takouya aimed their guns at the six wolves, and they, having no choice against cops, dropped them to the ground in surrender.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and she bent down and reached back into her boot and flipped open her badge. It caught in the afternoon light. The six wolves tensed and starred at her in horror.  
" My name is Sakura Avalon. Agent 3758956 of the Tokyo F.B.I. I was sent here as an undercover agent to work amongst you to find out if you really were behind the the attacks that occurred three years ago. Working under Etsu Xing of the Cougars got me the information that was required. As soon as my report is classified, your names will be cleared. "  
" You're a cop? " Madison asked stepping forward slightly, looking shocked and hurt.  
Sakura looked past Li. " Yes. Unfortunetly so was Saola. We only just discovered that she was behind the attacks three years ago. She covered her tracks well, none of us were able to pin her. "  
" None of us figured Avalon. " Saito said as he and Takouya walked up behind her. " She was my partner, and I never once guessed. "  
Sakura nodded, looking away from Li to Saito.  
" But I should have picked up on it. So many things make sense now. " she said guiltily. " Like for instance, the night I went with Astalte, I saw her in the shadows and thought she was trying to get my attention. That's why I walked over to her. She gave the lecture that I was deliberately trying to blow my cover and that I should take moreprecaution. I never thought she was covering her own backside. She must have been watching me trying to get information. She set me up nicely, blinding me to what she was really doing.  
Then that day when I caught a ride with you Takouya, you mentioned that you had dropped Saola off. You never knew about our case, about what we were really doing. Saola could have used that as an excuse to lurk around. We'd be none the wiser.  
Then, before I was kidnapped, I was taken from behind. Isn't it a little coincidental that I had just had a meeting with you guys telling you that I was bailing because it wasn't going the way I planned? And don't you think it's a little wierd that I was taken from behind in the car park across the road from the F.B.I? I mean, you guys got out before me, it was plenty of time for Saola to get down there and wait. Thinking back, when the car stopped the first time, I heard muffled voices. I'm sure one of them was Saola herself. Then, I was left were the Black Wolves could find me. When I really did quit the case and was determined to stay away, Saola was placed in amongst the Black Wolves in my place. I didn't know about that. I thought she hadn't been put in yet, until I saw her myself in the training arena, when I had gone back, knowing I couldn't quit. Too much was at stake. I should have questioned why she had gotten in so quickly, considering that Macc wanted her to mingle with the guys trying to secure a place amongst you. But one thing lead to another and well, I got in quicker than I anticipated. I'm actually amazed that I got in at all. We played her right into their hands. " she looked back at Li regretfully. " I'm just sorry that all this had to happen before we realised. "  
" But in a sense, " Saito spoke up, holding onto his captive. " If none of this had happened, you wouldn't have gotten the information that you needed to clear the Black Wolves. "  
" True. " Sakura said sadly.

The siren's were getting louder. Pure hatred and cold anger burned in Li's eyes. Sakura met his gaze squarely. She would not cower.  
" If you want to have a chance of getting out of here, now would be your time to go. " she spoke up.  
" You're going to let them go? " Takouya asked surprised. " But that's against regulations. "  
" Stuff regulations. " Sakura snapped. " Turn your backs if your so damn worried. You won't see anything then. "  
" Avalon. Macc will blow a cardiac arrest if he finds out you let them get away. " Saito said firmly.  
" I've faced Macc before, I'll do again if I have to. "  
" You run the risk of being kicked off the squad. " Takouya stated frowning.  
Sakura ignored them and faced Li once again. She straightened and met his cold gaze.

" A terrible injustice has been served to the members of the Black Wolves. I wish to formally apologise on behalf of Japan, and wish to express our deepest sympathy for the trouble that has been placed upon you. After my report has been cleared, it is understood the Black Wolf name will be officially cleared of any assumptions, as well as the criminal records erased. No longer will any of you be hunted over the crimes of the last three years. "

" You're really serious about this aren't you Avalon? " Takouya spoke up, looking from Li back to her.  
" Hai. They deserve their freedom after what we put them through don't you think? " she asked turning her gaze on them. " If my job is at risk because of it, then so be it, my job is forfeit. At least the cause was will be worth it. "

She looked at Meilin. " You better get him out of here if you want a chance to escape. " Meilin nodded dumbly and urged Li to go with her.  
" Goodbye Li. " she whispered and turned away fighting the tears in her eyes.

She stood waiting for Macc and the others to appear in silence as she heard the tyres spin; and stood tall and proud against the sunset as behind her the only person she had loved, left her life forever and in front of her, her destiny skidded to a halt seconds later . . .

A week later . . .

Sakura sat back in her little office, clad in her jeans and white shirt. No longer did she desire after the revealing clothes which she had enjoyed with the Black Wolves. Her feet were up on the corner of her desk, as she read the same line that she had been attempting to take in for about an hour.  
She'd heard a few news reports on the escapades of the ambigeous Black Wolves, but hadn't paid much attention to it as they didn't have all the facts. There would be a conference next week, when her report would be aired, and the full story would be told.  
Saola would be buried in a few days, but she wouldn't have the honour of her line of duty to mark her passage. She had disgraced herself and her remaining family, and that deserved no reward.  
Sakura still bore the faint marks from her brief fight with Saola. He throat was still bruised a little, a scratch on her cheek was healing, and her left arm was still up in a sling, her ribs wrapped against bruising. She had her hair cut once again, the short style that was all too familar. The apartment that she had lived in, which Li had known about, had been cleaned out and sold to a small family. A mother and her daughter. She had sold her other apartmet and had found a small apartment near her brother and Julian on the other side of Tokyo. The only thing that remained of the life that she had briefly sharred with the Black Wolves; was the tattoo of the Black Wolf on her back.

She looked up as the knock on her open door. She looked up and saw Macc standing there watching her. She lowered her feet and sighed sadly.  
" What is it Macc? " she asked.  
" Mind if I have a word? "  
" Sure come in. " she indicated the chair on the other side of her desk. " This isn't about the report on the Black Wolves is it? I'd hoped we'd cleared it up the other day. "  
" No. It isn't. " Macc closed her door and sat down. " But it does reguard the Black Wolves. "  
" Oh? " Sakura looked up confused.  
" They were caught trying to head back to China. A small group of them. They were hauled into custody yesterday. "  
Sakura tried to school her expression but Macc saw straight throught it. " They're being held here. In maximum security down stairs. "  
Sakura jumped up in shock.  
" Now calm down. " Macc urged her quietly. " I may be able to help. "  
" What do you mean? " sakura asked quietly.  
" Have you fogotten that I have the main C.P.U in my office? My key will access it. I'll trigger the alarm, use my key card and tell them to get the hell out of my jail. The windows in the staff bathroom down there aren't barred. "  
" Are you saying what I think you're saying? " Sakura didn't dare breathe. " You'll be fired if they find out. "  
" I was thinking about retiring anyway. " Macc sniffed as he sat back in his chair. " I want to go out in one hell of a way anyway. "  
" I imagined you would. But are you sure? " Sakura asked frowning.  
" You have five minutes to get down there. I'll cut the security, then I'll do the alarm. Less than five minutes Avalon. Get them out before five minutes are up. "

Sakura raced to the elevator and tapped her foot impatiently as it hit ground level. She schooled her expression as the doors opened and she walked down the hallway, flashing her access card at the guard. She stopped and turned around.  
" Oh yeah, Macc made sure to make me remember to tell you that there was a slight security problem at the main foyer. He wanted you to go and check it out. "  
The guard frowned. " I was given no orders. " he said firmly.  
Sakura shrugged. " You know Macc. But oh well, if you won't check it out - " she paused. " Your funeral. "  
" Don't touch anything. " he ordered as he walked into the elevator and she watched the lights signal the main foyer.

She ducked into the empty locker just as Macc dismantled the security cameras.  
Within moments, chaos errupted outside the locker. She watched as guard after guard fled the level and left it completely empty. She snuck out and ran towards the end of the hallway, where she turned right through the blue metal door.

Meilin sighed once again. " Man is it boring in here. " she complained.  
" We're in jail. " Astal muttered, with her feet up on the wall, her back on the floor. " It's not supposed to be fun. We're supposed to be atoning for our sins. "  
Mika sighed. " They just had to put me in her with you two didn't they? "  
" Speak for yourself. " Li muttered from the first cell, his back to them. " At least you didn't stuck with Hiiragizawa. No offense Madison. "  
" None taken Xiao Lang. " Madison smiled sweetly at him.  
Li had to admire her. Nothing dampened her spirit. Not even jail.

" What a ama that we got busted. " Meilin said. " I thought we'd make it for a second there. "  
" Well we might have made it, if it hadn't have been for a certain someone - " Mika shot Meilin an irritated look.  
" And if that certain someone hadn't shouted at the top of her lungs, and I quote Meilin - " WE MADE IT! NO DUMB A.RSE COPS ARE GOIN' TO STOP US! BLACK WOLVES RULE! YEAH"  
Meilin shrugged.  
" How was I to know that they were blocking the entry and exit of the country? "  
Mika slapped his palm against his forehead.

Suddenly Li tensed.  
" What is it? " Eriol asked softly.  
" The security cameras have just shut down. " he said frowning looking at the blank screen of the control center directly in front of them.  
" What was that? " Madison asked as they heard the large metal door open.  
They all turned to watch the hallway.

Sakura didn't spare the jail cells a glance as she hurried into the room, but she guessed that by the startled gasps behind her as she sat down at the Control Panel, that she had been recognised. She tapped her nails impatiently on the system waiting for it shut down.  
" Come on, come one. " she urged. She slammed her fist on the desk. " Damn it Macc what the hell is taking you so long! "  
Li's eyes never left her face. What was she doing here and what was she hovering over the Control Panel for?  
" Well if it isn't the cop. " Meilin sneered. " Come to bust us out have you? "  
Sakura stood up and looked at them anxiously. " That's exactly what I've come to do. " she shot the system behind her a anxious glance.  
" What? " Li jumped up in his cell, gripping the bars looking straight at her. She looked over at him and nodded.  
" Macc shut down the security cameras, giving me enough time to get in here without being discovered. In a moment, the power will go out and Macc will trigger the alarm. You have exactly four minutes to get out of here. Everyone will be centered around the main foyer, so avoid it. Your best bet is to head down to the bathrooms, " she indicated the hallway from where she came from. " And jump out the windows. From there on, you're on your own. It's all I can do to help you. "  
" You're a real friend Cherr- " Madison paused, then smiled. " Sakura-chan. "  
She nodded.  
" I'd hoped you wouldn't you be found, but it's taken so long for my report to be cleared, everyone's still looking for you. " " Well, we almost made it. " Mika replied, shooting Meilin a irratated glance.  
Sakura smiled sadly, but then paused and turned back to the Control Panel. " Show time. " she walked over to their cells.

Suddenly, a huge alarm went off and Sakura swiped the access key and pushed the button. There was a click and all the cells opened. Her frightened emerald eyes turned to look at them. Her voice shook with anxiety :  
" Now run, and don't look back. I won't be able to help you again. "

Madison hugged her and ran after Eriol who nodded his thanks before he disappeared around the corner. Meilin shot her a guarded look and ran past, followed by Astalte, who smiled briefly. Mika swooped her up and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Sakura cried out startled and then smiled as he bolted. She turned and her breath hitched when she met his gaze.  
" You shouldn't be standing around Li. " her gaze darted to the hallway. " It's bad enough I could be busted, but I don't want to risk it with you. "  
" Why do you help us? You're a cop. " Li demanded coldly. " You lied to us. You betrayed me. "  
She cringed, looking at the floor ashamed.  
" As hard as it is to belive, not all cops are bad. There are some of us who have a concience and a sense of peace and justice. And because you're like a part of my family. That won't ever change, and because I leant something when I was amongst you. But that's not important now. Please you must go. " she begged. Li starred at her coldly for a moment before he turned and walked away. She watched him go before better judgement stopped her, she called out to him:  
" Li, " she called before he disappeared.

Li turned and starred at the young woman that had changed his life. She seem small and vunerable standing alone in the empty room with her arm in the sling. He'd realised that he had once again been right, when he'd suspected her for being the rookie cop that had chased him three years previous. She didn't look a day older when her hair was like that.  
She looked different dressed as she was, hiding her figure. So this was the real Sakura Avalon, he thought briefly. What a contradiction of the young woman he'd thought he'd known. It still hurt he realised when he thought about how much he had carred about this one. His eyes widened slightly as she murmered :

" goodluck. "

Li liked to think it was his imagination that made him see the glistening of her eyes. She wouldn't cry for him, would she? He reluctantly turned his back and walked out of the room imagining her heart broken sob. He volted the windows in the bathroom and ran across the back lane, where he met up with the others who were patiently waiting for him.

He paused before he got in the car. Looking back at the building that seperated his world from hers, he realised that he was once again free, and he had the girl with the emerald eyes to thank for it. She had once again, saved his life.  
He doubted that he would ever see her again, but he would continue to think about her for the rest of his life; living his new life in China.  
He jumped in the car that Eriol had stolen, and as they sped off, his realised that no matter where he'd end up, his heart would always remain behind in Tokyo; to Sakura Avalon. . . .

In the smokey bar, where people chattered away and waitresses laughed along with the customers, and over the banging in the kitchen a small voice could be heard coming from the small tv strung up in the corner of the bar.

The crimes of three years previous, which had been alleged to the the Black Wolves, a gang situated in Tomoeda, Japan, has been erased of any criminal offense. It has been proven, with shocking evidence that the former F.B.I agent, Saola Lin now deceased, was behind the monstrous murder which left Tomoeda and surrounding areas a few weeks ago, devasted.  
Agent 3758956, also known as Sakura Avalon and her partners Saito Watanabe and Takouya Masaki, three of Japan's finest undercover detectives, were behind the solving of this mysterious case. For their heroic bravery and unlimited courage, Avalon, Masaki and Watanabe will be awarded with high destinctions given by the Super Attendant in next weeks celebration of our local heroes.  
Over three million yens worth in weaponry was also discovered in one of the Shintaro's hideouts on the north side of the cape, which is believed to be the gang linked with Lin and her companions who were charged of other numerous offences and are now serving life in Tokyo prison. This has been one of the biggest gang related cases that has been solved in the last several years.  
Joining me here outside of the Tokyo Chian Hanji Courts, is the man responsible for the solving of these cases; Mr. Macc Wohanjitsu. Mr. Wohanjitsu, what are your feelings on these events that have taken place? Macc flashes on the screen.  
Well no doubt I'd be pleased. Anyone in my position who had just solved this case would be. Of course I'm even more pleased with my recruits, who will be glad to know they have a few weeks holiday and a pay rise coming up. Laughs And what about the issue concerned with Saola Lin? Are you worried that there might be more corrupt agents in your agency? Most certainly not! glares angrily But for the worried citizens of Tokyo, I can assure you that an indepth investigation is being carried out at this very moment, and any betrayers will be delt with accordingly. And what about the devastation that rocked Tomoeda and the area surrounding it with the death of more than one hundred people? Macc looks a little uncomfortble and sad  
Yes, well. That was a disaster in it's own right. The autopsies have been completed and the bodies have been identified, and I'd like to officially give my reguards to all those families that have lost a someone. In reguard of this disaster it is going to be declarred that the day in which this happened will be forever more a day where Sakura Blossoms will be used to commemorate those that were tragically killed. We wish to thank you for your time Mr. Wohanjitsu, and we hope we can look forward to such commendable work in the near future. The conference, which concluded the innocence of the Black Wolves will be aired later this evening on our special addition. I'm Sabrina Fox, bringing you Channel 8 news. Goodnight. 

NOT THE END

Chian Hanji - Justice of the Peace 


	10. chapter 10 the end!

EPILOGUE

The Tomoeda Tower stood tall against the backdrop of the busy Tomoeda C.B.D. A few white whispy clouds floated softly in the clear, blue sky, helped along by a gentle, cool breeze. The sun shone brightly, adding it's warmth to ward off the cool bite in the air caused by the light wind. People hussled all around, busy in their shopping or happily talking and laughing with their friends at cafes.

Depending how you look at it, a lot can happen in four years. But then again, maybe nothing happens at all. Things can still look the same, but can be different without anyone even realising it. Some differences can be noticed, but not all. . . Things still looked the same, but it was different. Different from the place he'd known for the last four years, different in the way it was designed, different in the way people went about their business. He'd forgotten what it could be like here. But how easily he remembered. . .

Driving up the old road that he remembered, he came to an empty lot and sighed starring out the tinted window screen. He could vaguely make out the lines of where once a long time ago, a great mansion had stood, guarding the people within. It had been destroyed after the police had raided it, collecting any weapons, cars or money that had been left behind. But he could still see it in his mind, compared to the empty space that now lay before him. He prefered to remember it in all it's glory.  
Stepping out of the car, the young, tall man with dark sunglasses walked quietly around thinking deeply. He bent and lifted some of the dirt and let it sift through his fingers, as he remembered the things that had happened here. So many memories, so little time to ponder. . . .

Ten minutes later, sighing, the young man got back in his car. He drove off without looking back. Once the purr of the engine had died down in the distance, the empty lot was left to silence once more. . . .

In Tokyo . . .

Nakaru looked around the large office that was scattered with photos. She looked at the smiling faces and had to smile herself. She picked up one in particular. It was of Macc's retirement party four years ago. The older man, whom she felt as if she had known personally herself, was smiling and looked relax as he layed his hand gently on Sakura's shoulder as she beamed at the camera. Saito and Takouya whom she'd been introduced to were standing beside them smiling.  
She set it down and picked up another of Sakura's brother and his flat mate. Smiling she set it down and scanned the rest of the homey photos. Her gaze landed on the small name plate on the desk and had to smile all over again.

Sakura Avalon Manager

Sakura had been promoted to Macc's position on his insistance after his retirement. The request had been backed up by the Federal council and Sakura had found herself thrown out of her old office, and set up in this big one; a secretary included.  
Since then, she'd noticed small changes in her long-time friend. Sakura had turned from the easy, fun loving girl, to a cool, sophisticated business woman. She barely laughed or joked around, she wore sad expressions when she thought no one was looking and lost it when she thought she was failing her company which Macc had trusted her with. Sometimes Nakaru worried, but she knew that the true Sakura was still there as she occassionally saw when Sakura let the facade drop. She just waited for the day when she returned.

She heard a soft 'click, click, click' of heels, before a cool, tall slender figure walked into the room. Her shortened hair was clipped back stylishly, the two stands framing her face and swaying back and forth as she walked towards her desk. Stylish rimless glasses rested lightly on her face, showing emerald eyes. She wore a black business suit that hugged her slim curves, her skirt short and revealing slender, elegant legs. On her feet, black high stilettos.

She smiled at Nakaru, tossing a pile of manila folders on her clean desk. She sat down and kicked off her shoes, sighing as she closed her eyes and rested her head back on her leather chair.  
" I'm glad that's over. I hate them watching me so expectantly, waiting for me to guide them and give the orders. It makes me feel that they can't make decisions for themselves. How did Macc do it? "  
Nakaru smiled and sat down and crossed her long legs. " And to think you used to torment him to no end too. "  
Sakura shot her a small guilty smile. " I was just keeping him on his toes. "  
" I'm sure you were. " Nakaru replied rolling her eyes and smiling. " I was wondering when you'd come. "  
" Gomen. It took longer than I thought it would. " Sakura took off her glasses and placed them on the desk.  
" Tough case? "  
" Yeah. Why is it since the Black Wolf case all the gangs in Japan decide to go berko and give us all a hard time? "  
" Probably because they know that you're now the head huncho. "

Sakura groaned and slid further into her chair. " Maybe I should retire. "  
" How many times have I heard you say that? " Nakaru asked. " You know they need you. Macc knew it too. "  
" Are you sure you don't want to have a job here? " Sakura asked business like.  
" What, so you can shove me in a door and open it to have me smile and compliment you and give you a confidence boost on days like today? No thanks, I prefer fresh air. "  
" I'd make sure you'd get plently of air. In fact, I'd probably just have you stand right there all day if you just told me not to worry, and that I'm doing a wonderful job. "  
" In these heels? No way! " Nakaru replied.  
They laughed together, before Leona, Sakura's secretary knocked on the door.  
" Yes Leona? " her face changed into her cool business look.  
" Excuse me Avalon-san, but Wantanabe wants that case back if you've finished with it? "  
Sighing, Sakura searched through the small pile on her desk and held it out to her as she walked into the room to retrive it.  
" Tell him to slow it down ok? I can only work so hard. Tell him if he doesn't slow down, I'll cut into his holiday leave. "  
" Try it and I'll pull every stunt you can imagine to get it back. " A voice said as a tall blonde walked in the door, smiling to Leona as he pinched the file.  
" Saito, please, have you been into the perculated coffee again? " Sakura asked, yawning. " You heading onto a collision course. Slow down, I can't keep up with all these cases of yours. "  
Saito smiled, shoving his hand into his pocket. " Well you trained the best, obviously you're going to get the best results, so handle it boss. "  
Grumbling and shooting him a glare, Sakura reached over and shifted his other cases to the bottom of the pile.  
" That's just pure mean. " Saito grumbled as he walked out.  
Nakaru smiled stiffling a laugh as Leona smiled and walked out.  
" I hope you're going to make him employer of the month to make up for that? "  
Sakura arched her brow coolly. " And give his ego another boost? I don't think so. "

" Hey, have you had lunch yet? " Nakaru suddenly asked sobering up.  
" No. " Sakura replied. " But I think I'll skip. I wana go home and get some z's. "  
" You're already skinny enough. You don't need to lose any more weight. " Nakaru frowned.  
" I'm not that skinny. Relax Nakaru. I'll get a rain check on that lunch ok? "  
Nakaru stood and sighed. " Ok. But take it easy ok. "  
" Easier said than done. " she muttered, and walked with her out of the office and down to the car park.

The little apartment was still there. It hadn't changed much, except for the fact that someone else lived here now. Or so he had just discovered. The cars rushed passed and he learned forward a little more to speak louder.

" . . . Do you know where she went by any chance? "  
The woman shook her head. " I'm sorry sir, but I don't remember much from that time. I was going through a hard time, things seem to blur a little. I think they mentioned that the young woman was moving to another part of town, to be near her brother. "  
The young man nodded, his eyes shaded by dark shades.  
" Arigato. Have a nice day. " he turned and walked down the front steps.  
" You too. " she closed the door and he sighed. The past was starting to fade.

He got back into his car and drove off. He pulled onto the main road and drove for a few minutes until he pulled over at a small park with a small shop where he bought his lunch, and sat on the hood of his car thinking. It had been a long time since he'd seen her. They'd all watched the conference where she had fought and argued passionately on their behalf. No wonder she had won, he thought smiling to himself. Who could stand up against those blazing green eyes and hope to come out of it unscathed?

He'd done a lot of thinking over the last few weeks, and had finally decided that coming back here was the only way he was going to put the demons of his past to rest. He'd managed to put her out of his mind for a couple of years, but he'd recently seen a picture that Meilin had taken whilst she had been amongst them, and it had jolted everything back into place once again.  
She had changed him. There was no doubt about that. She'd ruined every other girl for him. So, here he was, hoping to get his life sorted out once and for all.

Never thought I'd hold another,  
Like I'm holding you right now.  
But through you I've re-discovered,  
That I'd love again some how.

You brought me back from the place,  
That I thought no time could erase,  
Till now.

Don't know if this will last,  
If our time will come to pass I'm not concerned with things like where or when Don't know if it be wise,  
To call that love there in your eyes I just know it's good to feel this way again.

Haven't used this heart for so long,  
It forgot, how to feel Now that emptiness is all gone You fill me up with something real

You brought me back from the place,  
That I thought no time could erase,  
Till now.

Don't know if this will last,  
If our time will come to pass I'm not concerned with things like where or when Don't know if it be wise,  
To call that love there in your eyes I just know it's good to feel this way again.

Four years had been a long time, and he couldn't put it off any longer. Pride had made him stubborn, arrogant and distrusting. He'd taken what he had had around him for granted, assuming that the great man that he had been, was industructable. Cherry, or Sakura as he had to remember to call her, had brought that image of himself down on many occassions. He should have expected that something like what had happened would have been soon in coming. He'd wasted many of the years dwelling on his regrets.

Haunted by memories of the past, he'd come back, hoping for some answers. And now, he had to know. . . .

Two Days Later . . .

The phones constantly rung, faxes were constantly being faxed, computers were always in use. It was always the way. They were always busy.  
He walked up to the main foyer avoiding the hussle and bussle, looking around interested. He appraoched the counter where the secretary was and waited while she talked on the phone. He slipped his sun glasses up a little higher and returned to watch the secretary. She had red hair, red like a cherry and blue eyes. The playboy in him, stirred, but he ignored it. He hadn't been in that game for a while now.

If he remembered correctly, Macc Wohanjitsu was the man who ran the operations here. He hoped that hadn't changed, otherwise it might be a little difficult to locate the person he was after. The girl in front of him, hung up and smiled at him.  
" May I help you? " she asked still smiling.  
" I'm hoping. " he replied. " I'm looking for - "  
" Excuse me, " a tall young woman appeared next to him and lent over the desk. " Leona. Are they here yet? "  
Leona smiled politely at the young man and turned her attention to the young woman.  
" Hai Avalon-san. The people you requested are waiting for you already. No doubt Masaki is stirring up trouble. You'd better get in there before they forget that they're to be put on a special case. "  
Sakura blew her long bangs out of her face and shifted her glasses. " Arigato. Are these the files? "  
" Hai. Good luck Avalon-san. "  
Sakura nodded, stepped back and headed towards the comference room. " Oh, Leona, are those new cases on my desk? "  
" Hai. "  
" Kami, " she sighed tiredly. " Will my job on earth ever be fulfilled? "  
Leona smiled. " Oneday perhaps. But remember, there are those who will walk where angels fear to tread. "  
Sakura groaned and shook her head. " Please don't remind me. I've had enough of chaos and mayhem for my life time. "

She turned and walked off, her hips swaying seductively, the soft 'click, click' of her heals on marble as she disappeared around the corner.  
" Sorry sir. You were saying? "  
A little pale, he turned back to Leona. " I wanted to speak to Macc if I may? "  
" Sorry sir, but Macc retired four years ago. " her smile was patient.  
" Oh. Then may I ask who is in charge now? "  
" You may. In fact it was that young woman I was just talking to; Miss Avalon. "  
" I see. " his gaze looked to the side where she had gone. " How long will her meeting go for? "  
" An hour, maybe longer. " Leona replied. " She's pretty busy, but you can try for an appointment. There's been a cancellation, you can try her tomorrow at about twelve. "  
His gaze went to the side again. " I'll take it. "

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone and she was stuck inside. You had to wonder at your insanity.

Sakura typed away furiously at her laptop as she put in all the figures and calculations. She was so busy, she didn't even hear her door open and Leona call to her.  
" Miss Avalon? " Leona called a little louder.  
" What is it Lee? " Sakura didn't even look up.  
" There's a young gentleman to see you Avalon-san. "  
" I thought my twelve o'clock cancelled yesterday? " she took a sip of her coffee, not looking away from her work.  
" He did Avalon-san, but this young man wanted an appointment for today. "  
She sighed. " Lee, I don't really have time for this. I running behind and I don't want to be blamed for a corporate collapse the size of Japan. "  
" Don't worry. " A male voice interrupted and she paused and looked up as the man walked into the lighter shadows. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. " I won't take up much of your time. "  
" I - " she paused, caught. She thought for a moment. " Very well. " she conceeded. " But I do warn you, I'm very busy. "  
He inclined his head excepting her answer. " Arigato. I won't waste either of our time. "

Frowning, Sakura closed the lid of her laptop and sat back, waiting until Leona had closed the door behind her as she left. " Isn't it a little dark in here for sun glasses? " she arched her brow coolly.  
He returned the favour at the tone of her voice. " It depends from one's point of view now doesn't it? "  
Her eyes narrowed slightly behind her rimless glasses.

After a moment of studying him she finally said: " What is it that I can help you with sir? "  
' To lose that cool facade. ' he thought. Instead he replied: " I'm looking for a detective. "  
" Oh? " she asked sitting up. " Any one in particular? "  
" I want the best. " he replied.  
Again she arched her brow sarcastically. " Well, we have nothing but the best here. You'll have to be more specific. "  
" I want the detective by the name of Sakura Avalon. "  
The room was silent for several seconds. She looked up and met his shadowed gaze.  
" I'm not in that department anymore sir. I gave that profession up four years ago, and I'm not going back to it . . . . . ever. " she finalised.  
" Is that so? " he asked.

She frowned annoyed when she saw a smirk appear in the corner of his mouth as he crossed his arms.  
" Hai. I wasn't cut out for it. Perhaps you'll be more interested in Saito - " she paused. " No, perhaps Masaki. He isn't as obsessed with his job like Wantanabe. "  
" What made you think you weren't cut out for it?" he asked, ignoring the other half of her sentence.  
" Is this an interrigation? " she asked coolly.  
" No. Merely curious. "  
" Ever hear the saying sir, that curiousity killed the ca - "  
" Hai. But satisfaction brought it back. " he smirked as she faulted. She tilted her head slightly, eyeing him suspiciously.  
" The answer to your previous question, " she replied, deciding to ignore that. " Was that I made too many mistakes, most that I regretted, some that I didn't. It was too much for a person to handle, and I don't posess the qualities to go undercover and remain hidden. " she sighed. " Besides I hate lying. "  
She saw that she had surprised him by that and she smiled faintly.  
" As hard as that may be to believe, it's true. I hate lying. I feel like my soul is being eaten alive by deception. " He seemed thoughtful. Sakura couldn't stand it any longer.  
" Really, is this all necessary? " she asked standing up. " I really am busy. "

Unbeknowns to her, as soon as she had stood up, his gaze had travelled up and down her slim body and he slightly frowned at how thin she had become.  
" I believe it is. " he replied and stepped forward. " Then please tell me what it is you are after, so I can assign you a detective and be done with it. No offence, I'm glad you've come to us, but I really am busy. "  
" Well then allow me to wrap this up. " he replied, removing his sun glasses.  
Sakura starred at the deep amber eyes and her breath hitched. She reguarded him warily as he searched her gaze.  
" I'm afraid this meeting is over. " she said, wondering why her skin heated as he watched her. " I'll assign you to Masaki and Leona can set up all the other details. " she walked towards the door.  
He brought out his arm, to block her.  
She backed up instantly, a tinge of fear in the back of her eyes.  
" I'm not going to hurt you, but do you have any idea who I am? " his amber eyes deepened as he waited. She raised her chin bravely. " Iie. But I don't care to find out. " she shot her desk a desperate look.  
" Oh no you don't. " he caught her around the waist and stopped her from sounding the alarm. " Let me go. " she demanded angrily, her eyes deepening in their emerald shade as her anger grew.  
" Well at least your temper hasn't change. " he replied dryly.  
" You know nothing about my temper! " she snapped and tried to step back.  
He brought her closer to him, her hips touching his. She stopped breathing.  
" I know a lot about you. I think maybe more than you know about yourself. " he replied burning her image in his mind once again.  
" I- " she froze.

" I know that you are completely and annoyingly stubborn and determined when you put that talented mind of yours up against something or someone. " he smiled when she paled. " I know that you are a good fighter, verbally and physically. "  
He leant closer, his eyes meeting hers.  
" I know that you have a scar on you right side, from where you got caught in a cross fire. " he traced his finger down her side to emphasize his point. Her eyes widened.  
" I know that you nearly drowned yourself when you fell into a pool. That you get sick when you drag race, I know that you like to disappear from time to time and show up out of no where without any explanation, and most of all - " he traced his finger gently down the side of her jaw. " I know that you have a tattoo of a Black Wolf on your right shoulder blade. "

She went dead white and he gently released her. She backed up against the edge of the desk starring at him in horror.  
" H-H-How could you p-possibly now t-that? " she trembled.  
" Because, " he murmered smiling softly at her in reassurance. " It matches mine. "  
" Matches yours - " she repeated softly in disbelief as her eyes went wider. " How could - "  
" I think you know the answer to that. " he replied softly, placing his hands in his pockets.  
Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. She swallowed, a thousand thoughts spinning in her head, and she looked at him before replying:  
" I t-think I'm going to f-faint. "  
He swore and caught her before her head hit the edge of the desk. Her neck arched back as she hung limply from his arms.  
" Typical Avalon. " he muttered as he lifted her and layed her gently on the couch that was along the wall.

A few moments later her eyes fluttered open, her forehead deepened by a frown, and she starred up at him.  
" Do you always do this when people from your past show up? " Li smiled briefly as he brushed her long bangs back.  
" I think I should have sent Meilin instead. "  
" M-Meilin? " she asked blinking, trying to sit up.

She took off her glasses and pressed her palms against her eyes. " I don't think I'm prepared to ask this; but it's the only plausible explanation - Li? "  
He took her hands away from her face and she blinked as his amber eyes came into focuss.  
" Hai. " it was simple.  
" Oh Kami. " she whispered, tensing up.  
" I guess I should have prepared you a little better than this. " he admitted reluctantly.  
" I thought you'd disappeared for good. "  
" Do you want me to disappear? " he asked cautiously.  
" Why did you come back? " she asked ignoring his question.  
" Because I left something behind. " he replied, still crouching in front of her.  
She frowned.  
He took her glasses from her and toyed with them thoughtfully. " I had no idea how much had changed since we'd left. I'm only starting to realise how much. "  
" Tell me about it. " she muttered looking at the 25 year old hunk in front of her.  
He smirked knowing what she had been thinking and she blushed.  
" Ano, how are the others? " she asked changing the subject. " Fine. " he replied still toying with her glasses. " Astal took off with some guys and they've been travelling for a while now, Hiiragizawa's still with Madison; they're married now. " he laughed at her stunned expression. " Meilin's engaged. " he continued.  
" To who? " she asked surprised.  
Li smiled. " Osakii. "  
" Mika! " she gaped in shock.  
" Hai. "  
" And what about you? " she heald her breath.  
" Hoping to be engaged shortly. " Her heart stopped.  
" Oh? " she choked out. " Well I'm happy for you. Whose the lucky girl? "  
" She's here in Japan. " he replied. " She has honey-brown hair, green eyes, and has a tendancy to give warning when she's going to faint. "  
" Oh, like me? " she asked completely naive. He threw his head back and laughed.  
" Nani? " she asked completely lost.  
He brought her closer and rested his hands on her legs. " You are amazing. " he chuckled.

" I don't see what's so funny. " she replied a little miffed, blushing.  
He pulled back and stood up, bringing her with him. He met her gaze and smiled.  
"She has a name, this young woman I'm hoping to marry. "  
Her smile was forced. Was he enjoying rubbing salt in the wound? " Oh? "  
" Hai. " he leant forward and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened after a moment and she gasped.  
" You're not serious - are you ?" she asked stunned.  
He nodded his head, waiting.  
" But aren't you angry with me? " she asked. " I mean I lied to you. " her eyes darkened with remembered pain.

He sighed and took her hands in his. " I was, " he admitted. " But I realised what you had done for me, for us, after a lot of time thinking things through. It took me a while to find out all the facts and I knew that you'd done only what no one else but you, could have done. I realised that you were only doing what you had because you wanted to help us. Though I'm still a little edgy about the whole ' I'm a cop' thing. I'm getting over it. Besides, once I saw you again, I knew that no matter what, I couldn't give you up. At least, not without a fight. "  
" But - "  
" I know I'm an bakamono for taking all this time to come back. But I needed to sort myself out first before I came back and found out what had happened to you. Speaking of which, I didn't know they rewarded cops that helped wanted criminals escape prison. Isn't there a word for that? Something like Corrupted? "  
" Shh! " she looked aroud wildedly. " No one knows Macc and I were behind it. "  
He arched his brow.  
" Oh please don't look at me like that. Why do you think I hate being in here all day? "  
" Then come with me. "  
" Where to? " she asked warily.  
" Hong Kong. " he replied.  
" What! " she gaped. " That's where we've been. In my home in China. "  
" You were in china? " she asked surprised before shaking her head to clear it. " But they need me here. "  
Li nodded. " I've thought about that to, when I found out who was in charge yesterday. "  
" Oh no! " she gasped. " You were standing right beside me at the counter. " " Just occurred to you hey? You should have seen my face. " he smiled wryly.  
" Oh Li. " her expression softened sympathetically.  
" None of that. " he stated firmly. " Come back to China with me for a few weeks, no doubt you're due for a holiday. Then when you come back we can go from there. "  
" But I have all this work. " she protested.  
" So? It'll be all here when you come back. Leona can take care of it? "  
" Leona?" she asked warily. " Since when has it been Leona? "  
Li sighed knowing where this was going. " I haven't been in the business for a long time Sakura. " he said honestly.  
" What is it? " he asked when she simply starred at him.  
" It just occurred to me. " she said starting to smile. " It's the first time that you've called me Sakura outside of the case. "

He smiled. " I now know why you got so upset last time I called you by it. Given the position, I would have done the same"  
She lowered her head guiltily. " Gomen. I wanted to tell you. But - "  
He raised her chin. " I know. " he said softly. " It's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. "  
" But - "  
" It doesn't matter. " he said stopping her. " All that matters is what we're going to do with here and now. "

Smiling, she walked back to her desk and pressed a red button. Her smile brightened as she saw him frown wondering what she was doing.  
" Leona-san. " she said. " Cancel all my appointments from today till a few weeks away. "  
" Why Avalon-san? " came the startled response.  
" Because I'm going on my pre-wedding honeymoon. "  
" Consider it done. " came the reply after a few moments silence. " I take it it's the hunk who came in to see you earlier? "  
" Hai. " Sakura giggled at the look on Li's face. " That 'hunk' heard you by the way. "  
" I don't care. " Leona replied on the com-link. " He was cute. I'm just glad one of us got to snag him. "  
Li fidgeted looking anywhere but at Sakura.  
" Arigato. Can you handle the rest of the afternoon without me? "  
" I'm sure we can manage. "  
Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around Li. " There. Does that answer your question? " The old Sakura was back in place.  
" Yeah sure. " he replied still looking a little ruffled. " Are all secretaries suppose to be like that? "  
" Hopefully not. " she giggled. " That's why I hired her. "  
" Go figure. " he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. " So what are we going to do with the rest of the day? "

Sakura smirked and whispered something in his ear. His smirk mirrored her own.  
" Now that sounds entertaining. I can't think of any better way to get re-aqquainted. "  
" I'd hoped you see it my way. But if we want to get away, we'd better do it before Masaki or someone else comes looking for me. "  
He picked her up and headed towards the door. " Too bad. We've already got plans. " he walked out of her office.  
" Li. " she gasped. " I've left all my stuff in there! "  
" Leona will you drop them by later? " he asked looking over his shoulder.  
Her smirk was pure evil. " Sure, I'll leave them on the doorstep, so I don't - ah - interrupt anything. "  
" Leona! " Sakura gasped as she was carried out of the foyer.  
" Ja! " the red head called smiling.

Many hours later . . .

The sun had set an hour ago. The sky was still a little pink, the clouds lining the horizon as Sakura lead Li down to the storage shed. She let go of his hand and turned to him with an expression that he couldn't read. It was like a hopeful, sad expression.  
" I have something for you. " she said softly. Her eyes reflected the evening sky. " I kept them safe. "

They'd driven here from Tomoeda. He fowned wondering what she had for him. She took a deep breath, turned and hauled the metal door up and walked inside. Li followed as she turned the dim light on. There were a few things sitting on the bench along the wall, but Li's attention was instantly on the huge covered item that dominated the small storage shed.

" Surprise. " Sakura smiled a little as she pulled the cover off and Li's breath caught, his eyes widening as the light reflected off the wolf on the black lancer.  
" There's a few other itmes that I managed to smuggle from Macc. " she kept talking as she looked around the scattered items.  
" You've had it all this time? " he asked in disbelief, running his hands along the hood.  
" I hoped you would come back earlier, but yes. I've managed to keep it for you all these years. I was starting to think I'd have to keep it in here forever. I was even going to start driving it myself, but I could never do it. "  
He looked up and met her gaze. " I don't know what to say. "  
" Arigato is all that's needed Xiao Lang. " she smiled.  
" Thanking you will never be enough. " he replied looking at his guns and other itmes.  
" Oh, also, in that box over there is all the photo albums you had. We had a hard time with that one. I mean we would have had the entire Black Wolf leaders on that one, but thankfully Macc was smart. Other photo albums are there too, you might know their owners. I - " she squeaked when he hugged her gratefully.  
" You are amazing. " he murmered. " You did all this for me. "  
" Well it belonged to you. " she replied hugging him back. " I don't keep what doesn't belong to me. "  
He kissed her.  
" Ashiteru. " he met her gaze as he said it and she blushed.  
" I think, " she looked down. " that's better than 'Thank you'. " she looked back up. " Ashiteru. "  
Li smiled brightly. " That's definately better than 'you're welcome. "  
Sakura laughed.

" You'll love it in Hong Kong. " Li said resting his forehead against hers. " I'm sure I will. " she smiled.  
" It'll be just like old times. " Li replied. " I'll be driven mad by both you and Meilin again. "  
" You know there is no rest for the wicked. " she teased.  
Li groaned, before laughing. " Eriol's going to love this. Madison and Astal will most likely join up with you and Meilin, and God knows what all of you will get up to. I think Hiiragizawa will kill me. "  
" Oh I don't know . . " she smirked, her eyes dancing. " I think maybe another traffic collision is in order. "  
Li shook his head. Her smile was enfectious. He found himself smiling along with her.  
" Eriol will serious kill me for this. "  
Sakura giggled and hugged him close.

He was serious again before he said: " You know that the Black Wolves are dispanded now, don't you? "  
Sakura nodded. " I was sad to hear it, but it had to happen one day. "  
Li nodded. " Hai. Maybe one day all it's members will be reunited again, but for now, we're all going to enjoy our freedom. "  
Sakura smiled. " After all these years, I'll certainly enjoy it. "

" Come on. " he said grabbing the keys and opening the doors to his lancer. Sakura smiled as she walked around the other side.

The twin turbos rumbled into life, the green neons flarring as the black lancer's tyres spun, before it sped off into the night. . . .

THE END

Please read below.

BW2 I can't believe it's the end! It's my first short fic. I hope you all liked it. I know it could have been a little better, but I couldn't fix it up anymore without completely ruining it. Please give me reviews! I love reviews as any writer would. Please don't flame me, but constructive criticism will be appriciated.

I hope you all liked it. I'm still sorry for the stuff-ups in the previous chapters, but that happens. If you happen to read these closing notes, then you may not be aware of the fact that because of the stuff-up you might have skipped a chapter. I don't know, but I thought I might mention it anyway.

Li : Go on get it over and done with.

BW2 what?

Li : Don't play coy with me, I know your dying to tell everyone about what happened last weekend.

BW2 Oh yeah! Guess what everyone? I FINALLY turned 18! I love it! I'm legally an adult! Oh and I finally got my first car too! Nothing fancy mind you ( I'm still learning and quite frankly I don't wanna prang my car ).

Now for the few mentionables that I must talk about or face sudden death by the creators of this wonderful site. One: I do not own ccs or any of it characters or any of the story lines. Two : The song that was present in this chapter was by Shannon Knoll, our very own country guy from Condobolin ( about 2 hours + from here - Parkes nsw)

Many of you would have guessed that I used some of the original concept from the movie The Fast and the Furious, and lets be honest people - who hasn't used material from that movie and it's sequel? It's gold! ( Well at least the cars, and the racing part. That always does it for me. )

I also used some things from my most loved game G.T.A III Grand Theft Auto 3 . Though I'm currently stuck in the game and I'm giving it the cold shoulder and the occassional evil glare.

And just for fun, I'd like to add that the name of Saola's gang that she belonged to - Shintaro - actually came from the manufacturing name on my computer speakers. God only knows what it means or represents, but I was desperate for a name and that's what I saw. It's amazing where ideas and names can come from hey?

Anyway people it's been a blast and I look forward to coming back again. I think I may take a short sabbatical from writing so much fanfic. I think my imagination has gone on a total burnout and I need to get the creative juices flowing again.I will be back and don't fret, I won't leave you toally devoid. I'm still writing The Old Woman, The Silent Child, And The Magician.

It's been fun and please review and before I forget - these are the wonderful people who HAVE reviewed and deserve my undivided gratitude :

Sakuzha

AngelBlossom16

Viky

CherryBlossomYingFa

Trinity Twilight

Wolf Jade

buwan anghel

feistydiva

Mystic Moon Empress - I love your name! I'm a Moon girl personally.

Pinaygrrl

kawaii-fan - And you've apparently been loving my sisters story. Thanks for loving mine too.

AnimeObsessionFantasy - I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm glad that you've come back!

Lil LoveStar

For all of you, thank you for reviewing and I hope you will continue to do so. With all that said I must leave you all now, and to all those that review after this, I can't thank you enough and although I may not mention you, you DO NOT go UNNOTICED. I cherish all my reviewers.

Bye! 


End file.
